


Little Cub

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mob, Badass Harry, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Dark, Dark Harry, Dominating Harry, Drugs, Fluff, Gang, Gang Violence, Light BDSM, Louis-centric, M/M, Medical stuff, Murder, Older Harry, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Poor Louis, Possessive Behaviour, Protective Harry, Rich Harry, Sexual Content, Stalking, Student Louis, Top Harry, Underground, Violence, bodyguards, controlling Harry, inncocent Louis, mob, mobboss, mobbossharry, possessive, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 68,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: Harry is head of the underground, he's ruthless, possessive, feared and powerful.Louis is a student, his dad works for Harry but Louis has no idea about the underground world.What happens when Louis Dad causes trouble and Harry kidnaps Louis for revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> I've had so many messages asking for a new story. This one is slow going so I'm so sorry, updates won't be everyday like you're used too. This has been in my head a while and it's not finished at all. Anyway enjoy xxxxx

"Where is he?" Harry asks his men as he steps foot into the house. He's impeccably dressed in a black suit and tie, his hair sitting in a perfect quiff. Harry is one of the most feared men in Britain and even though his main six men have been with him for years, they know when Harry asks a question you answer straight away. 

"Basement" Drew, Harry's main man announces.

"He's young" Scott, One of Harry's closest friends tells him. 

Scott, Drew and Edward are Harry's most trusted of his six men, Harry trusts them with everything and they know him, the real him. 

"Let me see him" Harry states, he's still in work mode and on edge.

Harry and his team work for the government, the underground government. Harry is one of the main, most respected mob boss's of the entire underground. One of Harry's men tried to go rogue and build his own empire up, right under Harry's nose. Harry isn't stupid and his whole team knew about it, Harry let it play out for 17 months. Troy had no idea Harry and his boys were on to him, Harry and his men killed all 57 of Troy's so called team at the raid today. Troy, though, slipped out somehow, he stole thousands from Harry and Harry will see to it that Troy get's what's coming to him. 

What they didn't expect though was to find Troy's son, beat up and neglected in the back of Troy's old car. Harry will do what it takes to draw Troy out of hiding and destroy him and if that means using his kid he will. Harry doesn't play nice and he doesn't give mercy. He's ruthless and his reputation proves so. 

Harry walks through the kitchen and heads to the basement, he opens the door and in the corner of the room sees a kid, he looks about 13, he's beaten up, with a bruised cheek and split lip. He's small, so tiny, with feathery brown hair and bright scared blue eyes. Harry's boys have him tied up and gagged, much to Harry's delight. The boy is filthy and definitely needs a bath. The boy brings his knees to his chest and his breathing comes out harsh. Seeing the kid so scared hits Harry's chest hard for some reason, he pushes the feelings away quickly and approaches the boy, causing a whimper to escape from behind the boys gag. 

Drew and Scott are standing at the doorway as usual and the poor kid is terrified of all three of them.

Harry crouches down to the boys level and produces a knife from his pocket, that has the boys eyes widening, Harry smirks and reaches out to cut the gag off the kid.

"Name?" Harry asks sternly.

"Lou.....Louis" the boys croaks.

Harry smirks at the stutter.

"And how old are you Louis" Harry asks, rolling his name off his tongue like Velvet.

"Seventeen" Louis whispers.

Harry quirks an eyebrow, the kid is so small he thought he wouldn't be that old, he looks so young.

"Do you know why you're here?" Harry then questions.

Louis shakes his head.

"No?, are you sure?" Harry asks condescendingly.

"I.....I......cause my dad's an asshole?" Louis asks, his innocents shines through and Harry feels guilt, a small sliver of guilt which is so foreign, he pushes it aside.

Harry chuckles.

"Mmmmm, partly yes" Harry says.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asks.

"No sir" Louis says sincerely. 

Harry finds that surprising, maybe Troy did one thing right and kept his son out of the fucked up underground world.

"Interesting" Harry coos. 

"Why were you at the warehouse today?" Harry asks.

"I....my dad picked me up from my football game, told me he had to stop by the warehouse to pick something up, he left me in the car" Louis says quietly. It's then Harry notices Louis football uniform and boots on his feet.

"Why are you hurt?" Harry asks.

"My dad...um looses his temper sometimes, he says I deserve it for being useless and gay, but he loves me so it's for my own good" Louis says.

Harry can see the hurt behind Louis eyes, it pains him for some reason. Five minutes with this boy who, as he looks closely, is actually very gorgeous, has Harry wanting to go easy on him, has Harry wanting to protect him for some odd reason. 

"Your father is a lier, a cheat, a thief and an evil man Louis. He stole from me and he went behind my back. You're here because he's skipped town again, you're here to get him back, do you understand?" Harry says. 

Louis just looks at him, tears forming in his delicate, innocent eyes.

"My dad is a banker, do you own the bank?" Louis asks innocently.

Harry smirks.

"Something like that cub" Harry says.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, Harry looking over Louis carefully.

"Are you going to kill me?" Louis whispers.

Harry looks at him and his beautiful features, his long eyelashes, big blue eyes and pink lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if you don't give me a reason too. Your dad has a week to get back here before I stop playing nice though. It's all up to him" Harry says.

Tears stream down Louis face as Harry gets up. 

"Untie him, wash him, give him some of Jax's clothes and feed him. Then bring him to me" Harry says to Drew and Scott.

They both nod.

"Sure boss" Drew says.

"Don't, hurt him" Harry then says sternly. Causing Drew and Scott to look at him questioningly. Harry doesn't respond to their looks and leaves the room.

Drew and Scott turn towards Louis who's still crying.

"Come on kiddo" Drew says as he hauls Louis up off the ground. Louis is pliant and goes willingly, he's taken through the extremely expensive house and upstairs to a very expensive immaculate bathroom. Scott goes to find Louis some clothes and Drew unties Louis hands.

"We will give you some privacy, use whatever you need to in the shower, wash your hair. We will be right outside this door and you don't want to know what will happen if you make a wrong move" Drew says. 

Louis swallows hard and nods, Scott comes in and places clothes on the sink.

"You have 20 minutes" Scott says and they leave the bathroom. 

Louis chest tightens and he turns to the mirror, he sees how bad he looks, he's thin, his cheek is horrid with a huge purple bruise going across the bone and his lower lip is cut open, as well as his right eyebrow.

Louis always new his dad was dodgy, his mum died when he was younger and his dad has raised him since. His dad wasn't ever around much, but made sure to treat Louis like shit when he was, and now Louis is paying for his dad's mistakes again. 

Louis gets in the shower and washes himself clean, his hair and his teeth thankfully. He finishes and dresses in the navy sweats and white sweater left on the counter, they are way to big for him and the sweater falls off his delicate collarbones.

He unlocks the bathroom door and Drew and Scott are standing guard like they said they would. He's then led downstairs to the kitchen where they are met with four other guys. They are all big, muscly and good looking, all intimidating and they look at him coldly as he enters the kitchen.

"Louis, this is George, Andy, Edward and Jax" Scott says.

Jax is the smaller one, hence why Louis is in his clothes, but even so he's huge compared to Louis.

"Harry said not to lay a finger on him" Drew says to the boys.

They grunt in response and go back to what they were doing.

"Harry wants us to feed you, so what do you want!" Scott asks.

"I'm....not hungry" Louis tells them.

"Kid, don't make this difficult, Harry gave us an order to make you eat, I suggest you do it" Drew says.

"I said I'm not hungry" Louis says again.

He's used to going with no food, his dad was a shit provider and he couldn't eat if he wanted to, his stomach is in knots, he could be killed in seven days.

"Ohhhh he's a feisty one innhe" George smirks out.

"Your funeral kid" Edward laughs.

Drew sighs and grabs Louis harshly by the arm, he's already got bruises from his dad and he hisses as Drew leads him upstairs harshly. They make it to the third floor, which consists of a carpeted lounge area that's impeccable, a carpeted wide hallway with three rooms, one is an office, Louis notices as he's dragged passed and another a bedroom, the one at the end of the hallway has two black double doors that are shut. Drew knocks on the door and Louis tries to pri his arm out of Drew's grip. 

Harry then opens the door, he's changed into grey sweats and a blue T-shirt. He looks incredible and Louis finds him extremely attractive, scary, but attractive.

"He refuses to eat" Drew tells Harry who looks at a squirming Louis and back to Drew questioningly.

"I'll take him from here" Harry tells Drew. 

Drew hands Louis over to Harry and Harry grips his arm tightly, so he can't run.

Harry brings Louis inside the room, locks the door and lets him go.

"Not eating won't do you any favours" Harry tells him.

"I'm not hungry" Louis says quietly.

Harry sighs.

Harry goes towards a big tall set of dark wooded draws in the corner of the room. Harry's bedroom is huge, with a king size bed below a huge floor to ceiling window, the dark curtains are half drawn so it's a little dark in the room. Louis notices a huge tv on the wall as well as an ensuite entrance and walk in wardrobe entrance to the right of the room. 

Harry approaches Louis 

"Follow me" Harry says and Louis does, Harry leads him to his bathroom that's all white walls and stone. Harry picks Louis up effortlessly and places him on the bench next to the sink. Louis hisses at the pain in his ribs but Harry ignores him.

Harry then sets to getting disinfectant, warm water and a clean washer, he then starts cleaning Louis eyebrow and lip and putting antiseptic ointment on them. He's quiet while he works and up close Louis can see just how absolutely gorgeous Harry is. His brow furrowing together as he concentrates. Louis can tell Harry is harsh and cold and really intimidating to everyone around him. Louis knows he's a powerful man and can hurt him badly.

"You're staring" Harry grumbles.

"Sorry" Louis whispers.

Harry goes back to fixing up Louis and Louis remains quiet, surprised at Harry's gentleness.

"Are you going to eat now?" Harry asks when he's done.

Louis shrugs.

"Being defiant will get you nowhere, if you can show me I can trust you I'll let you walk around the house freely, if not, I'll have no choice but to keep you locked up" Harry tells him.

"Just because I don't want to eat, it means you don't trust me?" Louis questions.

Harry smirks.

"No, it means you're a stubborn pain in the ass" Harry finds himself saying light heartedly. 

Louis looks at Harry through his lashes. 

"My dad's not coming out of hiding, he's not going to give you your money back, he doesn't care about me" Louis whispers out.

Harry looks at him sternly.

"We'll see, I can be very persuasive darling" Harry says dangerously.

"Please........., please don't hurt me" Louis says quietly.

Harry sighs, looking intently at Louis.

"Come on, It's dinner time, you can eat with us and then I'll take you to your room" Harry says.

Louis jumps off the counter and follows Harry downstairs to the dining area.

All six men are sitting round the table, dinner is placed down but no one is touching it.

Drew sees Harry coming and pulls a spare chair up for Louis, next to Harry. He places another plate down as well as cutlery.

"Evening boys" Harry says.

The boys all chorus their greetings. As soon as Harry is sitting, everyone digs in, roast chicken and veggies is on the menu, Louis didn't really expect them to eat so healthily. 

Everyone piles their plates high including Harry, Louis just sits quietly in his chair, until Harry takes Louis plate and puts some food on it, placing it back down.

"Eat" Harry orders.

"I'm not hungry" Louis says.

"Harry didn't ask if you were, he asked you to eat" Scott says.

Harry eyes Louis and Louis decides to just humour him so he picks up his fork and plays with his food, he puts his elbow on the table and rests his head in his hand, oblivious to the looks Harry and the boys are giving him. He doesn't eat but moves his food around, lost in his thoughts.

 

"Alright, that's it" Harry interrupts, he lets his cutlery fall to his plate and he grabs Louis by the arm pulling him up.

"If you want to be disrespectful to me, I'll show you what happens" Harry says as he drags Louis from the table, 

Louis panics, his eyes dart around as he tries to find a way to escape, he sees the front door and he struggles hard in Harry's grip, Harry grips him harder but Louis spins in front of Harry, catches him off guard and kicks him in the shin, causing Harry to let him go.

Louis bolts then, he runs to the front door and it opens, he can hear Harry cursing and people yelling, he doesn't turn around but instead runs as fast as he can down the driveway. He's caught by someone and they both hit the ground but he's let go, the impact hurts badly but Louis can't worry about that now, he gets back on his feet and continues running. He's nearly at the gate and he's about to be free when he's grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air, 

"Gotcha" Scotts voice smirks.

"Let me go" Louis yells

He struggles with all his might to get out of Scott's grip but he's only small and Scott holds him easily. He's brought back up the driveway where the boys are waiting, smirks on their faces. Scott brings him to the lounge where Harry is standing, eyes dark and cold, hands on his hips.

Louis is placed on the ground but Scott grabs his arms tightly so he can't move, Louis starts breathing harshly.

"Well, that was a brave move darling" Harry says darkly.

Louis is shit scared right now, Harry looks evil.

"I was willing to treat you with respect and allow you to live here quite freely, since none of this is your fault. But, you had to disrespect me, didn't you" Harry says 

Louis doesn't answer. 

"Boys" Harry says clicking his fingers.

Edward and Drew some over then with rope and material for a gag. Louis tries as hard as he can to struggle free as his hands are tied tightly in front of him and the gag placed uncomfortably and tightly in his mouth. Tears start streaming down Louis face then but he remains silent.

"Basement" Harry says and a struggling Louis is picked up and taken into the cold basement. He's put into the corner and Scott kneels down in front of him.

"Just so you know, None of us have seen Harry so lenient or....caring towards someone. You just fucked it up, all you had to do was eat kiddo and now you've brought yourself the rest of the week down here, where the usual hostages stay" Scott says sympathetically. 

Louis whimpers as Scott ties his hands to the pipe and leaves the room, Louis is left in the cold dark basement and he sobs himself into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you have all been so lovely and welcomed me back so warmly, here is chapter 2 xxx

The week passes slowly, Louis gets a piece of bread a day and a glass of water, he's let out once a day to use the bathroom. He doesn't see Harry but he knows Harry can see him, by the camera in the ceiling.

By the end of the week Louis has eaten only one piece of bread and Harry's guilt is becoming to much to handle, Harry watches as Louis refuses food, watches Louis sob, his tears and his innocent blue eyes. Watches as he wakes up from nightmares, panic attacks that cause him to pass out. Harry doesn't know what's gotten into him but he's angry, angry at himself for having these feelings towards Louis. Harry acknowledges that Louis is one of the most gorgeous boys he's ever laid eyes on, knows he's got feelings towards him but he doesn't understand why. Harry is nine years Louis senior and has the complete urge to wrap Louis up in cotton wool and keep him safe forever. 

"Boss?" Drew interrupts Harry whose been staring at the security screen for the past hour, hauled up in his office, just watching Louis. 

"Mm" Harry acknowledges.

"We've found Troy" Drew says.

Harry looks up, he knew it was a matter of time.

"Where?" Harry asks.

"Jamaica" Drew says.

Harry sighs.

"We have his phone and hotel details" Edward says as he walks in with George, Scott and Jax, Andy trialling behind.

"What would you like us to do boss? Kill Louis?" Jax asks hesitantly, it's no surprise to Harry the boys have taken a liking to the kid, talking as nicely as they can and trying to help Louis be more comfortable. It's safe to say they've all grown fond of him and feel heavy about leaving him in he basement.

Harry whips his head around to look Jax in the eyes.

"We're not killing him" Harry says.

"Boss, you.....you can trust us" Scott says sincerely.

"I know, I know, I just...." Harry sighs.

"We get it Haz" Drew says. 

And that's enough for Harry, he nods then and turns to work mode, his team know him and respect his feelings, they know him enough to know he's falling for Louis.

"We might not actually be killing Louis but Troy doesn't need to know that, get me Louis, get me an empty gun and get me a video call with Troy" Harry says and they all slip into action immediately.

Five minutes later and Troy's face is up on the big screen in Harry's office. Harry takes his suit jacket off and his white dress shirt is impeccably crisp, he sits down on the front of his desk facing the TV, his boys by his side.

"Well, well, well, look who found me then" Troy laughs.

"Troy" Harry says coldly.

"You must have known you wouldn't catch me Harry, I'm much smarter than that, you'll never get to me" Troy says smugly.

"You deceived me Troy, you stole from me and I don't forget things like that, nor do I forgive, you must know that" Harry says calmly.

"I know more than you think Harry, that's how I outsmarted you" Troy laughs.

"Did you now, well, did you know that I had been having you tailed for 17 months? That I knew your next move before you? That I was playing along with your game the entire time?" Harry asks smirking.

Troys face seems to pale, before he can respond Louis is then brought into the room by Jax, Harry notes Louis looks severely underweight, tired and sick. He has a job to do right now though and pushes his concerned thoughts aside. He grabs Louis from Jax's hold, a little harshly but he needs to show Troy he means business, Louis whimpers, he's gagged and his hands are still tied in front of himself. 

Harry stands up and grabs a gun and holds it to Louis head, Louis eyes widen in fear.

"Did you also know, that I've had your son in my basement for the past five days?" Harry smirks out evilly.

"Louis" Troy says.

Harry grabs Louis around the waist and pulls him back to his chest.

"He's a pretty little thing, isn't he" Harry says dangerously.

"I'm so sorry Louis" Troy says.

Louis remains silent, he's scared shitless right now and he feels so sick.

"I'm going to kill him, Troy, I'll shoot his innocent, pretty little brains out, do you understand" Harry says so darkly. 

"I'm not coming back Harry, you know what you have to do" Troy tells Harry.

"You're going to leave your own son? Let your own son die for your mistakes?" Harry asks Cooley.

"I never wanted him, then he turned out gay, do what you want with him" Troy says and he sounds disgusted.

Harry feels his chest explode in anger at Troy, how could he say that about such an innocent child, such a gorgeous boy, Harry is furious. He feels Louis chest tighten and his breathing become harsh. He knows what he has to do and he will find Troy, drag his ass back here and torture him until he gets his revenge. 

"Kill him" Harry snarls as he shoves Louis into Edwards arms. 

The boys see Troy falter and Louis starts to scream behind his gag, he struggles with all his might, his voice choked and raw as Edward drags him out of the room.

"I'm sorry Louis, please understand, take it like a man" Troy yells through the screen after Louis, 

When Louis has left the room, Harry turns to Troy. 

"You disgust me, I hope you never get over the fact you killed your own son" Harry says.

He then ends the call. 

Out in the hallway Louis is dragged to Harry's room by Edward and Scott 

"Calm down kiddo you're okay we aren't going to hurt you" Edward says trying to calm an hysterical Louis.

Louis is panicking though, they get to Harry's room and Edward holds Louis as best he can as Scott unites him and takes his gag off him. 

"Louis, stop, listen to us, we aren't going to hurt you" Scott says.

Louis stops struggling but he can't breathe properly, he's upset, he's sore, he's sick and he's just been held at gun point.

"Get Haz and Andy" Edward tells Scott,

Scott leaves the room in a haste and goes to Harry's office. As much as they don't want to admit it, the boys have all seemed to have developed a soft spot for Louis.

"Boss, it's Louis, we can't calm him, Andy I think he needs you" Scott says.

Andy and Harry exit the room and make their way to Harry's, they see Louis standing up breathing irregularly in hysterics.

"Kiddo, just stop, you're okay" Edward tries.

Harry makes eyes contact with Edward and gestures for him to leave, he does and Harry moves closer to Louis. Andy stays back watching on, Andy is a qualified doctor and is employed by Harry as the mobs medic.

"Louis, I'm going to need you to calm down now" Harry says, trying to calm down himself, his heart is aching at the sight of Louis.

Louis looks at Harry pained.

"I know what I said back there, but i promise you Louis, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to kill you" Harry says.

"Louis breaks then and sobs escape him as he collapses to the ground, Harry is quick to catch him and scoops the small boy up into his arms. 

He falls to the ground with Louis and comforts him as best he can. 

Andy leaves the room to give them some privacy.

Louis eventually calms down, it takes a long time but soon his breathing is normal and he's somewhat calm.

Harry wordlessly helps Louis up, he takes him into the bathroom, no words are exchanged as he strips them both down to their boxer shorts and pulls Louis into the warm shower. Harry cleans Louis up, gets him to brush his teeth and wash his hair. Louis is clearly exhausted and Harry takes over. Louis is dried and re dressed in Harry's sweats and sweater, that are miles to big. It does something to Harry seeing Louis in his clothes. 

He leads Louis back to his bed and tucks him in tightly, Louis falling asleep before his head even hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boss" Jax says as Louis enters the kitchen downstairs. 

Harry looks around and the sight of Louis makes him weak. Louis has been asleep for fifteen hours, his body exhausted. Harry thinks he looks adorable in his clothes, them falling off him in all the right ways. He looks sick though.

"Louis" Harry says and he sounds slightly relieved.

Louis looks to Harry scared. Harry goes over to Louis and kneels down in front of him.

"Louis, we aren't going to hurt you okay, you're safe here now. I won't lock you up again, you have my absolute word" Harry says.

Louis looks at Harry and nods in understanding.

"My dad isn't coming back, so what are you going to do with me if you're not going to kill me?" Louis asks, his voice husky from soreness and sleep.

"Edward and Drew are going to take you home now, I'm letting you leave" Harry tells him sincerely.

Louis is relieved he isn't going to be hurt, relieved Harry is not going to kill him but what's he got to go back to? Nothing , a dodgy old apartment that's falling to pieces. His father is gone, Louis has no one. He can't stay here though, with Harry. As much as he feels something towards Harry, it's confusing and Harry is so scary, intimidating and dangerous. 

Louis nods in response again.

Harry gets up and organises a few things before Louis is being sent off. Harry doesn't ask for the clothes he lent Louis back and as Louis is about to walk outside to the car he's stopped.

"Listen cub, I'm sorry we had to meet like this, I'm sorry I had to do what I did to you, but I had no choice" Harry says.

Louis knows it's going to take him a while to get over the trauma of what happened to him, he's just grateful he's still alive. Harry did have a choice though and that gets Louis angry. 

"Yes you did, but whatever helps you sleep at night" Louis says.

Harry is surprised at Louis slight outburst. 

"Here" Harry says holding out his card for Louis.

Louis takes it questioningly .

"If you ever need me" Harry says.

Louis scoffs and throws the card back at Harry.

"I doubt I'll need anything from someone who wanted to kill me" Louis says and then he's in the back of the car leaving a stunned Harry behind.

The car ride is silent, apart from the directions Louis gives Drew and Edward. Louis is dropped off out the front of his dodgy apartment building. Drew and Edward keep in their disgust at the sight of the place. 

"See ya round kiddo" Edward says sincerely.

"I highly doubt that" Louis says tiredly.

Edward just smirks at him in response.

"Be good" Drew tells him.

Louis sighs and exits the car, he makes his way up the first flight of stairs to the front door of the apartment, he notices the car hasn't left yet and is waiting for him to get inside. Louis finds the spare key under the mat and opens the door, he makes sure he locks the door behind him and watches out the window as the car speeds off down the street. 

Louis sighs and turns around, leaning against the door, he looks at the small lonely apartment. The room is the size of Harry's small basement, with one small single mattress in the corner, white walls with paint peeling off them and a small Kitchenette. The toilet is in a small room off to the side with a small shower inside. Louis has no fridge or microwave and has very little clothing. His dad gave him what he could and Louis assumed he was trying his hardest to provide for him but now he knows it was all bullshit. His dad was obviously living the high life somewhere else and leaving Louis to rot. Louis knows he will have to get a job after school to keep up the rent on the place, he'll have to think of ways to find food too. 

Louis feels absolutely lost and he lays down on his bed, he lets the last week wash over him and in turn he cries again, he feels like he just hasn't stopped and it hurts so bad. He's scared and feels so alone and for some stupid reason that he can't come to terms with, he wishes Harry wasn't an asshole and was here to look after him. 

.......

"Oi, where the fuck have you been?" Jake, Louis friend yells towards him when he reaches his locker.

"Sorry, was sick this past week" Louis says quietly.

"And you didn't think to call me or text me to let me know? I've been trying to get hold of you all week Louis" Jake scolds.

"Sorry J, I lost my phone" Louis says sheepishly,

"Fucking hell Louis, again" Jake scolds shaking his head.

Jake is a year older than Louis and although him and Louis are close he's got other friends that don't like Louis. So they don't hang round that much.

"You still look like shit Louis, maybe you should have a few more days off?" Jake suggests.

Louis feels like he has a bad flu and he's still not sleeping or eating which adds to everything, he's already missed a whole week of school thanks to Harry though and he can't afford to miss any more, 

"I'm fine" Louis says in response.

Jake sighs but nods and him and Louis head to class. 

After school Louis heads to the bar downtown, it's a 25 minute walk and he's managed to get an afternoon job, washing dishes and glasses. He's exhausted by the time he arrives but he gets to work. The bar owner, Nick is actually really nice to Louis, unlike the men inside the bar. It's a pretentious place but the men inside are Alpha males, Louis can hear their loud laughs and arrogant conversations from inside the kitchen. 

By the time he finishes at 9, walks home and finishes his homework it's gone 1am and Louis falls into another nightmare filled sleep. 

.....

"Well?" Harry asks his men curtly as they gather in his office the next night.

"His place is a shithole, in the dodgy area of London, he goes to school at London public and works nights at Nick's Bar" Scott tells Harry. 

"What do you mean works nights at Nick's Bar?" Harry asks angrily.

"He's a glassy" Drew clarifies.

"He gets no support from Troy, who thinks Louis dead anyway and his mum's dead, died when Louis was little." Edward says.

Harry feels his heart clench. 

"Get organised, we're going for a drink at Nicks" Harry tells the boys.

They all smirk and head off to get ready. 

Nicks bar is packed and as soon as Harry and his boys enter the club, the chatter dies down. Nicks is for members of the underground only, the men inside this bar are very powerful and rich, nothing compared to Harry though, which they would all like to be.

"Gentlemen" Harry smirks out.

He gets no answer.

"I'm not here on business, no need to be so nervous, no one will die tonight" Harry speaks, his voice like liquid, he's teasing yet scarily dark and just the sight of a powerful Harry has men secretly shaking.

Everyone seems to relax and goes back to trying to enjoy themselves. Nick spots Harry and comes over, they hug each other smiling.

"Haven't seen you in forever you ass" Nick scolds Harry.

"I'm sorry my old friend, it's not intentional" Harry says smiling.

"Come on, let's get you and the boys a drink" Nick says, leading Harry over to the bar, they sit down and Nick gets them all the usual. 

Harry takes a sip and then leans on the bar, his black shirt unbuttoned to his belly button and his sleeves rolled to his elbows, he's insanely gorgeous and eyes are constantly on him.

"I have a question" Harry starts.

"I thought you might" Nick responds, smirking.

"Louis Tomlinson" Harry speaks.

"My new glassy?" Nick confirms.

Harry nods.

"He's a good kid, needed work so I gave him a job, didn't think he'd do well out on the floor with this lot, he seems innocent and thought he'd be best away from prying eyes" Nick says.

"Good to see we're on the same page, I want you to do me a favour" Harry says sincerely.

Nick nods and puts his hands on the bar, leaning in closer to Harry.

"Keep an eye on him yeah" Harry says.

"You have my word" Nick replies.

Harry smiles in response, Nicks word is good enough for Harry. 

"He's out back if you want me to get him?" Nick says.

"If you don't mind" Harry smiles.

Nick then goes back to get Louis.

Louis comes out to the doorway, looking disheveled and sick, Harry is instantly concerned. He's wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a torn jumper, he looks homeless. He's still the most gorgeous thing Harry has ever laid eyes on though. The rest of the bar must think the same thing as all eyes dart to Louis.

"Harry?" Louis asks confused from behind he bar, 

"Hi there little cub" Harry smirks.

Louis blushes.

"Nick said you wanted to see me? I haven't heard from my dad I swear, I'm not hiding anything" Louis says a bit fast.

"I know kiddo" Harry says gently.

The men in the bar watch on curiously at the exchange between the two. Harry knows eyes are on them so he needs to make this quick.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay" Harry says. "By the looks of things you could be better" Harry then adds concerned.

"I'm fine thanks" Louis lies.

They stare at each other silently for a few seconds.

"If....if you're not going to put a bullet in my head, would you mind if I got back to work, I can't afford to stop" Louis says. 

Edward, Drew and Scott let out a chuckle at Louis boldness, this kid is actually so cute and funny, the boys like him a lot. Like that he stands up to Harry, even though he's shit scared.

"Sure thing" Harry smirks.

Harry gets off his stool and downs the rest of his drink.

"See you round cub" Harry says with a wink and then him and the boys are gone.

Nick turns to Louis, eyebrows raised.

Louis shrugs at Nick, turns around and goes back to work, oblivious to the rest of the bar staring at him.

Louis leaves at 9pm, it's cold out and he just wants to get home quickly. The walk is 20 minutes and halfway home he gets an uneasy feeling, like he's being watched. He walks faster but still can't shake the feeling, he's scared and is about to start sprinting when two shadows come out from the alleyway in front of him causing Louis to stop abruptly, his breathing harsh.

"You are a cute thing aren't you" one of the shadows speaks, both men are in trench coats and one has a smoke. They look like they wouldn't hesitate to kill Louis. 

Louis doesn't answer.

"How do you know Harry Styles?" The other shadow asks,

Louis has no idea who Harry Styles is, he assumes it's Harry but has no idea what his last name is.

"The guy, in the bar?" Louis asks shyly.

The men laugh.

"Don't tell us you don't know who Harry Styles is kid" one of them says.

"I don't know his last name but the Harry at the bar kidnapped me and nearly killed me" Louis says quietly.

"Hmmmm if Harry Styles decides to kill you, he kills you, why the fuck are you still alive" the other guy asks.

"I dunno, ask him yourself" Louis says upset, he's tired and just wants to get home.

"You don't just go and ask Harry Styles a question kid" one of the guys laughs out

They look at Louis for a few moments assessing him.

"You do mean something to him then" one says so quietly Louis barely hears it. 

"Oi, leave him alone" Louis hears from behind him, he spins around and sees Nick approaching, by the time he turns back around the two men are gone.

"You okay?" Nick asks 

"Yeah, thanks" Louis says,

"Of course, you better get going, it's late, run straight home Lou" Nick says.

It's a warning and Louis listens and runs the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nick called, Louis is home safe" Edward tells Harry as he walks into his office.

Harry nods, standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

"What's word?" Harry asks.

Edward sighs.

"Street wants to know who he is, two guys stopped him walking home, Nick has no idea who they were, newbies he thinks. Asking questions about you and Louis" Edward relays.

Harry sighs.

"Okay, I want 24 hour protection on him" Harry says.

"Boss, with all due respect, why is Louis different?" Edward asks carefully.

Harry looks intently at Edward 

"I wish I knew" Harry says defeated.

"It's because you're in love with him" Scott says smirking as he and Drew walk into the office.

"Not this again" Harry says rolling his eyes.

The boys chuckle.

"I don't fall in love boys" Harry says as he leans forward and rests his hands on his desk.

"No, you just haven't fallen in love before, Louis got you and that's okay you know" Drew says.

"But it isn't, I can't just bring him into this world, I can't just open him up to this, I kill people for a living, I own strip clubs, I deal drugs, the government pays me to make sure our streets are clean and organised. How can I bring an innocent kid into all of that?" Harry asks frustratingly.

"He doesn't need to be involved Haz, you know that, keep him seperate. He may not know exactly what you do, but he sure as shit knows that his dad isn't a banker and that you nearly killed him" Scott says.

"People want me dead, I'd be putting him in danger, he would be a target to get to me" Harry says.

"Have we let them get to you so far?" Drew asks.

"Why would we let them get Louis?" Edward says.

"And now the street knows of him, when they dig deeper, find out he's Troy's son, he will be safer with you" Scott says.

Harry sighs, the boys are right, Louis is safer with him. He can't just kidnap Louis though, make him live with him, make Louis fall in love with him too. He will just have to do this the right way and hopefully Louis returns the feelings.

......

Louis walks out of school the next day with a runny nose, bad cough and wheezy chest. His throat feels like it's closing over and he knows he's burning up. Jake and him walk to the front of the school together, Louis trying to work out how he's going to get off work tonight, he just feels awful.

"Whoa, is the president here or something" Jake whistles, causing Louis to look up from his feet.

He sees three black range rovers, waiting in the school parking lot, there are kids gathering and staring everywhere. The middle car has Drew and Scott standing around it, Drew at the top of the car and Scott at the boot. Edward is standing at the back door. 

"Shit" Louis says.

"What? You know who it is?" Jake asks.

"Um yeah, I'll see you next week?" Louis says to Jake who nods and goes to stand with his other friends, the jocks of the school, who all hate Louis, they watch as Louis approaches the car, well everyone watches. Louis is hesitant to approach.

"Hey kiddo!" Edward greets him cheerily.

"Hi, Ed" Louis says,

"How's our boy?" Drew asks from the hood of the car,

"I'm okay" Louis says,

"Harry would like to see you, is that okay?" Scott asks then from his spot.

Louis looks around at everyone whispering and staring at him.

"Yeah, I guess, only if he hasn't changed his mind about killing me though" Louis says.

The boys all chuckle.

"Come on" Edward says 

He opens the door and Louis gets in the backseat, he's met with Harry, sitting on the seat in a black suit and tie, his jacket is lying over the centre console and his white dress shirt is folded to his elbows, Louis didn't realise how many tattoos Harry actually had.

"Afternoon little cub" Harry says smiling slightly, he takes in Louis disheveled and sick appearance.

Louis puts his bag on the floor and Edward shuts the door. Louis looks at Harry.

"Why do you call me that?" Louis asks shyly.

Harry smirks.

"Haven't you heard you don't just ask Harry Styles a question" Harry says, his smirk growing.

Louis rolls his eyes,

"I knew you had Nick follow me" Louis sighs. 

"Mmmm do you know why?" Harry says.

"I....I swear I didn't tell those guys anything, I told you I haven't heard from my dad, I'd tell you if I had I swear!" Louis says panicked.

"Calm down kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you okay, let's get that straight right now, I'm not planning to hurt you, ever, do you understand" Harry says sincerely as he looks at Louis.

"But you could get someone else to hurt me" Louis says, his voice croaky.

Harry smirks, Louis is a smart kid.

"Yes, but I won't, do you trust me?" Harry asks then, 

Louis looks at Harry, right in his eyes.

"For some stupid reason I do and I don't know why but I'll probably regret it later" Louis says sighing.

"I'm telling you now Louis, that I want to protect you and I'm going to okay" Harry tells Louis. 

"You don't need to, I'm fine" Louis says as his breathing becomes a bit wheezy, Harry notices and watches on concerned as Louis tries to get his breath back, trying to act like he isn't struggling.

"It's a big bad world out their Louis" Harry says.

"Yeah and I bet you're the biggest part of the bad huh Harry" Louis says.

Harry just smirks, this kid.

"Come now, I'll take you home" Harry says as Drew starts driving the car.

Louis looks out the window as they drive, hopefully come Monday the school would have forgotten about the three black cars in the car park and Louis won't have to answer questions. Harry watches Louis intently, he loves just watching the kid, loves his innocence, he can see the pain behind his eyes though and Harry wants to know why.

They pull up to Louis apartment and Harry follows Louis out of the car and up the stairs. Louis looks at Harry confused as to why he's following him.

"I'd like to see where you live" Harry replies.

"My dad was never here Harry, so if you're secretly looking for something he's left behind it won't be here" Louis says unlocking the door.

"Why do you always think I have a hidden agenda?" Harry questions as he walks in and locks the door behind him.

"Because I don't understand why you're around me if it's not to find out information" Louis says coughing.

"I thought you said you trusted me" Harry says.

Louis shrugs, he goes to place his school bag on his bed.

"Did your dad live here with you when he was around?" Harry asks Louis as he takes in he disgusting room Louis calls home.

"No, I assumed he was always working but, now I know he was living the highlife away from me" Louis says upset.

"Do you know what your dad does for a living Louis?" Harry asks, coming to take a seat on the mattress next to Louis.

"Well I know he's not a banker" Louis chuckles and Harry smiles.

"I don't know if I really want to know, I know he was dodgy, you probably are too, you're both dangerous and I don't know if I want to know why" Louis says seriously.

"Good choice" Harry says.

"I'm not dodgy though, I can assure you nothing I do is illegal, I work with the government" Harry says.

"You kill people though, how's that legal?" Louis asks.

"Let's just call it...eliminating the problems for society's benefit" Harry smirks.

"So, I'm supposed to believe you're the good guy?" Louis asks.

"No little Cub, but I'm your good guy" Harry says seriously.

Louis can't help but blush and look at his lap.

"Now, I'm not leaving you here while your sick, do you even have hot water?" Harry asks. Looking around.

Louis shrugs 

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" Louis says.

"Don't I? Come on, don't worry about packing" Harry says.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Louis asks 

"Can't you just be thankful I'm not killing you" Harry says.

Louis laughs shyly and Harry can't help the smile that spreads across his face and the warmth that grows in his chest from hearing Louis.

"Come on" Harry says and he helps Louis out of the apartment, hopefully he won't return.

Harry puts Louis safely in the car and he and his men don't miss the various eyes on them.

 

Louis ends up falling asleep in the car, he can't keep his eyes open, he rests his head on the window and is so tired he falls asleep.

"They're watching us" Drew pipes up from the front when Louis is off.

"I know" Harry sighs.

"We've got him boss, he's safe" Scott then says from the front.

Harry sighs.

"He's sick, I want Andy to come look him over" Harry says.

"He hasn't looked well since he left" Scott says.

"Andy's on his way over" Drew says as he texts on his phone and Harry nods in acknowledgement. 

"I trust you boys with my life, you're my family and I love you all dearly, but I need to know that you're going to protect him, I need him safe" Harry says as he reaches out and moves a piece of hair off Louis forehead.

"You have our word Harry, Louis is now part of the family, we won't hesitate to take a bullet for him" Drew says.

Harry nods in understanding, it's to late to change his mind now, the streets are moving and whispering, they know of Louis and it's a matter of time before his true identity is exposed and what he means to Harry is word. He just hopes he is strong enough to keep Louis protected.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis wakes in a room he's never been in before, he's sweating and his fever is apparent, he realises he's been changed into sweats and a T-shirt, both are brand new. The room is dark but he wanders out and downstairs, where he can hear the television on. He wanders tiredly into the lounge area, sniffling as he goes. He sees the boys spread all over he couches playing PlayStation. Harry is nowhere in sight.

"Hey Kiddo, you okay?" Edward asks concerned, Louis looks really sick.

"Yeah" Louis whispers out.

"Come sit with us Lou" Scott says patting the spot between him and Edward, Drew sitting on Scotts other side, while Jax and George take up the floor.

"Where's Harry?" Louis asks, for some reason he wants to be close to the man while he feels like rubbish.

"Just gone out to do a bit of work, he will be back soon" Jax says.

Louis walks over and sits down on the couch.

"You hungry?" Edward asks.

Louis shakes his head

"Thirsty?" Drew checks.

"Little bit"'Louis says.

"I'll get you a drink" George says and gets up.

"No, I can get it it's okay" Louis says.

"It's fine I'm heading In there anyway" George smiles.

The other boys all give George their orders of food and drink and he goes to get it organised.

Louis coughs and his chest rattles and hurts.

Scott reaches out and feels Louis forehead,

"Woah kid, you're burning up" Scott says.

"I'm fine, just a cold" Louis says.

He curls up and he leans on Scott who is taken aback but loves that Louis is comfortable and feels safe enough with him and the boys. Scott lifts his arm and pulls Louis into his chest, Edward gets a blanket to put over Louis who shivers underneath it.

George walks back in and hands everyone what they asked for and gives Louis a bottle of water, he takes it and drinks pretty much the whole bottle.

"Only a little thirsty huh?" Drew says chuckling.

Louis blushes.

"We were about to watch a movie, is that okay with you?" Edward asks,

"Me?" Louis wonders.

"Yeah, you" Scott chuckles.

"Oh um it's your house, I don't mind at all" Louis says.

Edward smiles and ruffles Louis hair as the boys put a movie on. 

Twenty minutes in and Louis is passed out completely on Scotts chest, his body is to warm and he keeps coughing in his sleep.

Harry and Andy walk into the lounge and see Louis curled up on Scott's chest, shaking.

"Is he okay?" Harry asks concerned. He's not used to feeling worried about someone like this.

"He's got a pretty high temp, wouldn't eat and passed out about ten minutes ago" Drew says.

Harry looks towards Andy.

"I'll look him over" Andy says.

The boys pause the movie and Andy kneels on the floor and starts checking Louis over, he listens to his chest and Louis doesn't stir, until Andy puts the thermometer inside his ear.

"Uggggghhh" Louis whines 

"It's okay Lou, sorry for waking you, I'm just checking your temperature" Andy reassures Louis.

Louis eyes flutter open and he sees Andy and Harry kneeling in front of him.

"Harry" Louis croaks before he launches himself toward Harry, putting his arms around Harry's neck. Harry is startled at Louis affection but welcomes it. 

"Hey little cub" Harry says. He manoeuvres so he picks Louis up like a child and Edward moves so Harry can sit on the couch Louis straddling him.

"I missed you" Louis whispers, burying his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"You did?" Harry says proudly.

Louis nods his head.

"Well, I missed you to darling" Harry tells him.

Louis coughs Wetly and whines it hurts so much.

"Can you let Andy finish looking you over?" Harry asks Louis gently.

Louis nods but grips Harry's shirt tightly. 

Andy finishes looking in Louis throat and checking his temperature before he sighs and looks to Harry. Louis passing out once again.

"He's got a pretty bad chest infection, if we don't get on top of it, it will turn to phenomena" Andy says.

"Shit" Harry says.

"It's okay, I'll prescribe some strong antibiotics and as long as he stays in bed for a week he should be fine" Andy says.

"I did this to him, I left him in that cold basement for a week straight with no shoes on his feet and no jumper. This is my fault" Harry worries.

"Haz, it's okay, I can treat him" Andy says.

"I should never have done that to him, he's so innocent and I should have protected him" Harry says upset.

"Harry, you can't do this to yourself, it is what it is and you can't start having a conscience now, our life doesn't allow it" Scott says.

"I've never felt guilty like this before" Harry admits.

"We know and we know Louis means a lot to you, just try not to worry, Andy will have him fixed up in no time" Edward reassures. 

Harry nods, 

"I'm going to take him up to bed, can you keep tabs on Josh and Luke, they are supposed to do a deal at Lavish, think something's dodgy" Harry says as he gets up.

"Yep, we're onto it, we've go Jase and Leo on it" George tells Harry.

Harry nods and carries Louis like a child up to his bedroom, he wants Louis to sleep in his room so he can keep an eye on him.

Louis wakes two hours later, he's feeling like shit.

"Ughhhh" Louis groans.

His eyes flutter open and he comes face to face with Harry, whose looking at him reassuringly, the small lamp on in the corner is filtering light into the room and Louis can see how beautiful and green Harry's eyes are.

"Hi little cub" Harry smiles, he reaches out and moves Louis fringe off his forehead.

"Hi" Louis whispers.

Harry is lying next to him in sweats and a T-Shirt, Louis realises he's in Harry bedroom, in his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks.

"I'm fine" Louis says.

"Lier" Harry smirks.

"Why am I in your room?" Louis asks.

"So I can keep an eye on you, I can take you back to your room if you're not comfortable" Harry says

"No" Louis says quickly.

Harry smirks.

"I mean, um.....no I....I want to be next to you" Louis blushes.

"Come here" Harry demands and Louis listens instantly.

"Good boy" Harry says and he rests Louis on his muscly chest and cuddles him close.

"Take these" Harry then instructs and he helps Louis take two pills Andy prescribed.

Louis rests back against Harry and is so content and comfortable.

"Rest now cub, I'll stay by your side" Harry says and Louis grips Harry's shirt tightly, soaking in his amazing smell, as he falls back to sleep.

The next morning Louis wakes up to an empty bed, no-one in sight, Harry's side is cold but the clock only reads 9am. Louis notices a note beside the bed, instructing him to take the two pills Harry left him and to finish the entire bottle of water. Louis rolls his eyes but does as he's told.

He gets out of bed, wanting to find Harry, he's a little hungry too. He walks slowly down the stairs, his head spinning a little, he feels a bit better though, thankfully. 

As he gets to the kitchen, he hears Harry's booming voice, 

"I don't give a fuck Josh, you get me the money or you kill him, this is the third time" Harry bellows.

Louis makes it to the doorway, the phone on speaker in the middle of the huge kitchen island, Harry, Edward, Drew and Scott stand around it.

"I know Sir, I'm sorry okay" the guy on the other end speaks.

"I understand you're new Josh and that's the only reason I'm calling, usually one of my men would be dealing with you and by that I mean YOU would be the one with the bullet through the head" Harry yells.

"I'm sorry, I'll get the money out of him, he promised me by tomorrow" Josh says pleadingly.

"If he doesn't have the money by tomorrow, I expect a Bullet through his head am I clear!" Harry says darkly.

"Yes sir, clear as day, I won't let you down" Josh says.

Harry doesn't wait for a reply, instead he hangs up. 

All four men are dressed impeccably in suit pants and dress shirts, all cleanly shaven. They all look absolutely intimidating and scary. Harry sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I should have gone to the deal myself" Harry says.

"What do you want us to do?" Edward asks.

"Follow him, one wrong move and end him" Harry says.

Louis can't help the gasp and all four head whip up to see him standing in the doorway,

Harry smirks.

"Its not nice to eavesdrop darling" Harry announces.

"You're going to kill him?" Louis asks.

"Only if I have to" Harry says.

"Why?" Louis questions with a cute sniff.

Harry sighs and walks over towards Louis.

"Remember when we talked about not knowing things" Harry asks.

Louis nods, looking up at Harry from behind his long lashes.

Harry nods in response 

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks Louis.

"I'm okay" Louis says.

Harry and the boys think Louis is adorable, with his sweater paws, bed hair and sniffly nose. 

"Hungry?" Drew asks.

"Yeah a little" Louis says.

"You've been asleep two days cub, you'll be eating even if you're not hungry" Harry says leading Louis to the island in the middle of the kitchen, picking him up and placing him on the bench. 

Louis giggles and the boys smile, Harry's dimples popping.

 

"Pancakes?" Harry asks then

Louis shakes his head no

"Bacon and eggs?" Scott asks.

Louis shakes his head.

"fruit?" Drew chuckles

Louis again shakes his head cutely

"Toast?" Louis asks

"Anything for you" Harry says and Edward gets to making Louis some toast. 

"I can make it" Louis says.

"No, you're still sick and not even supposed to be out of bed" Edward says.

"Have I really been asleep two days? Louis asks shyly.

"You have, you're not well Louis, it's okay" Harry says at Louis slight distress.

"So it's Monday today?" Louis asks,

Harry nods.

"I'm supposed to be at school" Louis says.

"You're sick and Andy has said you're to be in bed for the rest of the week" Harry says pointedly.

"But.....I'm.....I can't, I've already missed to much school, I'm going to get into trouble and Jake will be wondering where I am" Louis says as he goes to jump off the counter. 

"Whaoh little cub, calm down" Harry says catching Louis. 

"Who's Jake?" Drew asks,

"He's my friend at school, I lost my phone when you......when I....when you took me" Louis shakes his head to rid himself of the memory of being kidnapped.

"You don't have a phone?" Harry asks, how did this slip passed him, he should have checked that.

Louis shakes his head.

"I need to tell Jake where I am and I have to get my school work and I have to go home, I can't stay here for a week" Louis panics, causing him to have a coughing fit.

"Okay, okay just calm down, the boys will sort out Jake, the school and your school work okay" Harry says as Louis calms down a little.

"And you are absolutely staying here, no arguments understand" Harry says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"But" Louis tries, he gets a glare from Harry so he looks down submissively.

"Let's get you back to bed" Harry says as he picks Louis up like a child, he grabs the toast from Edward and a bottle of water and heads upstairs, not before all the boys and himself have a private conversation with their eyes. 

"Comfy?" Harry asks as he's laid Louis down and propped him up with his pillows and given him his toast.

Louis nods in response.

Harry then turns the TV on and takes his shoes off, he then crawls into bed next to Louis and cuddles Louis to his side.

"Eat" Harry says and Louis does as Harry puts on a movie. 

"You're so bossy" Louis tells Harry. 

Harry chuckles.

"Yet, you're so submissive little cub, I like it" Harry says sexily.

Louis sits up and Harry raises an eyebrow at him, Louis looks at Harry, trying to see if he can figure him out, figure out what Harry really wants with him. 

"What is this Harry? Are you just feeling guilty?" Louis questions.

Harry looks at Louis confused, he turns himself completely facing Louis and props himself up on his arm.

Louis puts the toast on the nightstand and turns to face Harry again.

"Is that why you're being overly nice to me, why I'm here? Because you feel guilty for what you did to me?" Louis asks.

"No Louis, I mean, yes I do feel guilty for what I put you through, but that's not why you're here darling, I wouldn't go to this much trouble if guilt was my only problem" Harry says darkly.

"Problem?" Louis asks.

Harry sighs and he then reaches out and grabs Louis by the back of the neck and brings their lips together 

Louis is taken back completely but Harry's lips feel amazing. Harry deepens the kiss, Louis tastes so sweet and beautiful and he can't get enough. Louis responds instantly and Harry manoeuvres them so Louis is flat on his back, Harry hovering over him. They break away for air, Louis panting as he can't breathe through his nose very well. 

"You're mine little cub and I'm not letting you go" Harry says darkly.

"Yours?" Louis asks.

"I'm not used to feelings Louis and you give me so many" Harry says and Louis can finally see some vulnerability in Harry's eyes.

"I do? But you..... wanted to kill me" Louis says 

"And I wouldn't have hesitated, you would be dead right now if my feelings hadn't have gotten in the way, I don't feel Louis, I don't show mercy, what I do for a living doesn't allow it, but you, you somehow got me feeling things for you, I can't let you go" Harry says.

"I.....I'm.....but" Louis tries, he's so confused, he feels sick but doesn't want to leave Harry, he wants Harry's arms around him making him feel safe.

"Please Louis, don't deny me, I don't know what I would do" Harry says.

"I feel things for you too Harry, I just don't know why or what and I'm scared" Louis admits.

"Of me?" Harry asks.

"A little, I don't think you will hurt me, I trust your word that you won't, right now..... but if it doesn't work out or you get sick of me, if my dad comes back.... will you use me, will you hurt me then?" Louis asks.

"I want nothing more than to wrap you in my arms and protect you forever, these feelings go beyond anything I've ever had, your safety and happiness is what's important to me and I'll give you everything you've ever dreamed of, if you'll have me, If you will let me. If this doesn't work, for whatever reason, if you want out, you come first. You have my word you can leave at anytime and I will let you live your life, I promise" Harry says sincerely.

Louis looks at Harry and the seriousness in his eyes, he can feel Harry's Ernst behind his words.

"Okay" Louis smiles shyly.

Harry smiles so hard his dimples pop and he leans in to kiss Louis again, 

"You're going to get sick" Louis says, breaking the kiss once again.

"Never, I don't get sick" Harry smirks 

Louis rolls his eyes smiling in response.

"Besides, you're only sick because of me, because of what I did to you" Harry says.

"It's okay, I'm not upset at you anymore, I trust you now Harry, I hate my dad but not you" Louis says. 

"If your dad steps foot anywhere near this town again I'll have him murdered, that I cannot deny my cub, I will break every bone in his body and prolong his torture for what he's done to you" Harry says.

"I......I don't" Louis starts, 

Even though his dad is an asshole and treated Louis like crap, he doesn't want any part of his murder.

"Shhhh, darling, I'm sorry, I won't talk like that in front of you" Harry says kissing Louis forehead.

"Harry.....what, exactly do you do?" Louis asks.

"That's for another time cub, when you're better. Now come snuggle with me" Harry says.

Louis doesn't argue, he's to tired and he just wants to be in Harry's arms. He curls up to Harry's side and Harry snuggles him close kissing his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and comments!! So glad you're all liking the story so far!! This chapter is short but the next one will be much longer xxx

......NEXT CHAPTER

"Jake is a jock at Louis school, what we found out is that Louis doesn't have many friends, he's quiet and nerdy and doesn't like being in the social scene, he's a straight A student and has an impeccable IQ" Drew tells Harry.

"Mmmmm a smart one then" Harry replies.

"We brought him a new phone, tracker is installed and we can know where he is at all times" Edward says handing Harry over a new black iPhone.

"We don't trust Jake, we are looking into him a bit more" Scott says.

"Okay, I don't want Louis going back to that school" Harry says.

"We actually have to agree, full of the wrong kind heaps of druggies and we saw at least six girls from Isaacs strip club and we caught three groups of kids from Louis year scoring off Josh, Jake was one of them" Edward says.

"Coke?" Harry asks for clarification.

"No....ICE" Drew says.

"Shit, what the fuck is Josh doing selling ICE to fucking teens, Jesus Christ, get him in my basement by tomorrow" Harry snarls.

"You got it" Scott says.

"How's Louis?" Drew asks.

"He's okay, tired and bored, will one of you go up there and keep him company while I finish off a few deals?" Harry asks.

"Sure boss, happy too" Edward says.

"Thanks boys" Harry replies and he goes back to sorting out some work.

Scott ends up heading up to Louis, he knocks on the door and walks in just as Louis throws the TV remote at the door, Scott catching it before it hits him. He looks at Louis eyebrows raised. Louis huffs and crosses his arms.

"Okay?" Scott asks as he places the remote safely on he bedside table.

"Im bored and Harry won't let me out" Louis says coughing as he does.

"Mmmmm well I wonder why kiddo" Scott chuckles.

"I'm not sick anymore" Louis says.

"No? What did Andy say this morning" Scott asks pointedly.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh" Louis whines and flops dramatically on the bed.

Scott laughs in fondness,

"Is there anything you guys don't know" Louis asks.

Andy came around to check up on Louis this morning, being Day four of Louis bedrest. Louis fever is now low grade but his chest is still horribly infected. Andy has prescribed more antibiotics, and another four days in bed, Louis is going crazy.

"No, that's our job, look here, I've brought you some school work" Scott says.

"Really? You....you went to my school?" Louis asks surprised, sitting up

"Of course, anything for you kiddo" Scott says.

Louis smiles at Scott as he hands it all over.

"I've never known anyone to be happy about school work" Scott says sitting next to Louis.

Louis shrugs.

"I.....I've always been good at it I guess, I've never been very popular, I always just liked books and reading" Louis says, a little ashamed. 

"Hey, that's great Lou, no offence but the kids at your school didn't seem like the type you'd want to be friends with anyway" Scott says.

"Yeah, I guess, they aren't really very nice people if I'm honest, I just stick to myself so it doesn't bother me. It's not like I have a choice in what school I go to" Louis says.

Scott hums in reply thinking.

"What about Jake, he's your friend?" Scott asks nonchalant.

"Yeah, we've been friends since the first day of high school, he was really into books and stuff too, we were best friends......then he got on the football team and he changed completely, he's still my friend but he's got other friends now too, that don't like me. We don't hang out as much anymore, Jake likes to party and stuff and that's not really for me" Louis says.

"Well, I'm sure there are better friends out there that you have a lot more in common with" Scott says.

Louis just shrugs. Scott decides to drop the subject.

"Anything you need, while I'm here?" Scott says.

"Harry?" Louis asks hopefully.

"Sorry kiddo, he will be a few more hours, I'm here though we can watch a movie or something?" Scott says.

"Okay, I'm going to do some school work though" Louis says, 

"Of course" Scott says. 

Scott clambers on the bed next to Louis but doesn't get under the covers. He puts a movie on and Louis gets to doing his work. 

 

Two hours later, Louis is finished everything and he's back to whinging he's bored, but Scott makes him lie down and rest and Louis is out like a light in seconds.

"He okay?" Harry asks walking into the room, seeing Louis fast asleep,

"Yeah, he finished all his school work already" Scott chuckles.

Harry smiles as he takes his tie off.

"Told me a bit about Jake, he's not someone you really want hanging around Lou, Louis doesn't seem to know what Jake is into though, but he's trouble and Louis is just so innocent" Scott says.

Harry sighs.

"Thanks Scott, hopefully he won't leave me when he finds out I won't allow him back at school" Harry says.

Scott chuckles.

"If he hasn't left you yet boss, I doubt he will" Scott teases.

Harry swats him out of the room fondly. He's had a rough day and he's so glad his boys help him take away the pressures of the job, he couldn't do it without them. Now Louis is in his life, Harry is even more stressed about his job, he's glad he can trust the boys to look after his gorgeous little cub when he can't.

 

.......... 

"I'm not taking the phone, I'll buy my own Harry" Louis says frustratedly. 

"Do not speak to me like that darling" Harry says holding his anger at bay.

"Or what, you'll just stick a bullet in my head for not listening to your orders?" Louis yells back.

Harry and Louis have been at each other for an entire day, Louis was finally allowed to leave Harry's room, officially off bedrest, Harry hasn't allowed him to go back home and he won't, he won't allow Louis back at school or work either and Louis isn't handling being ordered around very well.

"No! but I won't hesitate to put you over my knee little cub" Harry growls.

"You wouldn't" Louis seethes back.

"Try me Louis" Harry says darkly.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me" Louis says.

"You're still not well Louis, Andy has said you need to take it easy" Harry says.

"I will at my own house where I don't have to take orders from you!" Louis replies.

He then turns around and stomps away.

"This is all because I brought him a fucking phone!" Harry bellows at Edward, whose standing at the fridge watching the exchange.

"He wants to earn his own money, I respect him for that" Edward says.

"Well, I want him safe now, I don't care about money, I'll spend as much fucking money on him as I fucking please" Harry yells 

Edward smiles and shakes his head at Harry,

"He's a teenager Harry, he's pushing your buttons, he's seeing how far he can bend the line, you've just told him he can't go back to school, can't work at Nick's and that he can't go home. How do you think he feels?" Edward asks.

"I don't fucking care, he needs to be safe or I won't be able to stop worrying" Harry says angrily.

"Okay, okay, listen, let him leave on the condition he takes the phone, let him go home and go back to school, we will be watching him like a hawk, he will be tailed 24/7 we will guard him Harry, let him make the decisions on staying here, let him go and then ask him in a week. The key being to ask!" Edward says. 

"Ughhhhh fuck this" Harry says and storms off leaving Edward smirking, he knows Harry will listen to him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Cub, listen to me, I call, you answer, no ifs butts or maybes, someone will pick you up and take you to and from school and work, It will be me when I can, i want you back at my house Friday evening for the weekend okay" Harry tells Louis as they pull up outside Louis place.

"Okay, I know, I know," Louis says.

Harry leans over and kisses Louis, so much meaning behind the kiss, Louis returns it eagerly and they pull away panting.

"Be safe" Harry says looking into Louis eyes.

Louis is confused, why wouldn't he be safe

"You too" Louis replies 

"Make sure you stay warm too, cover your chest and wear socks on your feet, I know you hate that but you have too" Harry says.

Louis smiles 

"Okay H" he says rolling his eyes.

"Bye Ed, bye Scott" Louis says to the two in the front.

"Bye Bud be good" Edward says.

Louis exits the car and makes his way upstairs and into the apartment safely, he watches Harry's car drive away and his phone rings instantly.

"Really?" Louis laughs.

"Just checking, bye little cub" Harry says.

"Harry?" Louis says before Harry hangs up 

"Mmmm?" Harry replies

"I...I'll miss you" Louis says.

"I'll miss you to baby boy" Harry says and then the call is disconnected.

Louis sighs.

He really likes Harry but he's been on his own so long, having someone dictate his life to him is something he isn't used too, he likes that Harry cares but he is shit scared if he does something wrong or something Harry doesn't like, Harry will hurt him, or leave him, Harry is so gentle with Louis, he doesn't want to give Harry an excuse not to be and that's the real reason he doesn't want to stay, if Louis is honest with himself he's scared to be alone in his apartment right now, he loves school though well the work not the people but he has to get an education, and he doesn't want Harry spending his money on him. As much as he would like nice things, he doesn't need them and would rather earn things himself, as much as he doesn't like working at Nicks. 

Louis decides to message Jake his new phone number and tells him he will be at school in the morning. 

Louis has a shower and dresses warm like Harry told him too, his place has no heating so it's freezing at night. Louis eats some toast for dinner and settles down in bed. He has a restless sleep, jumping at every noise but finally goes off at 3am.

The next day, Drew and Scott pick Louis up and take him to school, Louis has no idea that they have organised men to watch him while he's in school. So when he finds himself following Jake to the bleachers during lunch, he has no idea he's going to regret it.

"Jake, why are we going to he bleaches, we alway eat by the tree near the fields" Louis says.

"I just have to pick something up Lou, stop worrying" Jake says chuckling,

"I'm not worrying, I just don't like your friends, they don't like me either so I don't want to see them" Louis says whispering.

"They aren't at school today Lou, they have a science field trip, I'm just meeting another friend okay, then we will go eat" Jake says.

Louis just sighs and keeps walking, his black skinny jeans are starting to fall off him and he pulls them up as he walks, the white sweater Harry gave him is falling off his collarbones. They reach the bleachers and see another guy standing underneath. He's got brown hair and blue eyes, he's short and chubby and looks amused.

"Thought you wouldn't show up" the guy says.

"Lies, you knew I would Josh" Jake says chuckling.

"Who's your friend?" Josh asks Jake.

Louis stands awkwardly behind Jake

"That's Louis, he won't say anything, has no idea" Jake says, As he hands Josh a wad of cash and Josh hands Jake a package.

"Pleasure, see you next Monday" Josh smirks.

"As always" Jake smiles.

Jake hands Louis the package then.

"Can you hold this babe" Jake asks,

Louis does, having a small idea of what's inside but not wanting to believe Jake would do that, he's hoping it's just pot or something, jake bends down to open his backpack and is about to take the package back when Edward, Scott and George step out from behind the bleachers.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" George asks.

Louis face pales and jake stands up quickly.

"Joshie, Joshie, Joshie, Harry's been looking for you, wants a word, let's go" George says and escorts josh with him. 

Scott and Edward look towards Louis and Jake, Jake looks at Louis and bolts, Louis thinks about doing the same,

"Not so fast kiddo" Edward says.

"Let's go" Scott tells him.

"But I have school" Louis says.

"Harry isn't going to let you out of his sight after this kid" Edward says.

"What? But, I did t do anything" Louis says unfairly.

Scott and Edward both look towards the package in Louis hands.

"Its not mine I swear!!" Louis says.

"Save it for Harry kiddo" Scott says.

"But.....I don't even know what it is!" Louis says. 

Edward takes the package off Louis and he's led back to their car, josh and George already gone in another. The drive is silent and when they pull up at Harry's, Louis is taken straight to Harry's office. 

He's stood in front of Harry's desk, Harry is dressed in his usual suit and tie and no jacket, he looks livid and has his hands on his hips. 

Edward drops the package onto Harry's desk and then him and Drew stand in the back corner of the office. 

"So, this is the reason you wanted to go back to school then?" Harry asks Louis angrily.

"Wha?" Louis asks 

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Louis, you think you could use and me not find out?" Harry yells.

"Use what?" Louis asks upset.

"Don't play innocent with me, you want to use you don't buy my own shit off the street you come to me, not that I'd allow it" Harry says angrily.

"Harry, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about" Louis says angrily.

"Don't speak to me like that little cub, last warning" Harry glares.

"Than don't speak to me like that, I have no idea why you're yelling at me, I don't even know what's in the packet" Louis cries.

Harry grabs Louis by the arm and drags him out of the room, 

"Harry, let go, you're hurting me" Louis yells as he's dragged downstairs towards the basement. 

"Harry don't take me in their" Louis screams, thinking Harry is taking him into the basement.

Instead Harry leads him into the room next to he basement, when they enter its full of cartons and cartons of bags with white powder, it clicks in Louis head what this is and what was in that packet.

"You want to use Louis, I have an endless supply, go on take it" Harry yells.

"You think, I was using drugs?" Louis asks quietly.

"I'm not stupid" Harry snarls.

"Clearly you are, I've never touched anything in my life, Jake was they one buying it" Louis yells.

"You were there too Louis, you expect me to believe you're innocent, you're using me to get to my supply" Harry says angrily.

Harry knows that isn't the case, knows Louis would never do that but Harry is angry that Louis was even near drugs, even in the same vicinity. Jake is no good. 

"I hate you!" Louis cries.

That gets Harry angry, Louis turns to run but comes face to face with Edward and Scott.

"Take him upstairs to my room" Harry says.

"No!" Louis yells.

Edward grabs Louis gently and picks him up like a child, Louis clings to him as he's taken upstairs.

"It's okay, Lou" Edward reassures Louis.

Louis cries as Edward and Scott put Louis on Harry's bed, as soon as he's let go though Louis jumps off and runs. Scott grabs him though.

"Kiddo, calm down" Scott says.

Edward then grabs a pair of handcuffs and Louis eyes widen, Edward grabs Louis right hand and cuffs it to the bed head.

"We're sorry kiddo, boss's orders" Edward says.

They both kiss Louis on the forehead and leave the room, they hate seeing Louis so upset. Louis continues to cry his eyes out. Five minutes later Harry enters the room, Louis can't read him but he doesn't look at Louis just walks over, un cuffs him and sits on the bed, he then places Louis over his lap and pulls Louis pants down in one swift movement. Louis is trying to catch his breathe back.

"Harry, no pls!" Louis cries, when he realises what's about to happen.

"You will get 10 to each cheek for disobeying me, for putting yourself in danger and for lying, you should be getting more but since this is your first time I'm going easy on you" Harry snarls.

Harry's hand comes down hard and Louis cries out, he's hysterical and sobbing by the time Harry has given him 20 spanks. Harry makes quick work or pulling Louis pants up and cuffing him back to the bed post.

He leaves the room wordlessly and an hysterically sobbing Louis in his wake. 

 

.......

"Why the fuck were you in a school, selling to children" Harry demands as he slashes the whip against Josh's bare back.

"I was making you money!" Josh whimpers.

"What are my rules Joshua" Harry snarls.

They are down in the basement, josh is chained to the wall, arms and legs spread into a star. Harry's boys stand behind Harry, ready to finish the job after Harry is done teaching Josh a lesson.

"Not to sell.......sell to underage kids" josh whimpers.

"So tell me then, why the fuck were you in a school, selling to kids who are 17" Harry demands.

"Jake? Jake is 19, he's not underage, I didn't know he wasn't 19" Josh whimpers

"I'm not talking about Jake, I'm talking about the boy who was with him" Harry snarls.

"I swear, I didn't sell to him, he had no idea, Jake said he wouldn't tell on us, that he didn't know what we were doing. I swear he didn't take any or use, I'd never seen him before" Josh sobs.

Harry stills, fuck, he just punished Louis for lying and he was telling the truth this entire time. Harry is a fucking idiot, a stupid stupid horrid person. 

"You swear?" Harry growls.

"I swear on my life, I've never sold to anyone underage" Josh cries.

"If I find out you're lying, your life is over, your chances are gone don't fucking go near a school to sell again" Harry sneers. 

He drops the whip and heads out, giving the nod to the boys to beat josh up and then to let him go. Harry hates himself right now, he should have listened to his boy, should have trusted him. He just wanted to protect Louis and now he probably never wants to see Harry again.

Harry races towards his room and when he enters he sees an absolutely hysterical Louis on the bed. He's clearly panicking, sobbing and he can't calm himself.

"Louis?" Harry worries.

Louis breathing is erratic and his chest wheezy, Harry pales and cannot believe he's done this to his boy. 

"Darling, calm down" Harry tries.

He moves towards Louis and uncuffs him, bring him into his lap so he's straddling Harry.

"Louis I need you to breathe, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, you were right and I was wrong, I'm so sorry for punishing you when you didn't deserve it" Harry says.

Louis is so far gone he isn't responding well, he can hear Harry and wants his comfort, even though he's shit scared and upset at Harry he still need his comfort and love right now, he's scared and can't stop himself panicking. 

"Shhhhh, you're such a good boy Louis" Harry says over and over.

Harry gets up and carries Louis like a child into the oversize bathroom, he turns the bath on with one hand and runs a warm bubble bath. He gets them both into their boxers and brings Louis into the bath, resting on his chest. Louis then begins to respond and calm down.

"Good boy darling, good boy that's it" Harry encourages.

A good ten minutes later Louis is reduced to hiccups and Harry holds him tightly. 

"Im sorry Louis" Harry says sincerely.

"I'm upset you didn't trust that I was telling the truth" Louis chokes, sniffling

His chest aches and his head throbs.

"Then you left me alone and tied up, you promised you wouldn't do that" Louis says.

"I know, I know, I didn't want you to run away from me" Harry explains.

"Why would I want to be near someone who doesn't trust me, why would you want to be near someone you don't trust?" Louis asks upset.

Harry sighs

"I want to protect you, I was angry, I don't tolerate lying Louis" Harry says.

"Do you not think I respect you, respect us and our relationship enough to tell you the truth?" Louis asks.

 

"You're right and I'm only going to say it once more, I'm sorry and my head got the better of me, the thought of you near those drugs got me so worried Louis I know what those drugs can do to people" Harry says.

Louis sniffs.

"I would never, ever take drugs Harry and I had no idea Jake did either, I.....I won't go back to school, I promise but please, don't be mad at me anymore" Louis says looking up at Harry with innocent eyes.

"Oh cub, I'm not mad at you, just promise me you won't keep secrets from me ever" Harry says.

"Can you promise me you won't do that to me ever again?" Louis asks.

Harry nods his head and Louis rests against Harry, craving his warm arms and love.

 

When the water gets cold Harry gets them both out of the bath and dries and dresses an emotionally and physically exhausted Louis. Harry picks Louis up like a child and brings him downstairs to the kitchen, it's quiet with no one around.

"Now, I'm making you some food, no arguments" Harry says as he sets Louis on the kitchen bench. Louis doesn't let Harry go though, he needs comfort right now.

"Little cub, I need you to let me go, so I can make us some food" Harry says gently, kissing Louis forehead.

"You haven't eaten properly in god knows how long Louis, you're too small and not healthy" Harry says.

Louis sighs.

"I promise I won't go far okay, I'm right here" Harry says gently.

Louis let's Harry go and watches as Harry sets to making them some dinner. Louis watches how Harry dominates a kitchen as well, everything he does is done with so much strength and purpose. His eyebrows furrow together as he cooks in concentration. Louis finds him so attractive and scary and beautiful. He loves how Harry is so soft and loving with him sometimes and Louis knows Harry is trying to get used to feeling like that with someone. He's obviously struggling with his feelings and how to deal with them. Harry's way of dealing with a situation is to cause fear and pain to get his way, even though Harry feels so guilty about what happened and realised his mistakes Louis knows he just needs time to work it all out.

"Okay?" Harry asks as he kisses Louis forehead. Louis hadn't realised Harry was standing in front of him.

"Mm" Louis nods.

"What are you thinking about" Harry asks.

Louis looks into Harry's gorgeous eyes.

"You" Louis whispers causing Harry to smirk.

"Me huh? What about me? " Harry asks, grabbing Louis by the waist and pulling him close so their crutches are practically touching.

"Ummmm" Louis gasps, causing Harry to smirk further.

"Mmmmmm,?" Harry teases gently nipping Louis neck. 

"Just how I think you're beautiful" Louis says shyly as Harry kisses just below Louis ear, causing him to shiver. 

 

"Oh darling, nothing comes close to how gorgeous you are, you do things to me that I never thought possible, I want to devour every...single....inch of you" Harry rasps out.

Louis whimpers and Harry grabs Louis off the bench and carries him swiftly upstairs, Louis is placed carefully on the bed, more carefully than Louis thought Harry was capable of.

Harry finds Louis lips and they make out heatedly, their hands roaming each other's bodies, Harry cups Louis cheeks and deepens the kiss, tongues massaging each others. Louis responds eagerly and Harry pushes Louis further into the mattress, Louis pulls away panting before Harry connects their lips again. Harry can't get enough of Louis, his taste his smell, he emits a moan and Louis responds with a whimper. 

Harry grinds his hard erection down into Louis own growing hard on. 

"Fuck" Harry breaks the kiss to moan out.

"Harry" Louis pants.

"Feel so good cub, ughhh I want you, I can't stop" Harry tells Louis panting.

"Don't" Louis whispers, looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry moans and attaches his lips to Louis again, Louis moans loudly and bucks his hips up. 

Harry reaches for the bottom of Louis T-shirt and lifts it carefully over his head, Louis is tiny, perfectly toned, hairless and tiny, his tanned skin is so soft and beautiful. Harry is in love. 

"Baby boy, you're gorgeous" Harry says as he examines Louis and traces is fingers over every inch of Louis torso. He makes note that Louis ribs stick out but he's absolutely beautiful.

Harry leans back on his knees and slowly unbuttons his shirt, Louis watches on, he can't wait to see Harry. Harry smirks at Louis as he throws his shirt to the floor, Louis gasps at Harry's toned muscly body, he's big, with tattoos all over him. Harry is absolutely breath taking. Harry leans down and kisses Louis again, Louis tangles his hands in Harry hair and tugs, he feels amazing and Harry is giving him the best kind of shivers. 

They make quick work of each other's pants and boxers. They are a sweaty mess of moans and hands. Harry reaches his hand down and starts palming Louis pink hard cock, Louis moans into Harry's mouth. Harry is surprised at how big Louis actually is, his body so small. Louis let's out little breathy moans at Harry touches.

"So good for me Louis" Harry says sexily, he then reaches over and pulls a bottle of lube swiftly out of the draw beside he bed, he slicks two fingers up and reaches down to Louis hole, he places on finger in slowly.

"Ahhhh" Louis wines, 

He's never done this before, it hurts.

"Shhhh, relax, I'll go slow" Harry promises looking into Louis eyes. 

"I've never....uggg, never done anything" Louis tries as Harry continues pumping his finger inside Louis tight best.

"I'm glad cub, all mine aren't you, I'm going to make you feel so good baby" Harry whispers sexily into Louis ear as he adds another finger.

Louis arches off the bed.

"Sh, Sh, Sh, Sh, I got you" Harry murmurs, his dick is pulsing and growing impossibly hard watching Louis come undone beneath him.

It then starts to feel good for Louis, Harry's fingers so long, knowing just how to make Louis feel good. As Harry enters his third finger he finds Louis prostate.

"Ahhhh, ug.....oh god" Louis pants out.

Harry smirks towards Louis.

"Good boy cub, let me hear those pretty little noises" Harry tells him.

After a few more minutes, harry decides to pull his fingers out of Louis, Louis whines and Harry is quick to lather up his cock and push himself slowly into Louis heat.

Harry isn't one to ever go slow, he's always one for a rough, satisfying fuck, but Louis is different, this isn't fucking, he has to take care and protect his cub, he's making love to Louis and Harry will make sure Louis comes first.

Louis grips Harry's shoulders tightly as he pushes in slow, it hurts and tears prick his eyes, Harry is quick to kiss them away. 

"You're doing so well" Harry tells Louis.

Harry finally makes it all the way in, he stops, letting Louis adjust, before he is thrusting fast in and out. The moans both of them are making are sure to echo through the house but Harry wants the world to know Louis belongs to him and only him.

"God you feel so good darling" Harry pants out as his sweat drips down from his forehead, Louis is covered in his own slight sheen as him and Harry share an intense make out session, tongues roaming each other's mouths messily, moans and whines, filling the room.

"Harry, Harry, ughhhh, can I come p....please" Louis asks 

Harry smiles his signature smirk at his boy, so good asking permission. 

"As long as you yell my name, you're mine Louis, forever and I want everyone to hear it" Harry says, a little bit of dark venom in his voice.

Louis should be scared but he's blissed out and on cloud nine right now. 

"Ughhhhh, Harry, Harry" Louis moans loudly.

"Who do you belong to Louis?" Harry grits.

"You, I belong to you" Louis yells and he comes all over his torso and Harry's too.

"Good boy, fuck, good boy ughhhh" Harry moans as he comes and fills Louis up with his seed.

They collapse on the bed together, cuddling up, Harry doesn't pull out though, wanting to feel Louis more, Louis secretly loves it and they both drift off to sleep still attached.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis wakes up alone, he's clean and redressed in sweats and Harry's sweater, he's sore but can't help but blush as he thinks of the events that just occurred, Harry was so loving and gentle with Louis, Louis is definitely falling hard, although something in the back of his mind is warning him to be careful, especially after Harry lost his shit yesterday without letting Louis explain.

Louis makes his way out of bed, limping a little at the soreness, he walks carefully downstairs, its quiet. He makes his way to the kitchen where he sees Harry and the boys gathered in the corner discussing something, they look extremely unnerved and worried. Louis has never seen Harry like that, he's usually scary and intimidating towards everyone and now he's showing venerability which scares Louis a little.

"Harry" Louis says cutely, he doesn't want to be in trouble for eaves dropping again.

Harry and the boys turn to Louis.

"Darling" Harry says lovingly.

He makes his way over to Louis and picks him up effortlessly. Louis is so small compared to Harry. Louis snuggles into Harry's neck.

"Okay?" Harry asks, kissing Louis in the head.

Louis nods as Harry places him in the counter and places his hands either side of Louis thighs.

"Is everything okay?" Louis asks looking between all the boys and Harry.

"Fine little cub, absolutely nothing for you to worry about" Harry says.

Louis doesn't miss the worried look Harry gives the other boys, though he chooses to stay quiet.

"Now, dinner for you, you must be starving" Harry says, knowing he didn't get to feed Louis before their love making session,

"I'm okay" Louis smiles.

Harry smirks at Louis, kisses his head and goes to the fridge to get out the dinner he made, he places some on a plate for Louis and heats it up. 

The other boys all make their way into the lounge to watch a movie, they've all eaten, Louis must have slept through dinner.

Harry sets Louis dinner on the island bench and picks Louis up and places him on the stool, Harry holds in his fond grin at the fact Louis feet are nowhere near the ground. Harry takes up the chair next to Louis after he's gotten Louis a glass of water.

"Eat cub" Harry instructs.

Louis picks up his fork and digs into the meal, it's lasagna and smells so good. Louis isn't used to eating much though.

 

"Good?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, it's really good" Louis says thankfully, he doesn't remember eating something that tasted this good before.

Harry smiles and brushes Louis cheek with his thumb, just taking in how beautiful Louis really is.

"You're staring" Louis says with a hint of sass, using Harry's own words back at him.

Harry smirks.

"Who wouldn't" Harry says and Louis blushes. Harry laughs and kisses Louis head.

Louis puts his fork down then and drinks his water, he's had enough food but Harry isn't happy.

"You're not leaving the table until that's finished cub" Harry says pointedly, 

"I'm not hungry anymore Harry" Louis says pushing his plate away.

"Louis, seriously, The only thing I've seen you eat ever, is a bit of toast, why aren't you hungry?" Harry questions.

"I just...I, not used to eating so much at once I guess" Louis shrugs, 

At that Harry's chest hurts, his boy deserves so much better than that. Harry sighs and takes the plate from Louis and cleans up.

"That's going to change, do you understand" Harry tells Louis sternly when he's finished and standing in front of Louis again.

Louis doesn't answer, he looks down and fiddles with his fingers, it's silent for a few minutes.

"Are you going to take me back home now? I have school tomorrow" Louis says to break the silence.

"No cub, you're not going to school again, you promised me remember and I was hoping you'd like to stay here with me" Harry says.

Louis sighs, he forgot he promised Harry that.

"How....will I finish my final year of school?" Louis wonders. 

"Well, I can get you into one of the top schools in London, although, your IQ alone will get you in or....I want you doing your school work from home" Harry says.

"How......how did you know about my IQ" Louis asks confused, 

"I know a lot about you Louis" Harry says darkly.

Of course he does, Louis thinks, upset

"Harry.....I.....I don't.....I don't want to go to that school, thank you, I appreciate it I do, I just..... I won't fit in there and I don't want to go" Louis shakes his head.

"Okay well, you're staying here and doing the next six months from home" Harry says getting up.

"Harry, you can't shut me out from the world, keep me locked up as your toy forever, I'm a person, I need to see the outside world" Louis says frustratedly.

"Ohhhh darling, I could keep you locked up here forever if I really wanted too, no one would ever find you or ever know, you know that and it scares you doesn't it" Harry asks darkly as he moves closer to Louis so they are inches apart.

Louis swallows hard.

"Why would you want to do that to me?" Louis asks, looking up behind his long eyelashes into Harry's eyes.

"Because you're mine" Harry says sternly.

"So you do just want to own me, want me as a possession?" Louis risks.

"No little cub, I'm in love with you and I've never been in love with anyone before, you're mine and no one else is getting their hands on you" Harry says.

 

Louis gasps, Harry loves him? He can't, why on earth would he love Louis. 

"It doesn't mean you have to keep me locked up" Louis says.

Harry smirks. 

"How's about I compromise with you, one or the other, school or living at your place, you can't do both" Harry says.

Louis internally groans, Harry is so controlling, he likes it to an extent, understands Harry's job causes him to be so protective but Louis is struggling to accept it, he really likes Harry, has extremely strong feelings for him and maybe even loves him back but it's all happening so fast and it's so overwhelming.

"I choose school then" Louis sighs, knowing it's the best he's going to get.

"I'll stay here with you, if I'm allowed to go to school" Louis says defeated.

"Okay deal, I have one rule though" Harry says firmly.

Louis looks at him.

"No Jake" Harry says.

"Wha? How...how am I supposed to do that? He goes to my school, he's my only friend" Louis says upset.

"Not anymore, I suggest you find a way to avoid him, because Louis, I'll find out" Harry says and Louis is scared again.

"You're scaring me" Louis says as he looks at Harry.

"Never be afraid of me little cub, I will never hurt you again" Harry says.

Louis sighs and gets off the stool, he's frustrated.

"Boss, something's come up" George comes into the room to say, eyeing Louis warily.

"Louis, upstairs please" Harry says domineeringly.

"But.." Louis goes to argue 

"I will not hurt you, but I will punish you Louis" Harry says firmly.

"You know what, this is so unfair, I haven't done anything, you've completely turned my life upside down, you kidnap me, you threaten to kill me, you stalk me, make me fall for you, you control my life by telling me I can't go home and have to move in with you, you take my fucking virginity, tell me you're in love with me and then you can't even tell me what you do for a living, were supposed to be in a relationship, yet you don't even trust me, you just want to control me and it's not fair" Louis rants and he turns around and stomps upstairs before Harry can reprimand him.

The boys all smirk at Harry as they walk into the kitchen from the lounge room.

"In love with him huh?" Drew smirks.

"Living here huh" Edward follows teasingly.

"Took his virginity huh" Scott smirks

"Shut it" Harry says. 

Inside he's actually smiling, yes he loves Louis, Louis sassy side is something he loves too and hearing Louis says he's fallen for Harry makes his insides ignite. Louis is upset with Harry though, he'll have to deal with it later unfortunately.

.........

Harry gets home at 2am, he's been on edge all night at the thought of leaving Louis with Jax all night. He doesn't trust Jax as much as the other boys, he's worried Louis has snuck out somehow as well. 

Harry and the boys walk back into the house and are met with Jax in the lounge.

"Hey boss" Jax says.

Harry greets him with a nod.

"How's Louis?" Is the first thing he asks.

"Fine, hasn't come down at all, watched TV a bit, I checked on him 30 minutes ago and the kid was fast asleep" Jax reports.

Harry relaxes, glad Louis didn't try to leave.

"Thanks" Harry says.

Jax nods in acknowledgment 

"How'd the raid go?" Jax asks.

"Smoothly" Harry says smirking. 

"Of course" Drew adds in.

"I did....I did have some weird calls though guys, just on my mobile, no one talking just breathing"' Jax says.

"Yeah.... you know what I've had a few of them too" Edward pipes up and says.

Harry looks confused.

"No one is going to mess with us boys, figure out what's going on and get back to me tomorrow, I'm calling it a night" Harry says.

The boys agree and all part their seperate ways. Harry makes his way to his and now Louis room, he smiles as he sees Louis curled up under the covers sleeping contently. Harry undresses and has a quick shower, wanting to rid himself of the dirt and blood from tonight.

He dresses in his boxer shorts and hops into bed beside Louis. Louis is curled up top to toe in a jumper, sweats and socks, he's cold. Harry pulls him closer to his warm body and lays Louis across his chest. Louis hums in approval in his sleep and snuggles further into Harry's warmth. Harry holds Louis tight all night and they both sleep soundly.

 

Louis wakes at 7am, curled up against Harry, he's warm and Harry is still fast asleep. He doesn't remember what time Harry came to bed. Louis has school so he gets up, takes a shower and dresses himself in a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue sweater and black vans that Harry brought him.

Louis doesn't want Harry to spend money on him and doesn't want to accept the new clothes Harry has brought him, if he doesn't though he has to go to school in Harry's clothes which, as much as they smell amazing, are far to big for him.

Louis writes a note to Harry, leaves it on the bedside table and walks downstairs. It's quiet and none of the other boys are awake yet, Louis doesn't know what to do, they've obviously had a late night or morning and are sleeping in. If he walks to school alone, he knows Harry will have a fit. Louis has no choice though, he's going to be late if he doesn't leave now, it's a 25 minute drive as it is, walking will take him at least 45 minutes. Louis decides to skip breakfast and leaves the house and makes his way to school.

He arrives safely at school, but Louis sure he was being watched or followed, he might be being paranoid Hough, he knows Harry will have people out watching him but he didn't feel safe at all. Louis heads to his locker and finds Jake leaning against it typing on his phone, he looks up and sees Louis approaching. Louis stomach sinks, he doesn't want to look at jake after what happened, how could his best friend be into drugs.

"Louis! Thank god you're okay" Jake says as he moves over so Louis can access his locker. Louis looks at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry I ran and left you there, I didn't know what else to do, I thought you'd follow me" Jake says.

"It's fine" Louis shrugs.

"Did they hurt you?" Jake asks.

Louis shrugs his shoulders again.

"Talk to me Louis, please" Jake says.

Louis shuts his locker and looks towards Jake.

"I actually never want to talk to you again, what you do in your spare time or with your new friends I don't care about, you can ruin your life but don't come anywhere near me or my life again" Louis says upset and walks off.

"Louis" Jake tries.

"I'm done Jake, see you round" Louis says and he walks off to class.

School is shit and he avoids Jake all day, not that it's hard, Jake is quite happy with his other friends. He was probably more scared that Louis would tell on him than whether he'd keep Louis as a friend anyway. And now, Jake doesn't stop his friends when they taunt him in the hallway. Great, maybe taking Harry up on his offer of homeschooling would be a good idea.

It's just after second period has finished that Louis gets a text from Harry.

"I'm glad you made it safely, thanks for the note, next time please don't leave the house without a guard" it says.

"Good morning to you too, no one was awake and I didn't really want to be punished for waking someone up, it's only walking to school, newsflash, most of the teenage population does it" Louis writes back, he's a little frustrated.

"Ohhhh darling, you're lucky you're at school right now, drop the attitude and "newsflash" not all teenagers are dating me" Harry says.

Louis sighs, he can't help the flutter in his stomach at Harry's words though, he really does have very strong feelings for Harry.

Louis doesn't reply and goes to his next class, how did Harry know he arrived safely, he must have people watching him or there's probably a bloody tracker in his phone, that would make sense knowing how insistent Harry was of him taking it.

At the end of the day Louis is walking up from art class to the top of the school, the art block is next to the football fields so it takes longer to walk to the front of the school. Louis is scuffing his shoes along the path, he's nearing the car park when he hears his name called. He looks behind him to find Jake and his friends standing in a group.

"We need to talk" Jake says coldly.

"There is nothing to talk about" Louis says back.

"Well, actually there is, first off, because of you, our dealer won't come into the school again, therefore we can't get our fix" one of jakes friends says,

"Go meet him after school then" Louis says sassily like its the obvious thing to do.

"Now that's just inconvenient isn't it" Mitch, jakes other friend pipes up.

"Secondly, we need to make sure you won't tell on us, don't we" Jake says.

"I could care less about you guys ruining your life, I don't give a shit enough to tell" Louis says.

That gets him grabbed by the collar and pushed into the brick wall harshly.

"We know you know our dealer, you get him back we won't hurt you, you don't or you snitch then your life won't be worth living" Jason, the head jock says,

He pushes Louis again against the brick for good measure, effectively cracking Louis head on the wall, before they all walk off.

Louis hisses a bit and rubs his head. What the fuck is he going to do now.

He continues his walk to the car park, not knowing that Drew and Scott saw the entire exchange.

 

"Hey kiddo" Scott says worriedly, when Louis gets closer to the car.

"Hey" Louis says as he looks up from his feet.

"Everything okay?" Scott asks, 

Louis looks at them and debates on telling them what just Happened, he doesn't want to get into any more trouble though.

"Yeah" he whispers.

The boys put Louis safely in the car and they drive back home, Louis getting more anxious by the second.

Scott and Drew can sense there is something bothering Louis.

 

"We saw what happened with Jake and his group Lou" Scott says.

Louis sighs.

"I guess you won't hesitate in telling Harry then" Louis says back a little angry.

"You weren't going too?" Drew questions.

"What's there to tell, he told me to stay away from Jake, to tell him we can't be friends, I did and now Jake's angry about it, so what" Louis says upset.

"Mmmm it looked like there was a bit more to it than that" Scott says.

"Well there wasn't" Louis says frustrated.

The boys decide to let it go and change the subject instead.

"Okay" Drew says.

"Also, our numbers are all programmed into your phone and our phones are always on, next time wake one of us up with a message instead of walking to school alone okay"

"Sure, okay" Louis says defectively.

When the boys walk into the house Scott and Drew turn towards Louis. 

"Harry's just in a meeting, why don't you go have something to eat, he'll be down soon" Scott says.

Louis nods and heads to the kitchen, his head is hurting where he was pushed against the wall. He opens the fridge and sees it's absolutely full of food, more than he's used too. It's a bit overwhelming so Louis settles for a can of Coke and a granola bar from the cupboard. He sits on the bar stool and starts eating, wondering if he should tell Harry about what happened earlier.

He then hears voices and sees Harry and a man walking down the stairs towards the front door, the unknown man meets Louis eyes as he passes the doorway and he smirks at Louis.

Harry seems to miss the interaction but it makes Louis shiver. When the man is gone Harry saunters into the kitchen in his suit, smirking at Louis. 

"Hello darling" he says sexily and he comes up behind Louis and holds him around the waist.

"Hi" Louis smiles.

"I missed you cub" Harry whispers into Louis ear.

"I missed you too" Louis says shyly.

Harry reaches around and gives him a long kiss before he pulls away smiling.

"Is that all you're eating?" Harry then asks concerned, when he looks at Louis half empty granola bar.

"Yeah" Louis says.

"How about I make you a nice sandwich or something?" Harry asks.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Louis says.

"Louis" Harry reprimands.

"Harry" Louis says, making a deep voice to mimic Harry, causing Harry to emit a loud laugh.

"God you're lucky I love you cub" Harry says fondly, Louis blushes and smiles.

"Who was that man Haz?" He asks 

"Just a business colleague, why do you know him?" Harry asks then, his eyebrows creasing.

"Wha? No, I just... he smirked at me and it was creepy" Louis says.

Harry looks worriedly at Louis for a second before he composes himself and puts on a smile.

"I'll protect you cub" Harry says kissing Louis on the head.

"How was your day?" Harry asks as he walks to he fridge and pulls out a drink for himself.

Louis shrugs.

Harry eyes him suspiciously.

"Did you see Jake" Harry asks.

Louis nods not making eye contact.

"And?" Harry asks expectantly.

"I told him I didn't want to be his friend anymore" Louis says.

"And what did he say" Harry asks.

"He was actually fine, he didn't really care to be honest, just wanted to make sure I wouldn't snitch" Louis says sadly.

He goes to get up off the stool and walk to his and Harry's room.

Harry feels his gut twist, his boy should never be upset, Louis is the nicest, most innocent kid around and he deserves the world.

"Louis" Harry calls after him.

"Yeah?" Louis asks turning to face Harry.

"I love you, I'm always here for you okay, you can tell me anything" Harry says pointedly.

Louis sighs, he may as well tell Harry what's going on, he'll need Harry's help if he's going to get the dealer back.

"Jake.......Jake and his friends, they cornered me after school and threatened me, told me if I snitched they'd hurt me and if I didn't get their dealer back at school they'd hurt me really bad" Louis says ashamed.

Harry is fuming inside he wants to murder these fuckers, but killing 10 or so teenagers isn't exactly on top of his list.

"Did they touch you?" Harry asks trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Pushed me round a bit" Louis says shrugging.

"More like a lot and his head hit the brick wall pretty hard when they pushed him" Drew says entering the kitchen.

"What?" Harry seethes

"It's nothing" Louis tries.

"Let me see" Harry says walking towards Louis, Louis lets him look at his head, there's a lump but nothing serious.

"If they ever fucking touch you again" Harry says angrily.

"Harry, please, don't do anything please, can....can you just get the dealer back or something?" Louis asks innocently.

Harry sighs. 

"Cub, let's make a deal" Harry says.

"Why does everything have to be a deal" Louis asks and Harry smirks.

"Be homeschooled and I'll get josh back dealing" Harry says.

"If I'm homeschooled, it doesn't matter if he's back dealing" Louis says.

"Correct" Harry says.

"Ughhhh, Fine, it's not like I have any friends or a life anyway" Louis says and walks upstairs.

When Louis is gone Harry turns to Drew.

"I want information on all those fucking shits Drew" Harry says.

"Naturally" Drew says.

"Were you going to tell me he was hurt" Harry asks.

"We saw it happened but were to far away, Louis didn't want to tell you, we were giving him a few hours to change his mind" Drew says.

"Thanks" Harry says and Drew nods smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis has a shower and changes into black sweats and a black sweater, with white socks, he's cold and tired and wants to forget about all this shit. He lays on the bed and his eyes close, he's so tired, Louis decides to have a small nap. 

Louis wakes two hours later from a horrid nightmare, he's shaking and he looks at the clock to see it's 6:30pm, he sighs, Louis wants Harry beside him and Harry seems to work so much, even living here Louis doesn't think he will get to see Harry that much, he's so mysterious still. He wants Harry to wrap him up in his arms though, he needs to feel safe.

Louis decided to go to try and find Harry and the boys, as he gets downstairs, he notices it's quiet. He wouldn't be allowed to stay here alone though so he knows someone must be around somewhere. The house is huge so it takes Louis a little while to hear where voices are coming from. The basement. Louis hates the basement but he wants Harry right now, he's still shaky and can't get those horrid images of his dad trying to kill him with a knife in his dream out of his head. Louis shudders and makes his way down the stairs. It's dark and creepy and something is telling him to go back but the thought of Harry's arms around him keeps him going. 

He can hear low murmurs when he gets to the door and he can recognise Harry's low drawl, not what he is saying though. That's enough to get Louis moving, he wants Harry. He opens the door and all heads whip around to him, just as Harry pulls the trigger and shoots a mans brains out, a man whose tied up on his knees in front of Harry. The man dies instantly and his brain splatters all over the walls, before he falls to the ground, in a pool of blood. 

"Louis" Harry says and he sounds pained, regretful 

Louis breathing picks up, he just saw Harry, his Harry, blow someone's brains out, no one moves Louis is frozen in his spot. 

Louis instincts eventually kick in and he shuts the door and locks it from the outside, trapping Harry and the boys inside. Louis knows the lock won't hold for long, they can shoot it off for one and they are all strong huge humans,

"Louis, open the door kiddo" Edwards voice sounds.

"Louis let me explain, open the door and we can talk darling" Harry's voice sounds, he sounds upset and sad.

Louis does the first thing that comes to mind and he turns and runs, thankfully he didn't take his bag upstairs before, he quickly puts his shoes on that he left by the door, puts his backpack over his shoulder and runs from the house, he runs so fast and he doesn't stop. What the fuck just happened, Louis eventually slows down when he returns to his old apartment, he catches his breathe before he turns to the bushes and spews. He doesn't know whether to laugh, cry or what. He makes his way up to his old flat but when he tries his key it doesn't work. 

He then knocks and some strange guy answers the door.

"What?" He asks.

"Um, I....I'm Louis I live here" Louis says shyly.

"Oh your Louis, yeah, well you used to live here, rent wasn't paid so I got your place instead, thanks for the stuff too" the guy says and slams the door back on Louis face.

Louis breathing picks up, what the fuck does he do now. Harry will no doubt be out of the basement and looking for him, or maybe he won't even bother. Louis then runs towards the only other place he knows, Nicks bar. He gets there and it's shut, just his luck. He makes his way into the alleyway and sees a blue dumpster he moves it out from the wall a little and walks to the back, sinking down between the wall and the bin, he can't be seen here and he curls up as tiny as he can. It smells but it's better than being found or murdered out on the streets. 

It then starts to rain, heavily and Louis can't help the sobs that escape as he cries.

Louis knows Harry is dangerous, knows he works for the government, gosh he knows Harry kills people for a living but seeing it happen is a whole different thing. Louis loves Harry, he does, he's come to terms with the face he's in love with Harry but now, Louis feels upset, deep down he knows Harry wouldn't hurt him, he had his chance to kill Louis and he didn't. Seeing Harry have no mercy for someone else's life though haunts Louis, the torture that guy must of received before he was finally killed gives Louis bad chills. Harry does this while Louis is in the house too, how can he be so hateful and hurt people like that and come to Louis and love him like he does. Maybe Harry doesn't love him, maybe he's just using Louis, this is how he's torturing Louis and eventually he will kill him. 

Louis head hurts from thinking and crying, he doesn't sleep much as the streets seem to awaken at night with drugs, sleezy men, drunks and prostitutes, Louis so scared, worried about being seen but he's not, no one comes looking for him and no one finds him. He drifts off to sleep as the sun rises and he's still soaked to the bone.

 

........

"No luck Haz, we're sorry" Drew says as he enters Harry's office at first light.

"Fuck, fuck this" Harry yells upset. He throws his glass of alcohol across the room and it shatters against the wall. 

"We will find him boss" Edward says as he comes in.

"What if we don't, he's too vulnerable out there. I don't care if he never forgives me but I can't have him hurt.....please...find him boys" Harry says.

The boys are taken back at Harry's venerability and his worry. He's never shown this much emotion before.

"Boss, he turned up to his old apartment but it's rented by someone else, he took off after that" George says as he comes in to give Harry the news.

"I bet he hates me now, he will never trust me again" Harry scolds himself.

"H, I don't think that's true, Louis knows to some extent what you do for a living, how powerful you are. I think seeing it first hand just shocked him too much and his instincts made him run, he'll come back, he loves you Harry" Edward says.

"What if someone finds him first, I will never forgive myself if something happens to him" Harry says.

"No one will find him before us, we have eyes and ears everywhere it's just a matter of time, we will have him safely back here by tonight" Drew reassures.

"Stoke out the school I want our boys there all day, first sign of him pounce, get him back here safely" Harry nods. 

The boys all agree, they can worry about sleeping tonight, when Louis is back safely, the streets aren't safe and they know how urgent it is to find Louis and quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis wakes two hours later, his watch reads 7am. He left his phone on the bedside table at Harry's. Louis decides to go to school, at least it's warm and he can hide out in the bathrooms, maybe get locked in tonight so he doesn't have to face another night in the alleyway. 

He gets to school and his clothes are a little more dry but he's chilled to the bone and freezing. Jake and his friends are out the front of the school, they push Louis around and laugh at him a little but nothing more. Finally he makes it inside the school to the warmth. He heads to the bathroom and he doesn't plan on coming out all day, he'll camp here for as long as possible, he needs to figure out a plan and what he's going to do.

Louis thinks Harry won't want Him after he ran away from him, Louis thinks he's broken Harry's trust by running, he should have let Harry explain. He loves Harry and just wants his safe arms around him, Harry's job is something Louis is going to have to get used to if he wants to be with him and he's willing to try. Maybe he can stop Harry killing people. Louis remembers Harry saying he only killed bad people, only cleaned the streets up and Louis really wants to believe him but then.....he was going to kill Louis, wouldn't of hesitated and Louis is just a kid who's done nothing to anybody. Louis wishes Harry did kill him, wishes he didn't have to deal with all this pain in his heart and body. His nose is starting to run again and his chest is wheezy from being in the rain, Andy would have his neck if he was back at Harry's. 

Louis sighs and sits in the corner of the bathroom, he doesn't move and he doesn't get disturbed all day, until last class when Jake and his friends stumble in laughing. They notice Louis immediately. 

"Well, look who it is" Jake laughs out.

"Hiding are we?" One of the others says.

Louis stands up and goes to grab his bag, he'll find another place to hide out. He's grabbed though and punched straight in the jaw.

"Do not walk away from us you faggot" Jason spits. He pushes Louis against the wall and starts laying into him, hard. 

Louis whimpers and tries to shield himself but someone comes up behind him and grabs his arms, placing them behind his back. Louis struggles but he's kicked and punched in the stomach and ribs over and over. 

"We told you if you didn't get our dealer back we would make you pay" Jake spits.

Louis is in so much pain he's going to pass out in a minute, he tries to fight back and when he's pushed to the ground he manages to get to his feet quickly and run for the door, he opens it and takes off not looking back and not caring that he left his backpack in the toilet. He can hear he's being chased, the hallways are empty so no one is around to help. Louis body is aching and he's in so much pain but he pushes through it. He makes it to the front of the school and pushes the door open, he runs down the stairs and he's tackled to the ground when he reaches the last step.

He's rolled onto his back and gets a fist to the face from Jason.

"Get off" Louis screams out as he tries his best to get Jason off him

"You're going to get what you deserve" Jason says evilly.

Louis continues to fight even though he's badly hurt.

"Get off me" Louis continues pushing trying to push Jason off.

 

Jake then comes over and lands a swift kick to Louis ribs causing him to cry out.

Suddenly Jason is pulled off him and tossed to the ground.

Louis stands up quickly, he needs to get away, his body is protesting and he just wants to collapse.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again" Edwards voice sounds as he pushes Jason harshly.

Jason stumbles back and Jake grabs him and they run. Louis then notices Scott and Drew standing next to Edward they are looking intimidating as shit. Drew grabs one of the other boys in Jake's group as he tries to run away too.

"Listen here you little shit, let your friends know that Louis is off limits, any of you even breathe next to him and you're dead" Drew says viciously. The boy nods, Drew let's him go and he runs with his friends. 

Louis is standing trying to get his breath back, he feels like shit, he's so thankful the boys showed up but he's scared, he's hurt and he just wants Harry. 

"Lou" Scott says gently as he turns to face Louis.

Louis breathing harshly, they slowly step forward but Louis steps back.

"It's okay kiddo, we aren't going to hurt you, we'd never, ever hurt you" Drew reassures.

"We need to look at you Lou, we need to get you to Andy you're hurt pretty bad bud" Edward says sympathetically.

Louis shakes his head.

"Come on kiddo, you know we won't hurt you, let us look after you now, we've all been worried sick about you" Scott says.

"Harry's been going mental without you Lou, he needs you, we need you" Edward says.

Louis doesn't know what to do, he misses the boys and Harry and it's only been one night. 

"Where's Harry, I......I want Harry" Louis chokes out.

"I'm right here cub" Louis hears from behind.

He turns around to see Harry coming hurriedly towards him. He's wearing his signature black shirt undone to his chest, his hair styled in a quiff and black skinny jeans and boots. He's utterly gorgeous but he looks like he hasn't slept a wink. 

Louis hurries forward as best he can and collapses in Harry's strong arms. He then breaks completely.

"Harry" Louis chokes,

"It's okay baby, I'm here I've got you" Harry tells Louis gently.

Harry is so so fucking thankful to have Louis back in his arms safe that he lets his guard down, let's his emotions get to him and he holds Louis tightly and kisses his head in affection. He doesn't hang around though as the school bell rings, he picks Louis up like a child and the boys shield them as they get to the car. By the time they are sitting safely inside Louis has passed out and no one spotted the two figures lurking in the black car parked in the car park watching the entire scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all amazing 

"His chest is bad again, he obviously spent the night in the rain and elements" Andy says worriedly.

"Shit" Harry says as he paces his bedroom.

Harry made sure Andy was waiting for them when they got home, they changed Louis into warm sweats, Harry's sweater and rugged him up and placed him in bed, he still hasn't woken,

"He's got two broken ribs and he's bruised but nothing I can't fix here, I'm more worried about his chest" Andy tells Harry as he starts strapping Louis torso for his ribs.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asks,

"I'm going to set up a drip with antibiotics and so I can give him pain relief, he'll need it, he'll be extremely sore and the coughing will hurt his ribs" Andy says,

"Andy answer my question" Harry then says upset.

"He will eventually be okay, his ribs will take a few weeks as well as his chest but he'll recover fine, in the mean time he's going to have a rough time pain wise and I need to get his temp down" Andy says.

Andy places a drip in Louis arm, gives him antibiotics and pain relief and hooks it on the medical pole he took from the medical room downstairs. Harry didn't want Louis in that room, even though it resembles a hospital for when his team needs medical attention, Harry wants Louis close.

Louis breathing is a little wheezy so Andy decides to set up oxygen tubes in his nose too, just to be on the safe side. 

Three hours later and Harry heads downstairs to find the boys and update them on Louis, whose still fast asleep. 

Louis wakes slowly and opens his eyes to Harry's empty room and pain in his entire body. He whimpers, he tries not to move around as it hurts so badly. He wonders where Harry has gone, if he's leaving him, what if Harry doesn't want Louis anymore because he ran away from him. Louis feels ashamed and weak, he can't even stand up for himself at school, couldn't even defend himself. He feels embarrassed, especially with how strong and intimidating Harry and the boys are. 

Louis is so lost in his thoughts, looking at the wall, he doesn't hear Harry come back in until he's sitting on the bed next to Louis, Harry reaches out and swipes Louis fringe off his forehead.

"Hey little cub" Harry says fondly, his body sagging with relief to see Louis awake.

Louis looks at Harry, right into his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry" Louis whispers out as tears develop in his eyes.

"No darling, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to see that, I should have been protecting you more" Harry says.

"I'm sorry I ran, I didn't know what to do, I was scared but I.....I love you and I'm sorry" Louis sniffles 

Harry smiles so brightly and his dimples pop.

"You love me?" Harry asks proudly.

Louis nods

"I love you so much and seeing you do that to someone, it scared me but.....I trust you and I know it's your job and you do it for a reason and I'm sorry I didn't let you explain" Louis rushes as his breathing gets harsher.

"Shhhh, it's okay just settle down and breathe, it's okay, I'm not mad and I'm not upset. I understand why you ran but Louis, fuck, I was worried sick, the streets aren't safe for you and I was so fucking worried something had happened to you" Harry says.

"Please Harry, tell me the truth now? Please.....what do you do?" Louis asks.

Harry looks into his gorgeous blue eyes and sighs, he loves this kid to pieces and needs to tell him the truth. He wants Louis to trust him and to love him and that's not going to happen with secrets.

"I....I run the underground mob, I'm the most powerful mob boss in Britain and the government works with me to keep the scum off the street and the underground running smoothly. I have a lot of enemy's darling, a lot of people who would try to find something, anything to bring me down and the only thing that could do that is....is you, you're everything to me cub and if anyone got to you I don't know what I would do, I'd be done and that's all there is to it" Harry says.

Louis heart is hammering in his chest at a million miles a minute, Harry just told him what he does for a living, pretty much that he is the most dangerous man in the country.

"If you want to leave me Louis, I'll send you away where no one can find you, I'll give you money to start a new life somewhere safe, you have my word" Harry says sincerely.

Louis looks to Harry, he doesn't want to be sent away from Harry, he loves this man in front of him, so much. 

"I love you Harry and I hate that you kill people for a living, but I also understand and I don't want to leave you, I trust you and I want to be with you. Even spending one night away from you was torture, I just wanted you and your arms around me all night and I'm sorry, please forgive me I want to be with you Harry" Louis says as tears streak his face.

"Ohhhh darling, you have no idea what you do to me, I love you so much and I promise to give you the world, to protect you from everything, I'm yours baby and your mine, my beautiful little cub" Harry says as he leans down to kiss Louis gently. 

Harry rests his forehead on Louis and they just soak each other in.

"Where did you go when you ran?" Harry then asks.

"I....went to my old apartment but it's been taken over by someone, I then ran to Nick's, it's the only other place I know, but...it was shut and so I found a hiding place behind a dumpster in the alley and hid their all night" Louis says.

"Jesus Christ Louis, anything could have happened to you there, fuck" Harry says his voice full of worry.

"I'm sorry, it was cold and I didn't sleep and it rained all night, it was scary but I couldn't leave I was to scared" Louis says.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault I'm just glad you're okay" Harry says, 

Louis then starts coughing and he winces badly.

"Harry it hurts" Louis says his face screws up in pain.

"I know cub, It's okay, I'll get Andy to give you some pain relief...... I want to kill those little shits Louis" Harry says angrily.

"Me too" Louis says then realises that Harry actually means literally.

"But no don't please I just....never want to see them again" Louis says.

"I know baby, I know" Harry chuckles.

Harry kisses Louis head and goes to get up to find Andy.

"Where are you going?" Louis asks scared.

"Just to get Andy and get you some water, give me ten minutes and I'll be back to snuggle and I won't leave you again okay" Harry smiles.

Louis nods, his body is starting to really ache, he's in agony.

Harry smiles kisses Louis head and leaves the room, he needs to ask the boys some questions.

....... 

"Jax, did you check the alley at Nick's bar last night, like I asked you too?" Harry asks Jax as they all gather in the kitchen, Harry having sent Andy up to Louis already.

"Um yeah, yeah I did" Jax says.

"Louis said something about trying to hide behind a red dumpster" Harry says

"Yeah I saw the big red dumpster went over and checked behind it but Louis wasn't there, maybe he's mistaken" Jax says.

"Why boss what's happened?" Edward asks.

"Nothing, just something Louis mentioned" Harry says. 

The boys nod and Harry asks Jax and George to take patrols and find out what the word on the street is. Once they are both gone Harry turns to his three trusted men.

"I think we have a rat boys" Harry says,

"Jax?" Scott asks.

"Louis hid behind a blue dumpster in Nicks alley all night, Jax either didn't check the alley or he did and didn't say anything" Harry says,

"We're into it boss" Edward says.

"It stays between us" Harry says.

"No question" Drew says.

"How's Lou?" Scott then asks.

"He's okay, he'll need some company and cheering up over the next few weeks, so prepare yourselves" Harry smiles 

The boys chuckle.

"Anything for Louis" Edward says.

The boys have grown so fond of Louis and if Jax is a rat then they will do everything they can to make sure Louis is kept safe and protected.


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing out of bed?" Drew asks Louis as he steps into the kitchen

"I'm bored and none of you care" Louis pouts.

Louis been in bed for a week and his injuries are healing nicely, his chest isn't though and he's supposed to be staying in bed.

"Sorry kid, we've been working lots today" Scott says as he chops vegetables.

"Harry will have our heads for not putting you back to bed" Edward says

"Edwarddddd" Louis whines.

"Alright, alright, the things we do for you" Edward chuckles as he comes over and lifts Louis up under the arms and places him on he counter with ease. 

Louis smiles and steals a piece of capsicum and the boys smile at him.

"How are you feeling" Drew asks seriously.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore" Louis says

"How your chest?" Scott asks.

Louis shrugs, it's been really tight and hard to breathe but Louis won't admit it.

The boys shake their heads.

"You have no socks on your feel Louis" Edward then points out.

"I don't like socks" Louis pouts.

"Well it doesn't matter, you know the rules" Edward says pointedly.

"Where's Harry you're no fun" Louis says crossing his arms across his chest.

The boys laugh.

"He took Jax out for some patrols, he will be back soon" Scott says.

Louis thinks that's weird, why would Harry go out on the streets with Jax?

"Now, can you please put some socks on?" Drew asks.

"I don't like them Drew!" Louis says.

"Darling, are you being difficult?" Harry asks smirking as he waltzes in the kitchen looking amazingly hot.

"I'm never difficult" Louis smiles at Harry.

Harry laughs, he loves his boy.

"Come on cub, you need to go back to bed" Harry says.

"Please no Harry, let me eat dinner with you all please!" Louis asks begging.

"Louis" Harry says seriously.

"Please" Louis tries.

Harry sighs.

"Socks on your feet and you need another jumper" Harry says as he goes to the connected laundry and finds a pair of his socks and Louis favourite red jumper that belongs to Harry and is miles to big for Louis. 

Louis smiles as Harry puts his socks on and his jumper over his head.

"I love you" Louis says.

Harry beams at Louis.

"I love you too cub" Harry says and kisses him on the nose.

.....

"Louis, please don't argue with me" Andy says as the boys are cleaning up dinner.

Louis didn't eat much and Andy and Harry aren't happy, Louis needs to eat more in order to help him heal and he needs to be back in bed and resting. 

"I'm not arguing, I just don't want to go back up there"'Louis says.

"You're going back to bed cub, lets go" Harry says.

"I'm lonely up there, I just want to be with you all" Louis says upset as he get up and leaves the dining room in a huff.

"He's so difficult" Jax announces frustrated.

The boys all look towards Jax curiously.

"What? He is, I know it gets on everyone's nerves" Jax says.

"Excuse me?" Harry says deadly calm.

"Sorry Harry, I know he means a lot to you and I know it's our job to protect him but I'm allowed to not like the kid" Jax says.

Harry looks towards Jax thoughtfully.

"He's 17 Jax and has had his life completely turned upside down, give the kid a break" Edward says angrily.

"Personally I love the kid, I think he's hilarious" George says.

"Louis is like a younger brother, he's the cutest thing ever, I definitely don't find him annoying Jax" Drew says.

"Me either, what's gotten into you?" Scott asks.

"Nothing.... sorry, I'm just going to get ready for patrols" Jax says as he gets up and leaves the room.

"He's pushing the line boys" Harry says.

"Yeah, he's been acting strange for the last few weeks" Scott says.

"Find out why" Harry says and gets up.

"Sure thing boss" Edward says.

"I'm going to organise some popcorn and ice cream, for Louis, chose a movie and meet me in my bedroom in 10, if Louis can't be here with us we will go to him" Harry says.

The boys all smile and get up to get organised.

15 minutes into the movie and Louis is fast asleep across Harry's chest, the boys all making room for one another on top of Harry's bed. Louis ate very little, even though Harry was sure junk food would entice him to eat more. It's starting to really concern Harry, how little Louis eats.

The movie is interrupted by Edwards phone ringing.

"Talk" Edward says as he gets up to answer, Harry knows something is going down as Edward slips straight into work mode, 

"Drew" Harry says as he motions to Louis, Drew manoeuvres Louis small body over to his own chest so Harry can get up. Louis whimpers at the movement. 

"It's okay darling, I'll be right back, Drew's got you" Harry says and kisses Louis head.

Louis snuggles into Drew, who cards his hand through Louis hair, settling him down again.

Harry walks into the hallway to find Edward, he finds him leaning against the wall, running a hand through his hair, he ends his phone call and turns to Harry.

"What's news?" Harry asks.

"Jax, said he's in trouble at Oscar's Den, Leon and his gang showed up" Edward says.

"Lets go then" Harry announces.

"No" Edward says.

Harry puts his hands on his hips and raises an eyebrow.

"I don't trust him, I think it's a set up" Edward says.

"Fuck" Harry says. 

"If it's not though, we need to be there" Harry says. 

"Shit" Edward says.

"Bring Louis with us, he and George can wait in the car, get the boys organised" Harry says.

Edward nods and they all fall into action. Harry goes to rouse Louis, he doesn't want to but it's safer for Louis if he's with Harry, especially if Jax is setting them up. Harry kisses his head gently, he knows Louis is still recovering and is sore but he needs him to wake up.

"Darling, I need you to wake up for me" he whispers into Louis ear.

"I'm tired" Louis whimpers.

"I know little Cub, but I need you to come with us to a deal" Harry says knowing Louis would perk up at the news.

"Really?" Louis asks his eyes still closed.

"Really, I need you by my side and safe" Harry says.

He then picks Louis up like a child, Louis wrapping himself around Harry and burying his head in Harry's neck. Harry takes Louis into the wardrobe and sets him down, he then takes the red hoodie off and puts his own black hoodie over Louis petite body, it swallows him and Harry loves it. He bends down and puts Louis vans on his feet, Louis is exhausted so he lets Harry take over. Harry then picks him back up, Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck and rests against Harry's big muscly chest. 

They make it downstairs and all the boys are waiting for them, dressed in black suits.

"Harry" Louis asks scared.

"Yes darling?" Harry replies.

"Are you going to kill anyone?" Louis asks innocently.

Harry sighs.

"Not that you will see Cub" he replies. 

Louis sighs and the boys all pile into Harry's escalade, Louis is placed in the back and Harry places a blanket over him and kisses his head in affection, he then climbs into the passenger seat, Drew driving. 

Louis tunes them all out as they talk business and what's going to happen, Louis doesn't really want to know about it. 

They pull up to a club and Harry turns around to face Louis. 

"Louis I need you to listen to me okay, no matter what, do not come looking for me or the boys, do not leave this car, even if George does, for whatever reason, you do not exit this car. Am I clear" Harry says warningly. 

"Harry....I'm scared" Louis says seriously.

Harry's face softens. 

"Cub, I know, but would we let anything happen to you?" Harry asks,

Louis knows Harry wanted to kill him when they first met but he trusts Harry with his life now and knows he would do anything to keep him safe,

"I guess not... but I'm worried about you" Louis says shyly. 

Harry smirks and the boys all smile.

"We won't let anything happen to Harry kiddo, you have our word" Scott says.

"Well I don't want anything to happen to you guys either!" Louis says worriedly.

They all smile at Louis.

"Good, cause nothing will" Edward winks.

They all then exit the car smoothly, grabbing guns, putting them in their suits and strolling into the club fearlessly. They are all intimidating and insanely scary and Louis pities anyone in that club right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your messages I will get back to you all, I appreciate you all so much!!

Harry and the boys stroll inside, the music is cut off and the lights turned on straight away, everyone stops and stares. 

"So sorry to ruin all the fun tonight, the boys and I have some business to attend, so, if you'll all excuse us" Harry says darkly.

That has the club emptying, leaving only Christopher who is the club manager and his staff. Once the club is shut down Harry turns to Chris who's behind the bar.

"We had word Leon showed up?" Harry asks calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"I would have called you myself Harry, No sign of Leon or your boys tonight" Chris says.

Harry looks towards Edward, they exchange a few silent words, Jax did set them up, but why.

"Jax hasn't done his rounds yet?" Drew asks sternly.

"No, he's usually not here until later so I thought nothing of it" Chris says.

Harry nods.

"Well I guess I'm collecting tonight then, Scott" Harry motions.

Scott then walks out the back with Chris to collect their money for the week. 

"Find him" Harry snarls at Edward 

"I've got the streets working Haz, Louis is safe" Edward reassures.

"They're after him" Harry says.

"I know" Edward reaffirms.

......

Outside Louis is watching the front door of the club from the window of the car, he won't take his eyes off of it. 

"They'll be fine kiddo, this is usual business" George reassures him.

"But, don't people want Harry dead?" Louis asks.

"Not so much, Harry is very highly regarded and respected by the underground, it's the rogues and the newbies that think they can do better and want to challenge him. Harry has a lot of supporters it's just the trouble makers we worry about" George reassures.

Louis nods in understanding, feeling a little more at ease. Suddenly he sees something from the corner of his eye, near the alleyway, he sees four men including Jax, walk down the alley.

"George, why is Jax and those men in the alley?" He asks.

George whips his head up instantly, he grips his gun and goes to move out of the car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Louis panics,

"Stay here Louis, remember Harry's orders, do not move, I'll be back" George instructs. 

He gets out of the car and moves towards the alley, then he disappears, 

Louis breathing is coming out irregular, he's scared and alone, his chest is weak and he knows if he doesn't calm down he will have an attack or something. He tries his best to calm himself, until he sees none other than his dad and the man who was in Harry's house the other week make there way into the ally too. That means there is six men and one George. Louis knows Harry said not to leave the car but his dad is there, he needs to know what he wants....what he's doing, why he left Louis and didn't hesitate to have him killed.

Before he can stop himself Louis slowly gets out of the car, knowing he's going to get his ass whipped by Harry, he probably won't be able to sit for a week but he needs to see.

He walks slowly towards the entry to the alley, he hears voices and swearing and shouting. He makes his way inside and sees guns including Jax's drawn at George, he gasps and heads whip around towards him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, we told Jax Harry wasn't stupid enough to leave you at home alone so we could get our hands on you" Louis dad spits

Clearly he knew Harry didn't kill Louis but Louis wonders why Jax is working for his dad, Why would he do that to Harry and why would they want Louis?. 

"Didn't think you'd make it this easy for us though" the other guy speaks.

"Don't fucking touch him, Harry is on his way out now and when he sees you he's going to end you Troy" George spits.

Troy laughs at that

"He wishes, listen, send him a message for us would you" Troy says and then in an instant Jax is shot straight in the chest and he falls to the ground. 

Louis gasps and brings his hands to his ears trying to block out the noise and panic. His dad and the other four guys move towards him, before they reach him though, they hear Harry's booming voice, they then turn and run from the alley. Louis hears yelling and a few more shots but he watches as Jax spits up blood and tries to breathe before he's dead in George's arms. 

Louis can't get used to this, he shouldn't have left the car, Harry is going to kill him. His first instinct is to run but before he can Harry's strong arms are picking him up and forcing his head into Harry's neck. 

"Don't look little Cub, it's okay" Harry says comfortingly.

Louis hadn't realised he was crying, tears stream down his cheeks. There are muffled words spoken before Harry is getting into the back of the car with him. Andy, Drew and Edward hop in as well, leaving Scott and George to deal with the mess.

Louis grips Harry like a vice, straddling him as Harry places a blanket over the top of Louis.

"Breathe Lou, it's okay, I've got you" Harry reassures, 

Harry is mad that Louis disobeyed his orders but Louis was nearly taken from him, hearing that gunshot and knowing Louis was outside had Harry running like never before, his gut told him to get outside as quickly as possible. Watching Troy and Leon so close to Louis, if he hadn't have gotten there when he did Louis would have been taken from him and god knows what Louis dad would have done to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry" Louis says over and over into Harry's chest.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, you're safe now Cub" Harry tells him. Louis's hiccups soon die down and he's soon pulled into sleep. 

"Fuck that was close" Edward says.

"Troy and Leon want him?" Drew questions.

"They won't get a single hand on him" Harry spits.

"Up security?" Edward asks.

"Yes, double it, we will lay low for a while" Harry says. 

"I can't believe Jax" Andy says.

"He got what was coming to him" Harry says bitterly.

The boys remain quiet for the rest of the drive and leave Harry in peace as he takes Louis to their room and holds him tightly all night.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis wakes to Harry sitting on the side of the bed stroking his hair. Their eyes meet but words aren't exchanged. Louis knows he's in trouble.

"Don't look so nervous" Harry smirks.

Louis coughs, his chest tight.

"You're going to punish me" Louis says quietly looking at his hands.

"Seeing Jax shot and die in front of you is punishment in itself..... but yes, you're right I am going to punish you Cub" Harry says.

"How?" Louis chokes.

He's scared, but Harry promised him he would never hurt him.

Harry helps Louis up off the bed, he makes quick work of pulling Louis pants down and placing him over his knee, Louis gasps.

"Why are you being punished Louis" Harry asks sternly.

"I......cause.....I didn't listen to you" Louis stutters.

"And what did I tell you to do?" Harry asks.

"Wait in the car" Louis says.

"That's right and you put your self in danger and that's not to happen again" Harry says.

Louis braces himself for impact, and his breathing quickens.

"Ten to each cheek, you don't have to count" Harry says and lays his palm harshly on Louis left cheek, Louis hisses in response. 

Harry is relentless and harsh in his hits, he needs Louis to understand how serious this is, how his behaviour could have gotten himself kidnapped or killed. There is so much emotion going through Harry's body and it's being let out on Louis. Harry can't help the terror inside, the moment he saw Troy about to grab Louis, he can't let anything happen to his boy.

Louis is sobbing quietly, he can feel Harry's raw emotion and his anxiety through the hits, they hurt badly but he understands why it's happening and he will take it knowing he let Harry down and needs his forgiveness.

Harry finishes with a loud smack before he draws Louis into his chest, Louis straddles Harry and let's Harry comfort him.

"Good boy, my good boy, so good for me Cub" Harry chants as he presses kisses to Louis head.

"I love you so much Louis, I can't let a single thing happen to you" Harry says, he pulls Louis face off his chest and grabs his cheeks in his large hands, looking the teary eyed boy in the eyes.

"I love you Harry, I'm sorry I disobeyed you" Louis hiccups.

"Forgotten Cub, you did so well" Harry praises. 

Then his lips are on Louis and the kiss turns heated, Harry is careful of Louis and knows he's still healing but he will take this opportunity to ravish and claim his boy. 

Harry spins and lays Louis softly on the sheets while he kisses him passionately. He nips at Louis ear and licks down his jaw making soft whimpers escape Louis lips. Harry makes quick work of undressing them, both, soaking in every inch of Louis.

"Harry" Louis breaths.

"All yours darling" Harry says as he spreads Louis legs and pushes himself harshly inside Louis with no prep. 

Louis screams and arches off the bed in the most delectable way, it burns but Louis needs Harry right now and he deserves the pain. 

Harry watches in awe as Louis takes him, he's so tight around Harry's cock and the feeling is like no other. He thrusts deep and Louis mewls as tears stream down his delicate face. 

"God you're so beautiful" Harry says.

He then flips Louis over and waists no time pounding his leaking cock back inside his boy. Louis is unraveling and the noises come from him are a mixture of pleasure and pain. Harry wraps his strong arm around Louis waist and pulls him towards his chest, holding him securely as he fucks into him. Harry covers Louis mouth with his hand.

"Come for me darling, scream my name" Harry says darkly.

And Louis delivers, he comes completely untouched, screaming Harry's name into Harry's hand, the muffled screams and control Harry has over Louis body, push him to the edge and he comes hard, seeing stars. 

They both stay where they are, not moving, just breathing. Harry slowly releases Louis and turns him around to face him.

"You're mine and I'm never letting you go" Harry says kissing Louis forcefully. 

"I love you" Louis pants out.

"I love you my Cub" Harry says and he kisses Louis on the forehead, closes his eyes and drinks him in.

 

.....

Louis wakes in a sweat, he can't breathe properly, his dream was so real, he's shaking and he's so scared. Harry isn't next to him and that makes Louis panic more. The dream is the same as always, Louis dad torturing him, hurting him, this time Jax was in it though and his dad shooting him happens over and over. 

"Harry" Louis croaks, 

Louis worries when Harry doesn't reply, he can't breathe and needs him, what if Harry is dead or hurt. Louis gets off the bed hurriedly, Harry has changed him into sweats and a T-shirt, neither of them smell like Harry though and it makes Louis uneasy. 

"Harry" Louis chokes out as he runs down the stairs.

"Louis?" Scott comes through from the lounge concerned.

"Scott" Louis cries as he runs and latches onto him, Scott catches Louis with ease and holds him close, he can see Louis is somewhat hysterical. 

"Harry, where's Harry" Louis cries.

"It's okay, relax, relax, he's just out doing some work, lets go call him hey, would you like to do that?" Scott asks.

Louis nods as Scott carries Louis to the couch and sits him on his lap as he calls Harry

"Scott?" Harry asks concerned as he answers after the first ring. 

"Hey boss, um....Louis is a bit upset, I think he may have had a nightmare or something, he's asking for you and I'm having trouble calming him down" Scott says.

"Shit, we're still about an hour away, put him on the phone for me?" Harry says.

Scott then hands Louis the phone, Louis leans on Scotts chest as Scott tries his best to hold him and comfort him.

"H?" Louis chokes into the phone.

"Hey Cub, are you okay?" Harry asks gently.

Louis can hear Harry is in a car and hopefully on his way home.

"I had a bad dream again, my.....dad" Louis hiccups.

"Hey, it's okay cub I'll be home really soon and I'll give you a big cuddle and hold you all night, would you like that?" Harry asks.

"No" Louis croaks stubbornly.

"No?" Harry admonishes jokingly. 

"I want some ice cream and I want to watch a movie and I want to snuggle" Louis says stubbornly.

Harry chuckles.

"Ohhhh Cub, you've turned me soft, how am I supposed to be a respected, scary mob leader with you around" Harry jokes.

"You're my good guy remember, you have to cuddle me" Louis says innocently.

"That's very true darling, I'll be there as soon as I can, what's your favourite ice cream?" Harry asks.

"Chocolate and peanut butter" Louis says.

"Cub, that sounds utterly revolting" Harry laughs.

"It's my favourite" Louis pouts.

"Okay, okay, it's yours, I'll see you soon. I love you" Harry says lovingly.

"I love you too H" Louis says.

Harry then hangs up the phone and the boys are all smiling at him, Louis was on Bluetooth in the car and they all overheard the conversation.

"Shut it" Harry says but he can't help his smile.

"Didn't say a word" Edward smiles from the drivers seat.

"You know Haz, I know it's been stressful trying to keep Lou safe but I'm really happy for you, he's a great kid and it's actually nice to see this side of you" Drew says.

"I agree, he's changed you and we love it" Andy says.

"Ohhhh shush, he hasn't changed me, I still kill people for a living" Harry says.

"Yeah but he's got you wrapped around his little finger" Edward smiles.

Harry smiles.

"I'm worried about his nightmares, he keeps having them Andy" Harry then says solemnly.

 

"They will take time to go away, I guess it doesn't help that his dad is back and Louis knows it too. The best thing to do is to just reassure him he's safe" Andy says.

"I just hope we can keep him safe until I put a fucking bullet In Troy's head" Harry says darkly.

.....

"You want to wait up for Harry kiddo?" Scott asks Louis as he ends the phone call.

"Yeah" Louis sighs.

"Your tired Lou, why don't you try to sleep?" Scott says.

"I'm scared to sleep Scott, I'm worried about Harry and you guys and my dad, what If he comes here " Louis asks worriedly.

"Let me show you something" Scott says.

He helps Louis up off the couch and takes him to the window to the back yard. It's dark but he can see faded lights all the way along the perimeter, they look like fairy lights but are about 25 meters apart.

"See those lights?" Scott asks.

"Yeah" Louis nods.

"That's security, Harry has them stationed all around the house, its like Fort Knox out there" Scott says.

Louis turns to look at him.

"So, people do want Harry dead then?" Louis asks.

"No, it's not for Harry, Harry has upped security since your dad is back" Scott says truthfully.

"So it's for me?" Louis chokes.

"It's not meant to scare you, it's meant to show you how safe you are. Harry will find your dad kiddo and he will be dealt with okay, then you will have nothing to worry about" Scott says.

Louis sighs.

"Scott, I need Harry, I love him and I'm scared something will happen to him" Louis says.

Scott softens and reaches out to brush Louis hair off his forehead.

"Harry is safe Lou, I promise, he can look after himself and so can we" Scott says.

Louis nods and decides to go watch out the window for Harry's car to pull up out the front, his gut doesn't feel right.


	15. Chapter 15

An hour later and Harry still isn't home.

"Lou, come away from the window kiddo, I'm sure Harry won't be long" Scott says.

Louis hasn't moved from his spot even though he's exhausted, he won't let himself rest.

"Can you call him?" Louis asks. 

Scott smiles

"Sure buddy" Scott says. 

Just as he's about to leave the window, Louis sees the gates open and a car with headlights pull up the driveway. He smiles and goes to run for the door as Scott's phone rings.

"Harry?" Scott asks 

"Scott can you ask Louis what his second favourite ice cream flavour is, they don't have his favourite" Harry says.

"Wait, you're not pulling up in the driveway?" Scott asks.

"What? No we're at the ice cream store" Harry says worriedly.

"Louis!!" Scott yells as he sees Louis making his way down to the car.

"Scott? Fuck don't let them take him" Harry says but Scott has dropped the phone and is running after Louis.

Louis turns around to face Scott and as he does two shots are fired and Scott falls to the ground, 

"Scott" Louis yells as he's lifted into the air, a cloth is placed over his mouth as he struggles. Scott watches hopelessly as Louis is taken away and the car speeds off down the driveway and out of sight.

.........

"Where the fuck is he?" Harry bellows.

He's pacing his office, Louis has been gone six hours and Harry has no clue where he is, for the first time in his life Harry feels helpless and broken.

"We will find him Harry" Edward says.

"What's news on Scott?" Harry asks concerned.

The scene that welcomed them when they arrived home was horrid, Louis gone and one of Harry's best friends lying in his own pool of blood. Andy was quick to get a team together and operate on Scott in the hospital room Harry has in the house.

"He's out of surgery, he's going to be okay" Drew says.

Harry sighs relieved.

"How the fuck did they get in the gate?" Harry asks,

"Two guards, they are in the basement waiting for you" George says.

Harry nods. 

"Lets go" Harry instructs.

Harry is worried sick, his chest is tight and his gut is twisted, he knows Leon and Troy are behind kidnapping Louis and Harry will do whatever it takes to get his boy back, do whatever it takes to find him. He just hopes they keep Louis alive and that Louis is strong enough to make it through whatever they put him through. Harry shudders to think, Troy used to be one of Harry's men, knows what Harry does to people, knows how he tortures his victims to get what he wants, just like he's about to do now.

Harry steps foot in the basement, he's silent as Drew and Edward stand behind him, they shut the door and Harry glares at the two men tied to a chair in front of him. Their eyes are wide open in fear and they know what's coming. Harry doesn't say a word as he moves to the side where a bunch of tools are laid out for him. He picks up a hammer and goes to stand in front of one of the men. Harry can see the fear behind his eyes and visions of Louis scared eyes haunt him, the thought of him going through this. It makes Harry go crazy. 

Harry doesn't hesitate as he brings the hammer down on the guards knee with so much force the crack can be heard from up the stairs. The scream is caught by the mans gag and Harry won't have that, he cuts it off with ease before he slams the hammer down on his other knee, the scream is horrific.

"Where is he" Harry asks, his voice laced with anger.

"I don't know" the guy huffs out breathless. He's an easy one, Harry knows he can break him, he just hopes he has the information.

Harry doesn't want to play games so he grabs a knife of the table and grabs the mans hand in his own, holding the knife to the bottom of his finger. 

"Where is he" Harry seethes.

"I....I really don't know" the guy stutters before the room is filled with gut reaching screams as Harry cuts the guys pointer finger of slowly.

Harry usually takes his time when he's torturing, somewhat enjoys the control and getting his way. Right now though, Harry just wants Louis and needs to find him. 

Two fingers later the guy is at his end, he's begging to be released.

"Kill him, he knows nothing" Harry says as Drew pulls out a gun and puts a bullet through the guys head, effectively causing his pathetic whimpering to stop and silence to fall over the room.

Harry turns his crazed eyes towards the other guard, he's silent and shaking in his chair, Harry's pretty sure he's pissed himself.

"Your turn" Harry smirks evilly.

Harry brings over a large bucket of water, he bends down, takes the mans shoes off and Drew comes over to pull the front two chair legs off the ground and put his legs into the water. Harry goes to get a power tool and turns the power on.

"Where is he" Harry asks.

"Leon and Troy took him" the guy yells.

"Where did they take him" Harry asks angrily.

"Troy's warehouse" the guy says.

Harry is fed up, he dumps the power tool into the water effectively causing shock to the guard, Harry then turns the power off, the guy isn't dead but only has two good shocks in him.

"Where is the fucking warehouse?" Harry asks one last time.

The guard rattles off the address and Harry turns the power back on effectively killing the guy. 

Harry stands in the middle of the room breathing heavily, he looks at Edward and Drew.

"Teams ready to go, lets go get him back" Edward says.

"They are going to wish they were never fucking born" Harry says, his voice full of venom.

The light is turned off and the basement door shut as Harry's crew gather to go rescue Louis. Harry will get his revenge on Troy and it won't be pretty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I didn't get a great response from last chapter, I'm going down a different path with this story with slightly different characters. Hope you like this chapter anyway. Xxx

Louis wakes to pain, he's dizzy and disorientated, he knows he's in a dark room, it's cold and as he tries to sit up against the wall, his body explodes in pain, he's obviously been beaten.

Louis manages to curl himself into the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. It's all very familiar but when the door opens it's not Harry's beautiful face greeting him, it's his fuck up of a dad, with a smirk on his face. He turns the light on, causing Louis to wince and then pulls up a chair and sits down. Louis notices a gun in his hand.

"So, you and Harry huh?" His dad says, 

No happy greeting, no love for his son, just an accusation full of hate. Louis doesn't answer.

"Not talking huh? It's okay, we've been following you both for a while, we know all about you two" Troy says smirking.

Louis looks at him, tears in his eyes, he wants Harry so badly.

"I've been trying to bring Harry down for months and months, who new the way to do it was through my own son" Troy chuckles. 

Louis is scared, scared his dad is going to hurt Harry, 

"If you're dead, Harry will give up, he will be so easy to take down and I can take over, I've been planning it for nearly two years Louis and it all comes down to this" Troy says as he flashes his gun towards Louis.

"Harry isn't stupid, he'll come looking for you and when he does, It will be the most satisfying thing in the world to watch the most ruthless, powerful mob boss in the country crumble at the sight of your brains being blown out" Troy laughs.

Louis breathing picks up, he's so scared right now, he doesn't want to die and doesn't want Harry to be hurt. A few tears leak out of Louis eyes, he just wants to go home.

Troy then hauls Louis off the ground, causing Louis to cry out in pain. He's led outside the room to a group of men, one who he assumes is Leon, the one who smirked at him at Harry's house. 

"Finally awake then" Leon smirks.

Troy shoves Louis towards him and Leon grabs Louis roughly, before they can do anything more though, there is a commotion at the front of the warehouse.

"Mmmmm, seems your boy found us earlier than expected" Leon huffs. 

Suddenly the room is filled with about two dozen of Leon and Troy's men, Louis is so scared Harry will be shot or something. 

"I thought you said we would have time" Leon spits at Troy.

"I thought we would have, I planned for having at least 24 hours, those guards you picked obviously cracked" Troy says angrily to Leon. 

It goes quiet for about 20 gut reaching seconds before the front doors are bursting open and Harry and about 100 men are storming the warehouse. Shots are fired and Louis is let go, he scrambles to get away from the firing line. He runs as best he can to a table in the corner, something hits his side but he keeps running, it's not painful and he doesn't think much of it.

Louis makes it to the table and gets underneath it, he watches with terror and fear in his eyes as people are shot dead in front of him. He sees Harry's men take everyone down, he can't see Harry anywhere, he panics that something has happened to Harry, he then looks to the door and sees his dad being taken away in hand ties by Harry's men, he's struggling with all his might but he's knocked out and taken out of the warehouse alive. 

Leon lays dead a few feet from Louis and he tries to stay calm as he sees blood seeping out of his head wound, Louis squeezes his eyes shut and puts his hands over his ears, praying for it all to stop. 

When the gunfire thankfully stops and Harry and his men have taken over, Louis slowly opens his eyes, he can see Harry frantically looking for him. Louis tries to get up but he feels weak for some reason, so tired, he just wants Harry though so he pushes himself up, standing shakily. Harry finally spots Louis and he relaxes at the fact Louis is alive, his face turns pale though when he realises the blood coming from Louis side, his shirt is soaked through.

"Andy" Harry calls out behind him as he rushes forward to Louis.

"Harry" Louis chokes as he collapses in his arms.

"Cub, you're okay I'm here, you're okay, you're going to be fine" Harry says as he cuddles Louis and lays him down. 

Louis goes willingly he's tired and doesn't understand why, he isn't in pain but he senses something isn't quite right. 

"Harry" Louis whines as his vision starts going funny.

"Just relax cub, I've got you, just relax" Harry says.

Andy and the boys come rushing over, Andy grabs his shirt off his body and pushes it firmly to Louis side. He's yelling things and Harry has tears in his eyes. Louis doesn't understand.

Louis eyes begin to shut.

"Stay with us Lou, open yours eyes buddy" Andy says.

Louis does and he sees Harry looking at him with a pained expression, his tears are coming faster now and his green eyes look so bright as he strokes Louis hair.

"Why are you crying H?" Louis whispers.

Harry steadies his breathing.

"No reason darling, just I'm so glad we found you, I love you so much and I want you to listen to me okay" Harry says seriously.

Louis nods, Andy and the boys yelling and doing things that he tunes out.

"You're going to go to sleep now and I want you to promise me one thing, promise me you'll come back to me, promise me you won't leave me" Harry says.

Louis is confused, why would he leave Harry?

"I love you Harry, I don't want to leave you" Louis says scared.

"Good boy, so good for me cub, I love you so much, we will look after you, we will take care of you I promise darling" Harry says.

Louis is starting to breathe heavier and his eyes shut, he has no control over his body or anything. He hears Harry's words and replays them over and over in his head as he's taken into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments, so glad you liked the last chapter and this story. 
> 
> Things are about to get a bit rocky but it all turns out don't worry. Enjoy xxxxxxxxx

The slow beeping of the life support machine is driving Harry crazy, he hasn't left Louis side since he came in three days ago. The bullet was lodged in Louis side, rupturing his spleen and causing massive internal bleeding. Louis is lucky he pulled through surgery. Harry is a mess and he can't cope with his emotions. If Louis doesn't respond in the next 24 hours, Harry will have to make the decision to pull Louis life support and let him go. He can't deal with it, he can't lose Louis. 

 

Edward and Drew have been standing guard at the hospital door for the last three days too, no one has left and no one wants to, it's a solemn atmosphere and everyone is raw with emotion. Louis means so much to them all and the thought of losing him hits hard. 

"Haz, I brought you some food" Edward says as he comes into the room, placing the bag on the table next to the door. 

"Thanks" Harry whispers, not taking his eyes off Louis.

It's silent as Edward grabs a chair and sits next to Harry, Louis looks so small on the bed, tubes everywhere and one down his throat, breathing for him. Even if he does survive, it will be a painful and long recovery for him but the boys don't care about any of that they just want Louis to be awake and talking and being his sassy self.

"I did this to him" Harry says quietly.

"No, his dad did this to him" Edward says.

"If he wasn't with me, if I had of stayed away he would be okay" Harry says.

"No Harry, you protected him from the streets he would have been captured and tortured long ago if it wasn't for you, you cannot blame yourself" Edward says.

"If he comes back to me I want to let him go, let him live a normal life away from me, somewhere where I can't hurt him" Harry says.

Edward sighs.

"When Louis comes back to you Haz, he is going to need you, he's going to need your love and support to get through this, you can't abandon him now" Edward says.

Harry doesn't respond, he doesn't agree with Edward, he is convinced Louis would be better off away from him.

Harry turns to Louis and squeezes his hand harder.

"Little cub, please, remember what you promised me, you promised you would never leave me, promised you would come back to me......please darling....please" Harry says and Edward sheds a tear at Harry's vulnerability and openness. 

 

Two seconds later, Louis monitor starts beeping like crazy, Harry and Edward are on their feet instantly

"Louis?" Harry asks worriedly.

Two nurses then rush into the room, they make their way over as Louis starts choking on the tube in his mouth.

"Is he okay?" Harry asks.

"This is a good sign, don't worry, it means Louis is breathing on his own now, we just need to remove the tube" one of the nurses says kindly.

"Louis, I need you to relax, we're going to take the tube out now, so you can breathe, it's okay" the other nurse says as she quickly removes the tube and Louis stops choking and his breathing goes back to normal. 

"He's okay?" Harry confirms.

"We just need him to wake up now, he's doing great, this is a turning point and means he's coming out of his coma, talk to him more, he will come back soon" the nurse says.

They check Louis vitals and leave the room.

Harry sighs in relief as Edward claps him on the back.

"Thank fuck" Harry says 

"See, he is keeping his promise, he loves you Haz, he will come back to you" Edward says smiling.

They both get comfortable and settle down to wait for Louis to open his eyes. 

 

.......

 

Louis eyes feel like led as he struggles to open them, he can hear a horrid beeping sound, his side is sore and it's like a blinding pain that won't let up. 

"Uhhh" he whimpers.

"You're okay cub just relax" Louis hears

Louis breathing gets quicker as he registers the pain.

"Relax your breathing Lou, there is pain relief coming, you're going to be okay, just breathe" Harry's voice tells Louis.

Louis doesn't understand, what's going on, why is he so sore and why is Harry telling him to relax, he can't, the pain is so intense. Maybe Harry isn't real.

"Harry?" Louis says shakily, his eyes are so heavy. 

"Darling it's me, open your eyes baby" Louis hears Harry say gently.

He then feels Harry's hands in his hair, carding through gently.

Louis opens his eyes slowly and is met with Harry's gorgeous smile and teary green eyes.

"Haz" Louis chokes.

"Yeah little cub, it's me, God I've missed you" Harry says as he kisses Louis on the head.

"It hurts" Louis says, his voice strained.

"I know it does, I'm so sorry cub" Harry says.

"What happened?" Louis asks confused as he notices his surroundings and the hospital room, drips attached to him everywhere.

Harry sighs.

"You were shot darling, you're lucky to be here, it was serious Lou, we almost lost you" Harry says. 

Louis goes quiet, trying to take it all in, he was shot? He doesn't really remember much. 

"Am I at your place?" Louis wonders.

"No, you're in hospital, we didn't have time to get you back there, we needed an ambulance and this hospital was closer.

"Can....can I go home? Please? I don't want to be here" Louis panics.

"Relax darling, you can't go home, you need to stay here and get better, I promise I won't leave your side" Harry says sincerely, looking Louis in the eyes.

"I'm scared, it hurts and I'm scared" Louis says, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, cub, I'm so sorry, I'm here now I promise I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here, you're safe" Harry says.

Louis cries and Harry slips into bed next to him and holds his boy tightly. He's so fucking grateful Louis is okay but the guilt is eating him up, seeing Louis like this kills him and it's all his fault. Harry knows what he needs to do, his priority is Louis and Louis safely and Harry will do whatever it takes to make sure his boy is okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support two frustrating chapters until it all works out xxxx

"You're doing so great Louis" his nurse Sammy tells him 

"It hurts...please let me stop" Louis cries.

"I know it hurts Hun but we have to keep going, the more you can push through the easier it will be" she says as she continues to lead Louis down the hallway.

Louis has been in hospital for three weeks now, it's been three horrid weeks of pain and coming to terms with his injuries and his hideous scar across his side. He's had to learn to walk again and Sammy, his physio nurse has been amazing. He's so sore though and it's frustrating. Louis just wants to go home. Harry has been a bit distant with Louis though and he knows something is bothering Harry.

They walk back into Louis hospital room and Sammy helps Louis down onto the chair in front of the window. 

"Okay?" She asks.

Louis nods, Sammy knows Louis is left alone a lot, that he has no family and his boyfriend works a lot.

"Harry coming up to see you today?" Sammy asks smiling.

"I dunno, I hope so, he's busy though" Louis sighs.

Sammy nods, she knows Louis is upset and trying to hide it.

"When can I go home?" Louis asks. 

If Harry even wants him anymore, he's been having those thoughts lately, as he sits in the room alone most days. Harry didn't leave his side the first week but seeing Louis hurt obviously got to him and he couldn't stand it anymore. Louis knows Harry blames himself but no amount of Louis reassuring him it wasn't his fault has helped and now Louis has a feeling Harry doesn't want him anymore. He's lonely and just wants Harry's arms around him.

"I'm not sure kiddo, you're doing really well but I'll have to check with the doctor" Sammy smiles.

Louis gets as comfortable as he can on the recliner chair and curls in on himself, Sammy hands him a blanket and he makes himself warm.

"An hour is all I'm letting you have before I'm hooking your drips up again okay" Sammy tells pointedly but with a smile.

Louis nods and smiles back as Sammy leaves the room and Louis to his thoughts. 

About half an hour later Louis is nearly asleep when Edward and Drew walk into the room.

"Hey kiddo" Drew smiles as he comes to kneel in front of Louis.

"Hi" Louis smiles big.

He loves it when the boys visit, they come Allt more than Harry does. 

"How's our boy" Edward asks.

Louis shrugs.

"We brought you a present today" Drew says.

Louis face lights up, 

"A present?" Louis asks.

"Yep, we sure did, can you stand?" Drew asks

Louis nods and Edward and Drew help him to stand up.

"Good boy" Edward says.

They help him over for he middle of the room, Edward holds him so he doesn't fall and Drew goes towards the door.

"I'll be right back" Drew smiles

Louis looks to Edward who smirks and then back to he door as it reopens and Drew is walking back in with someone trailing behind him.

"Scott!" Louis cries excitedly.

Scott smiles and comes over to Louis as he moves forward, Louis latches onto Scott who picks him up and they share a much needed hug.

"Hey kiddo" Scott says gently, kissing Louis head. 

They stay like that for a while Scott holding Louis and Louis clinging to Scott. Louis has felt so guilty about Scott getting hurt, he's been waiting to see him and is so glad he's okay. 

Scott then feels Louis hot tears on his neck.

"Hey, hey, kiddo, don't cry, we were meant to make you happy" Scott says.

He tries to pull Louis's face up out of his neck but Louis won't let him and clings to Scott and cries.

"Shhhhh, it's okay kid" Scott says.

Edward and Drew leave the room for a while, to give Scott and Louis some privacy. Scott sits on the recliner chair and Louis straddles him, eventually Louis calms down and brings his head out of Scott's neck.

Scott smiles at him and wipes Louis tears off his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Louis says.

"Don't be, nothing is your fault Louis" Scott says.

"I'm glad you're okay" Louis says.

"I'm glad you're okay" Scott chuckles.

"I'm sorry I ran out Scott, I thought it was Harry" Louis tells him.

"So did I kiddo, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them" Scott says.

"It's not your fault either" Louis says.

They smile at each other and Scott ruffles Louis hair. 

They sit quietly for a while, just happy that the other is okay.

"Scott?" Louis asks.

"Yeah kid?" He asks.

"Why.....why doesn't Harry want to be with me anymore?" Louis asks upset.

"Why on earth would you think that Lou?" Scott ask.

"He just....he doesn't come and see me, he's been distant and doesn't want....I...never mind" Louis says shaking his head.

"Lou, listen, you know what Harry is like, he's just.....trying to deal with nearly losing you and he doesn't know how to move past it, he's struggling and we know he misses you so much" Scott says.

"I miss him Scott, I need him, i just want him here, but when he does come, it's like he wants to leave and doesn't want to stay" Louis says.

"Look, I'll have a talk to him okay, we're trying to get you out of here and back to the house where Andy can look after you. The hospital doesn't want to let you go just yet though, once you get home I'm sure Harry and you will be back to normal okay" Scott says.

"Well I'm mad at him, I don't want to come home if I'm honest, I need him now and he doesn't want to be here, he's left me, I'm all alone and I'm mad at him for leaving me" Louis says.

Scott sighs and Sammy then walks into the room, 

"Hey Lou, time to get back in bed buddy" Sammy says.

Louis sighs and Scott carries him back into bed and tucks him in. Sammy hooks his drips up and Edward and Drew come in to say their goodbyes.

"Do you have to go?" Louis asks.

"Afraid so, we have to get back to work" Edward says.

"Is Harry coming today?" Louis asks.

The boys all sigh and look at each other 

"It's fine forget it" Louis says.

He sinks back down into the he bed, curls in on himself and rolls over so his back is to the boys and Sammy.

"We will be back soon kiddo" Drew says.

Louis doesn't answer as he's left alone once again, left alone to cry himself to sleep wishing Harry was next to him.


	19. Chapter 19

"We have so much respect for you Harry and we love you but you're being a complete idiot and asshole" Edward says

"Watch your tone Edward" Harry says darkly,

"As your friend Harry I won't, I'm being serious. Louis is not coping without you, the kid is alone, scared and feels abandoned, he told Scott he thinks you don't want to be with him anymore" Edward says angrily.

Edward, Scott and Drew are all in Harry's office, they went to confront Harry as soon as they got home. Seeing Louis so upset had them agreeing to intervene.

"Look Harry, we understand this is hard but you committed to Louis and you can't do this to him" Scott says.

"What if I don't love him anymore?" Harry says, even though his heart nearly breaks saying the words.

"That is the biggest crock of shit Harry, seriously, stop pushing him away, you need him and he fucking needs you too, stop being so selfish and grow the fuck up" Drew says angrily. 

The boys then turn around and leave the office and Harry alone to his thoughts.

The last three weeks have had Harry in a bad mood, he wants to see Louis, craves Louis, his heart is breaking at not having him by his side but he thought it was for the best, thought giving Louis space would make him realise Harry is no good for him, make Louis realise he nearly died because of Harry, but it seems Louis doesn't think that at all and still wants to be with Harry. Harry would do anything to run to Louis now, bring him into his arms and care for him, love him and ravish him but....is that what's best for Louis. 

Harry sighs, grabs his coat and makes his way to the car, when they pull up at the hospital, Harry tells his driver to go park the car and wait for him. Harry makes his way to Louis ward not missing the looks he gets from people, Harry knows he's intimidating and usually loves the way people react to him, he's feeling extra shit today though and he has people running in the other direction and avoiding walking anywhere near him. Harry makes it to Louis room, he opens the door slowly and Harry's breath hitches, Louis is fast asleep and looks utterly gorgeous. Tear tracks stream his face and Harry's chest feels tight. 

He walks in and walks to Louis side, he swipes Louis fringe off his forehead and kisses Louis head, he then pulls up a chair and sits next to the bed, just watching Louis. 

"Hi Harry" Sammy says as she walks in to issue Louis with medication in his drip and check is vitals

"Hey Sammy, how are you?" Harry says.

"Good good" she says.

"You going to wake him up?" She then asks Harry.

Harry shakes his head no

"He will be so upset he didn't see you" Sammy says.

Harry's guilt pinches him but he ignores Sammy 

"How's he doing?" He asks instead.

"He's okay, walking a little better, he's developed a temp and won't eat anything, which is frustrating but he will get there" Sammy says,

"A temperature? So he's getting sick?" Harry asks worriedly.

"Doctor thinks it's an infection, it's a setback but he will be okay" Sammy says.

Harry nods and rubs his hands over his face.

"He needs you Harry, the hospital won't let him leave until he's eating and his temp is down, he's not responding that well....I know he'd be doing so much better if you were here with him" Sammy says.

"Uhhhh I have work Sammy I can't be here 24/7" Harry says frustratingly. 

"I'm not saying you need to be" Sammy says defensively, she cares about Louis so much.

"Then what are you saying, I'm sick of everyone telling me I need to be here with him, I'm paying the hospital bill, I'm forking out for his treatment, I'm making up for this whole mess yet it's not enough" Harry says angrily.

"No it's not, Louis needs his boyfriend, needs support, he's depressed and that effects his recovery all because you're selfish" Sammy says.

"Selfish? How am I selfish, I've put my life on hold for him, I've done everything for Louis, I can't make him eat, I can't make him walk again, It's not my fault he can't get over what's happened and snap out of it and move on" Harry yells.

It's then they both notice Louis is awake staring at them, tears threaten his eyes, he's heard the entire argument. 

"Cub" Harry whispers. 

He comes over to Louis and tries to bring him into his arms, Louis flinches and backs away from him. 

"Don't touch me" Louis whispers and pushes Harry's hands off him.

Harry didn't mean any of what he's said, he's just frustrated, he needs Louis to know that. The pain and sadness in Louis eyes shouldn't be there, how could Harry not see how much pain he's caused Louis. 

"Cub, I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that" Harry tries.

"Can you leave please, please go away" Louis says he's so calm it scares Harry. 

"Darling please" Harry tries.

"I think it's best you go Harry, before I call security" Sammy says, 

Harry grabs his coat angrily and leaves the room without a word.

"Lou?" Sammy asks, 

"I'm fine" Louis says, 

He lies back down, gets comfy and ignores Sammy as she tries to talk to him, he can't believe what Harry said, it hurts so badly, he tunes Sammy out and pretends to fall asleep so she will leave him alone. 

 

......

"Louis, you can't leave like this, this isn't a good idea" Sammy says.

Louis is dressed in sweets and a hoodie, he's getting ready to leave the hospital against Sammy and the doctors advice.

"Im not letting him pay for my treatment Sammy and I can't afford to be here, I'll be fine" Louis says,

"Louis, please, you need antibiotics, you need to eat, where are you going to go?" She asks,

"I have a place, it's fine, just give me the antibiotics and I'll be fine, I promise" Louis says. 

Sammy sighs, she can't make Louis stay now, he's told the hospital that Harry is no longer paying his bill and they have no choice but to let him go. 

"Here's my number Louis, take it and call me if you need me okay!" Sammy says,

"As soon as I get a new phone I will, I promise" Louis says smiling.

They share a hug and Louis grabs his bag and slowly hobbles out of the hospital, it's cold but he needs to get away from the hospital before Harry and the boys realise he's gone and try to stop him. Harry doesn't want him anymore, he's just a burden now and like Harry said, he needs to man up and move on from what's happened. Life is shit, he can't rely on anyone and he needs to remember that and build himself a life alone. 

 

.......

"What do you mean he's been discharged?" Harry asks angrily.

"Did you really expect him to stay after what you said Harry?" Sammy asks.

Harry turned up to the hospital after Louis refused to answer his calls and texts, he wants to apologise and explain things to Louis, explain why he's been so distant. He was planning on begging Louis for forgiveness, he's been a complete idiot and seeing how miserable Louis was made him realise just how much he needs Louis, needs to protect him forever. 

"I didn't mean what I said Sammy, you know that, I was upset and I was angry at myself" Harry says.

"Louis doesn't know that Harry, he was so upset, he told the hospital you weren't paying the bill anymore and that he couldn't. Against our advice he left" Sammy says as she hands Harry Louis phone that he left behind.

"Shit" Harry says.

"Is he okay to leave? He's still sick" Harry says.

"I know, he can hardly walk unsupported, he's only three weeks post op, he's got an infection he shouldn't have left but I have no say Harry" Sammy says.

"Did he say where he was going?" Harry says frustratedly.

"No, just that he had a place" Sammy says.

Harry is lost, he doesn't know what to do, this is all his fault. He's made such a mess. All he wanted was for Louis to be safe and live a normal life, Harry thought Louis would be able to have that away from him. Harry realises now though that Louis needs Harry and that he needs Louis so badly, they need each other, Harry needs to protect Louis from his side and Harry can give Louis an amazing life, one he deserves. 

"Look Harry, he said he'd contact me as soon as he has a new phone, I'll let you know when he does....you have my word" Sammy says. Harry sighs and nods at her as she gets back to work.

Harry doesn't know what to do, he leaves the hospital in a fluster of angst and worry, the pit of his stomach hurts, he needs to find Louis and beg for his forgiveness. Harry is so new to these feelings and relationships but he should be the one protecting Louis and not giving him a sliver of a doubt over his feelings for him, the way Harry's been acting, he just hopes Louis will forgive him. He's hurt his boy and he will do whatever it takes to make it up to him. 

Harry hopes he's right with where he thinks Louis is, he hopes his gut is leading him to the right place. The boys are all sitting in the car waiting for Harry, they know something's wrong when Harry practically races angrily to the passenger seat of the car. 

"What's wrong " Drew asks as soon as Harry's in the car.

"He discharged himself" Harry grunts.

"He what?" The boys all chorus.

"I know, he's out there all alone because of me" Harry says.

"Why? What happened?" Scott asks.

Harry sighs, he didn't tell the boys about the incident yesterday.

"I....went to see Louis at the hospital yesterday, he was asleep and Sammy and I got into an argument...I said some things I didn't mean and Louis, woke up, he heard everything and now he's gone" Harry says.

"God Harry, you actually really suck at this relationship thing" Edward says shaking his head.

"I'm trying okay, I know what I did and said was wrong I didn't mean any of it I was just angry and I took it out on Louis" Harry yells.

"Do you have any idea where he would go?" Drew asks.

"Yeah, one place, take a left here, I just hope I'm right and he forgives me, I'm such an idiot" Harry says.

The boys don't reply, they just hope they find Louis quickly and that he's okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis sits against the wall behind the dumpster, he is in so much pain, his side aches and he feels like he's going to throw up. It took him two hours to walk from the hospital to the alleyway next to Nick's because of his injuries. Hopefully when Nick opens the club up he can get his job back and sit in the warmth for a few hours, maybe Nick will let him stay in the bar until he can afford his own place. That's Louis plan right now, try and save as much money as he can so he can rent another shit hole, anything is better than the alleyway at the moment though.

Louis rests his head on the wall and tries to stop his body shaking, he closes his eyes and steadies his breathing. He then hears a car pull up, car doors slam and footsteps. He opens his eyes and sees a shadow approaching the dumpster, his breath hitches hoping he can go unnoticed. He doesn't move a muscle. 

The dumpster though is moved aside, and Harry's gorgeous face comes into view. Louis sees Harry's body relax at finding him, Louis should have known this would be the first place Harry would look. 

"Hey little cub" Harry says. 

He keeps his distance knowing Louis isn't happy with him right now, he's just so relieved he found him.

"Hi" Louis whispers.

"It's cold out here darling" Harry says.

Louis shrugs.

Harry sighs.

"Louis, listen, I'm so sorry, can you please let me explain myself, I know I don't deserve it but please" Harry says.

Louis stares at him, last time he ran before he let Harry explain and he regretted it, Louis doesn't want to move, he's got nothing to lose so he just nods his head. 

Harry smiles and moves closer to Louis, he sits crossed legged in front of him.

"There isn't much room in here is there" Harry says trying to lighten the mood.

Louis smiles ever so slightly, he's so cold so he curls in on himself more trying to contain his shaking.

"Cub, you're freezing can....let me get you out of here and somewhere warm" Harry says concerned.

Louis looks at Harry with scared eyes, 

"No, just......I'm mad at you, you hurt me, you don't want me and you promised me you wouldn't hurt me" Louis whispers out and it breaks Harry's heart.

Harry takes his suit jacket off and places it over Louis, Louis doesn't protest he's too cold. Harry relaxes when Louis doesn't push his coat away.

"Why did you leave the hospital Lou?" Harry starts off by asking

Louis looks at Harry like he's stupid, Harry has to hold in his fond, Louis is still as sassy as ever even when he's so sick and in pain.

"I think we both know the answer to that question Harry" Louis says with as much sass as he can muster.

"I didn't mean what I said" Harry says.

"Then why say it?" Louis asks quietly.

"I was angry at myself, I thought by backing off and staying away from you, that you would realise I was no good for you and leave me, thought it was for the best if you went on to live your life away from me and the underground" Harry says.

"Well that's a load of bullshit, all you did was make me mad at you, I needed you so badly Harry, you made me feel like I wasn't worth it, that you didn't care, that I was weak and needed to man up and deal with what happened alone, It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault it happened, but it did and it doesn't change how I feel about you... it's just shit that happened that I thought we would deal with together. I guess that was too much to ask, I know how you really feel about me now" Louis says.

"Yeah? Well How's that?" Harry asks calmly, his heart breaking at Louis words.

"You did love me, you thought you wanted to be with me but now you realise I'm too much trouble, to much of a burden, I'm weak, I can't take care of myself and support myself and I'm not good enough" Louis says as he pulls Harry's coat further around his shaking body, his teeth start chattering.

Harry sighs and gets up, he goes against Louis protests and gets behind Louis, so Harry's back is against the wall, he pulls Louis against his chest and cuddles him close, Louis is so weak he lets it happen, Harry's smell and arms is all he's been craving these last few weeks.

"I still love you, more than ever, that's why I've been acting like a selfish prick Louis. If you hadn't have pulled through I would have died, you mean the world to me and that makes me vulnerable which, in my line of work is a liability. I wanted you safe and I thought that was best away from me and my job, I dragged you into all of this because I was selfish and wanted you, I needed you and I turned your life completely upside down" Harry says.

"And what, now you realise it was all a mistake? That you wished you'd killed me the first time you'd had the chance, so you wouldn't have to feel like this?" Louis asks, tears in his eyes.

"No cub, no, you're my main priority and I just want what's best for you, I see how much I hurt you, I know how much you need me now and I'm sorry" Harry says.

"What about you? Your making it sound like you're only here out of guilt, because you think it's the right thing to do, then when I'm better and healed you'll just leave again" Louis shakes out.

"I don't have the strength to be away from you ever again, I thought I did, I thought I could do it but it broke me, I'm sorry I tried to push you away cub, please forgive me. I will never leave you or let you leave me, you're mine and always will be" Harry says.

"I don't want your money or your stupid things, I want to earn my own money and pay you back for the hospital" Louis says.

"Louis, I know you don't want me for my money, of course I would pay the bill that was no question, you're mine and I didn't even hesitate, I never want you to pay me back God Lou, I'm sorry for making you think that you're not good enough" Harry says pleadingly.

"You made me feel cheap Harry, like a gold digger and that hurts so bad, I've come from nothing, I don't need your money or your things" Louis says as tears stream down his face.

"I know, I know, I know, I was a dick, a selfish dickhead and was just saying things to be hurtful because I felt out of control with everything and I'm sorry. You're 17 Louis, not even out of high school, you shouldn't be worrying about money or where your next meal is coming from and I'll make sure you never have to think about those things again" Harry says and Louis feels in his voice and Harry's body how much he means his apology. 

It's quiet for a while as Harry holds Louis.

"I forgive you Harry, but I don't trust you like I did" Louis says breaking the silence.

"I know cub and I promise to gain your trust back, I love you" Harry says.

"I.....I love you too" Louis says. 

Harry smiles and kisses Louis on the side of the head.

"You know, I know you're not after my money but I'm still your daddy" Harry whispers sexily into Louis ear, causing Louis to shiver and smile.

"There's that gorgeous smile, God I've missed you cub" Harry says pulling Louis closer.

Louis sighs in relief to have his Harry back.

"Can we get out of the alleyway now or am I still being punished?" Harry chuckles.

"I should leave you here all night" Louis jokes.

"Only what I deserve" Harry says.

"Just...,a bit longer, I'm tired I don't want to move" Louis whispers out.

Harry decides to wait until Louis falls asleep, which isn't very long.

He picks his gorgeous boy up carefully and carries him safely to the warmth of the car, all the boys breathing a sigh of relief at having Louis safe again. They make their way back to the house with plans to make Louis recovery as easy for him as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

"Cub one more mouthful before you're excused, stop arguing with us or I'll put you over my knee" Harry states.

"If you put me over your knee, at least I won't have to eat anymore and I won't vomit everywhere" Louis says sassily as he crosses his arms.

Edward, Drew, George and Scott try to hold in their laughter,

"Louis, If Harry takes you over his knee and you don't eat another mouthful, ill stick a tube down your throat, got it" Andy says pointedly.

Things turn more serious at Andy's threat and Louis looks away from him. Louis has been home a little over a week and things have been going well, apart from Louis not eating. His temperature is still present but his side is easing up, making it a bit easier to walk again, much to Louis relief. 

"Come on kiddo, you've hardly touched your dinner" Edward tries.

"I'm not hungry that's why" Louis defends.

"You have to build your appetite back up Louis, that won't happen if you don't eat and you won't get better, your body needs food to heal" Andy says.

"I'm eating until I'm full, how is that not eating?" Louis argues.

"So you're telling us that three mouthfuls of mashed potato and a slice of capsicum is filing you up?" Drew asks.

"Yes" Louis whines.

"Thats not even enough energy to get you up those stairs" Scott says.

Louis places his elbows on the table and places his palms to his eyes in frustration.

"Darling, it's okay, we know this is hard but can you do something for me" Harry tries.

Louis takes a deep breath and looks at Harry, Harry looks back sympathetically.

"Can you please just trust me and the boys, just trust us to look after you.....eat one piece of chicken and we will call it a night hey" Harry says.

Louis knows it's the best he's going to get, a few tears escape his eyes as he leans forward and takes his fork and slowly eats his chicken. The boys all look at each other and sigh in relief, they all just want Louis healthy. 

Louis eats his whole chicken breast and the boys clean up the kitchen and plates, making sure they tell Louis how proud they are of him. 

Louis is just about to leave the table when he suddenly hears his name being called from far away. 

He turns around to where the noise was coming from, Harry has gone stiff in his chair and Louis turns to look at him.

"Come on let's go upstairs and have a shower" Harry smiles like it was nothing.

"Louis William" he hears again. It sounds angered 

The boys go silent in the kitchen, looking at each other.

The sound is coming from the basement and Louis instinctively starts walking over to the door. Harry is quick to grab him though, around the waist.

"Not so fast cub" Harry says as he pulls Louis to his chest.

"Who is it?" Louis whispers as he turns to Harry.

"I'll explain later, not right now" Harry says.

"But" Louis tries.

"Cub, trust me, please" Harry says and Louis nods.

Harry grabs Louis and picks him up like a child and Louis wraps himself around Harry.

"Sort it out" Harry says to the boys as they leave the kitchen.

They nod and Edward and Drew make their way to the basement.

Harry puts Louis down in the bathroom and begins to undress them both, Louis knows not to bring up the voice he hears so he pushes it to the back of his mind. When he and Harry are both naked Louis instinctively puts his arms around his torso, trying to hide his body from Harry.

"Why are you doing that?" Harry asks curiously.

"Doing what?" Louis asks,

"Hiding yourself from me" Harry says

"I just....don't like my scar...I..." Louis says ashamed as he looks down.

Harry makes his way in front of Louis, he grabs his face in his big strong hands and lifts Louis cheeks up until their eyes meet.

"Darling, you are beautiful, that scar is a sign of survival and a promise, a promise you made to me. You promised me you'd come back to me and you did. I will forever be grateful for that. I do not want you hiding your gorgeous self from me, I'm in love with you and every single inch of you. Do you understand" Harry says pointedly.

Louis blushes and nods his head in understanding.

Harry then leans down and entraps Louis lips with his, he kisses his boy with such want and need, he's missed Louis and can't get enough of him. Louis responds eagerly and Harry pulls Louis closer to his chest. He backs Louis up to the shower and under the warm water, Louis moans into Harry's mouth. Harry then pushes Louis gently up against the wall of the shower, he leans his forehead on Louis and closes his eyes breathing him in. Louis looks at Harry, his hair is wet and his features are gorgeous, so hard yet he knows the real Harry and how much he loves him. Harry opens his eyes and they stare at each other.

"I love you" Harry says seriously.

"I love you too....daddy" Louis whispers and Harry smirks like never before, Louis feels Harry's length get impeccably hard against his thigh and Louis nearly moans at the feeling.

"Daddy's going to take care of you now cub, going to make you feel so good" Harry says.

He reaches round and starts pumping one finger inside Louis tight hole, Louis latches onto Harry's arms as Harry starts licking down Louis neck and up to his ear. 

"You're mine darling boy and I'm going to make sure you never forget that" Harry says as he presses another finger into Louis.

"Haaaarry" Louis pants.

"Uh, uh, uh, try again" Harry whispers sexily into Louis ear.

"Daddy" Louis pants out.

"Good boy, show daddy how good you are cub" Harry says.

Louis whimpers as Harry lifts Louis up off the ground supporting his weight, he knows Louis is still healing and sick but Harry will take care of his boy.

"Okay?" Harry checks

Louis nods, lying a little, he feels sick and he's sore but he wants Harry badly, he knows Harry will stop if he mentions anything, 

Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis and thrusts gently into him, Louis whines as Harry fucks him against the shower wall, Harry's mouth hangs open in lust, this boy will be the absolute death of him. 

"Fuck cub, fuck" Harry says, Louis feels insane around his cock.

"Daddy, ughhh please" Louis begs.

Harry knows Louis is sore and sick so he won't prolong Louis realease, he's just so happy to even get the chance to take Louis again.

"You can come darling" Harry says.

"Uhhhh" Louis whines .

"Whose your daddy cub, say it" Harry says as his thrusts get sloppy the closer he gets to his release.

"You, daddy you are" Louis cries as he spills all over his and Harry's stomach. 

"Fuck" Harry curses as he then releases his load inside his boy, filling him up nicely.

They both come down from their highs, Louis is shaky on his feet. Harry pulls out of Louis and finishes washing and cleaning them both up. Louis is tired and Harry has no problem taking over and making sure Louis is okay. 

Harry dresses Louis in his own sweats and Harry's black sweater that comes to mid thigh. He puts socks on Louis feet and leaves to get dressed while Louis brushes his teeth in the bathroom sink. 

"Be right back darling, I love you" Harry says 

"I love you too" Louis replies 

Harry kisses him on the head and walks to the wardrobe. 

Louis finishes his teeth and feels really dizzy and shaky, he holds the sink as his dizzy spell passes.

"Cub?" Harry asks as he walks back in dressed in sweets and no shirt, he sees Louis has gone very pale.

"Yeah, sorry" Louis says.

He pushes himself up off the sink and makes his way out of the bathroom. He passes Harry and is nearly at the bed when he has another dizzy spell, he stops and sways on his feet.

"Whoa, cub, you're okay" Harry says as he steadies Louis.

"I don't feel very......feel very good" Louis says shakily.

"Okay, just relax, let's get you into bed okay" Harry says worriedly.

"I.....I.....Harry....I feel so weird" Louis says.

"Louis" he hears as he feels himself black out.

"Shit, cub, fuck" he hears Harry swear, he feels Harry pick him up and the bed as he's layed down. After that he doesn't remember anything as he falls into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Louis wakes from a nightmare, someone calling his name, he sits up straight in bed, panting hard. He realises he's sweating. Harry is nowhere to be seen, Louis feels like utter shit and he tries to calm his breathing. He goes to get out of bed when he sees a drip in his hand and feels something in his nose. He pulls both things out completely and winces. 

His dream is was so vivid and he remembers downstairs at dinner, his name being called, he has to go and see who it was, has to find out. 

He gets off the bed slowly, his body is so shaky and weak, he must have passed out before, he doesn't remember, doesn't even think about the fact he had a drip in his arm, he is so focused on his dream and who's in the basement. Louis makes his way to the bedroom door, his socked feet glide across the carpet. He reaches the door and slips out, he passes Harry's office, he sees the light on from under the door, he doesn't stop though, knowing Harry won't want him going to the basement, Harry will be mad Louis is even out of bed. 

Louis makes his way through the quiet house, until he's standing at the door of the basement. He utterly hates this room, his breathing picks up at the thought of going in there, so many bad memories flood through his mind. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, he's met with darkness but he can hear breathing. 

Louis walks further into the room and reaches for the light and switches it on, what he comes face to face with he didn't expect, should have, but didn't. His dad is in the corner of the room, stripped to his underwear, chained to the wall. His gag has slipped down to his neck and he has a smirk on his face. He's covered in dirt and blood and has clearly been tortured, there are whip marks all over his body and Louis wasn't prepared to see his dad like this.

"I knew you'd come" Troy rasps to Louis.

Louis doesn't answer, still taking everything in, obviously Troy has been chained up for weeks, Louis forgot he was captured by Harry, he hasn't really thought about what happened to his dad. 

"Aren't you going to let your old dad go Louis?" Troy asks

Louis gasps.

"Wha?" Louis rasps.

It's a wonder Louis is still standing, he's so weak, sore and sick, he wonders if this is a dream or an hallucination. 

"I know you won't let them keep torturing me Louis, you won't let them kill me, please son.....let me go, release me please" Troy begs Louis.

Louis is stunned, his dad is begging him to let him go, it's true, Louis doesn't want to see him tortured or killed but if he lets his dad go, he will try to kill him, like he wouldn't have hesitated to do before Harry saved him. Not to mention Harry would be livid if he found out Louis let his dad go. 

"I....I." Louis chokes, he feels his body is sweating, yet he's so cold.

"Harry doesn't love you Louis, he is using you, once Ive been killed, Harry will do the same to you" Troy chuckles dryly.

"No, he won't, Harry loves me and I love him" Louis says.

"You're delusional, Harry can't love anyone, he isn't capable, especially not you" Troy spits.

Louis chest hurts at his dad's words, doubt creeps in his mind at Harry's intentions but then he remembers everything him and Harry have been through, he won't let his dad get into his head.

"I might not be worthy of Harry's love, but I know he loves me and I know he would never hurt me, I know it's hard for you to understand, you're the one who's incapable of love" Louis says.

"Oh god, he has you trapped, he has you right where he wants you, he's using you, can't you see that?" Troy says.

Louis is silent he doesn't want these things Troy is saying to be true.

"Let me go Louis, let me out, we can take Harry down together, we can take over the underground, together. You can't trust Harry Louis, everything he says is a lie" Troy says.

Louis contemplates his dad's words, he looks at his dad, he's pathetic, begging his son like this, trying to brainwash him, Louis isn't stupid.

"Harry is the only person I trust with my life, he would do anything for me and so would the boys, I trust them all with everything I have. Harry means everything to me, I love him to death and if it's true that he's using me, if it's true that he doesn't love me and is going to kill me. Then, at least I'll die knowing what it felt like to be in love and to be loved by someone. My own father couldn't love me, wouldn't have hesitated to kill me, I don't trust a single word that's come out of your mouth and if you think I'll go behind Harry's back, then you're the stupid one" Louis says, his voice raspy as tears threaten to spill.

Troy gasps and then turns his head towards the door, Louis follows his eyesight and sees Harry standing against the doorframe, leaning on it with his arms crossed and signature smirk on his face. Drew, Scott and Edward are behind him. They all heard the entire exchange between Louis and his dad. 

Harry's heart has swollen at his cubs words, Harry is in utter awe of Louis. Even though Louis is out of bed and in the basement when he's sick as a dog and knows he isn't allowed in here, Harry can't help the fond and will let this incident slide after hearing his boy confess his feelings.

"You shouldn't be out of bed little cub" Harry says breaking the silence. 

Louis looks at Harry intently.

"I think Louis has made his feelings pretty clear Troy, he's mine and will forever be mine, I will do every single thing possible to protect him and that includes killing your pathetic ass" Harry says heatedly. 

"Haaarryy" Louis sways.

Harry is quick to Louis side, he picks him up like a child and Louis latches on to him.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay darling, I've got you" Harry says.

"I'm scared" Louis whispers.

He's scared of watching his dad die, knowing his dad's going to die and knowing he could have stopped it but didn't.

"I know, you need to go back to bed cub, you're very sick" Harry tells him gently.

Louis looks over Harry's shoulder to his dad.

"Please Louis, don't let them do this please" Troy begs as Drew and Edward move towards the room, guns in hand.

"It will be quick and painless Troy, you should be thanking Louis for finding you, we weren't planning on killing you for weeks" Scott says.

Louis buries his head in Harry's neck and places his hands over his ears.

"Cub, look at me" Harry says seriously.

Louis hesitates but looks Harry straight in the eyes.

"I won't kill him if you don't want me too, I can't let him go because he's going to hurt you again but I won't kill him if you say no" Harry tells him sincerely.

Louis is shocked at Harry's words, he'd let him choose? Louis doesn't know what to do, he hates his dad and is scared of him but does he deserve to die.

"I don't want to make that decision, I don't want to know, I don't want him near me, I hate him, I can't" Louis says as his breathing gets quicker. 

"Okay darling, it's okay, lets go back to bed hey, come on" Harry says and Louis grip on Harry tightens dramatically. 

Harry and Louis leave the basement and the boys to do what they please to a begging, pathetic Troy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Thanks for all your comments and kudos! SO appreciated. Hope you enjoy these emotional next few chapters 

Harry carries Louis up the stairs, Louis body is shaking. 

"Cub, what were you doing out of bed, you're not well, you can hardly stay awake" Harry says kindly.

"I had a nightmare and had to see who was calling me" Louis whispers.

"Next time call for me, I'm always here for you darling" Harry says.

"Daddy" Louis whispers into Harry's neck as he grips Harry tightly.

"Daddy's right here cub" Harry says reassuringly.

Harry makes it back to their bedroom and places Louis down on the bed, he changes himself into sweats and a T-shirt 

Louis is looking extremely out of it and sick, Harry is really concerned so he calls Andy whose quick to meet them both in the bedroom. 

"Hey there Louis, how are you feeling?" Andy asks sympathetically.

"Sick, I feel sick, please make it stop" Louis says.

He curls over onto his side, he feels so weak and light headed, even lying down.

"Your infection is really bad Lou, that's why you're feeling so lousy" Andy tells him.

"You had me so worried cub, you completely blacked out on me before" Harry says as he sits against the headboard and brings Louis between his legs so his back is resting against Harry's strong chest. 

Andy takes Louis temperature and doesn't like what he sees, he takes his vitals and quickly turns serious.

"Haz, I'm not liking this one bit, this is really serious, if we don't get on top of this quickly..." Andy trails off.

"What?" Harry asks his body going stiff understanding what Andy is saying.

"Look, he's got to start responding to the antibiotics, I'm going to put a drip in and the next 48 hours are crucial, if Louis doesn't start responding to the antibiotics and his temp doesn't go down.....there isn't much more I can do" Andy says worriedly.

Harry is quiet trying to take Andy's words in, he thought Louis was okay, was passed the danger, he knows he has to control himself though, knows he has to pull himself together and be there for Louis, he can't push him away and he can't lose him. Harry pulls Louis closer to his chest, lost in his thoughts.

"I think...I'm gunna spew" Louis says, he's so lethargic it's scary.

Andy grabs a bucket and Louis vomits into it, Louis hates throwing up and he starts to panic a little, he feels so sick and weak and he doesn't know what to do.

Andy takes the bucket from Louis when he's finished and strokes his hair.

"It's okay, relax Lou, it's normal to throw up just relax.... we've got you" Andy says.

Louis didn't realise he was crying, he can't breathe properly he's panicking, he knows it, but he can't stop it.

"Breathe darling, breathe for me. Take some deep breaths you're okay" Harry tells him gently.

Louis can't though, he has a full blown panic attack and it's so scary for Harry to watch.

"Darling please, I've got you, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you" Harry tries.

He spins Louis around and lies him over his body, so Louis is on top of him, his head in Harry's neck. Harry grips The back of Louis head and holds him round the waist comforting him. 

"Shhhhhhh, I'm here... I'm here... just breathe" Harry says.

Louis feels so safe in Harry's arms like this, he starts to relax, his body is just so done. 

"That's it Cub, good boy, good boy" Harry says.

Finally Louis passes out and Harry and Andy sigh relieved. 

"Andy, please, I'm begging you, please fix him, I can't do this again" Harry says venerably to the quiet room.

"I know boss, I'll do my best" Andy says.

Andy then proceeds to put a drip in Louis, give him antibiotics, oxygen and medicine for his temperature. 

"What happens now?" Harry asks.

Andy sighs.

"We wait" Andy says sympathetically. 

Harry looks like he's close to tears.

"I think, he needs you with him Harry, don't leave his side in the next couple of days, if he knows you're here, it might help him" Andy says seriously.

"I...don't think I could leave him even if I had too, I won't let him go" Harry says.

Andy nods and gets his kit together, ready to leave.

"Can you get the boys to come up?" Harry then asks Andy.

"Of course, I'll be in my room, call if you need, I'll be back in a few hours to check on him" Andy says smiling.

"Thank you Andy" Harry says sincerely.

Andy nods and walks out.

Harry then turns his full attention on Louis, whose still snuggled on top of him, 

"Cub, you can do this, you can pull through, I know you can and when you do, I'm going to spoil you rotten, anything you want darling, it's yours, anywhere you want to go, we will go. I will give it all up for you Cub, I need you so much" Harry says as he kisses Louis head. 

 

"Boss?" Harry hears from the doorway.

He looks up at his trusted men, they all love Louis so much and he now has to tell them how bad this is.

"Boys" Harry says as he wipes his eyes trying to be discreet but they notice 

"Is Louis okay?" Edward asks as they make their way into the room and stand around the bed.

"It's.....Andy said it's bad" Harry says.

"You mean?" Drew asks.

"Yeah, 48 hours, he's got 48 hours to respond before there is nothing we can do" Harry says, keeping his voice surprisingly steady.

"But" Scott says, he doesn't finish his sentence he's upset. 

"He will be okay, I know it" George says.

They all sit on the bed with each other in silence, they can't believe how much this actually hurts. Louis came into their lives so unexpectedly, meant so much to them in such a short time. Made the toughest men of the underground feel and that speaks volumes on Louis and his cheeky, sassy, innocent personality. The job they all do is so ruthless and unforgiving, they've all never batted an eyelid when they've had to pull the trigger, never....until Louis. Louis was the first person any of them had feelings towards, the first person they let into their world and will do anything to protect. Harry never thought he could love anything or anyone, Louis changed him completely, the boys never thought they would act so sappy or so protectively over someone. They would do absolutely anything for Louis and they know he's got them wrapped around his finger. 

The mood in the room is solemn and no one wants to accept that Louis won't make it.

"We can leave you alone with him Haz, we will take care of everything" Drew says.

"I.....I want to be with him but I....I don't think I can do this alone, I'm going to break" Harry says.

The boys are so shocked at his confession but are so glad he's not pushing Louis away and that he's going to stay by his side.

"We're here Haz, we will organise everything and be back in a few hours, okay" Scott says.

Harry nods and they leave the room to organise the office for the next few days, they all want to spend as much time as they can with Louis.


	24. Chapter 24

"Uhhhh" Louis whimpers.

"You're okay, relax Cub, I'm here" Harry says as Louis wakes again from a restless sleep

"Daddy" Louis whispers as he tries to open his eyes,

"Just rest darling, you need your rest to get better" Harry says stroking Louis hair.

"Immmm not comfy" Louis whines, his eyes still shut.

Harry can't help but smile at his boy.

"Well we can't have that now can we Cub" Harry says lovingly.

Harry stayed with Louis pressed to his chest for eight hours, before he had to wee and eat. Louis has been sleeping soundly beside him for the last three hours. The boys have taken up solace on the floor with mattresses, all just watching Louis, no one has slept much, Harry not at all and he won't for the next few days, until he knows Louis is okay. The boys know and respect his decision and have been making sure to keep Harry fed and watered. Harry is used to no sleep, the job requires it a lot of the time so it's nothing knew to him and he doesn't want to waist a single second of being with Louis, even if Louis is asleep for most of it. 

Louis eyes finally flick open and he sees Harry, hovering over him lying on his side smiling widely. Harry is stroking his hair and Louis gets so emotional that tears stream down his face.

"Nooo baby, don't cry" Harry says as he thumbs Louis tears away.

"I.....I love you, I'm sorry" Louis chokes out.

"I love you too Cub, so much, so so much" Harry says as he kisses Louis forehead.

"I feel so sick Harry" Louis whispers and Harry can hear the fear in his voice and sense it in his body.

"I know, it's okay, I'm here okay" Harry says.

"Thank you for staying with me" Louis manages.

"Forever cub, I'm here, I won't ever leave you" Harry says seriously.

They share a moment before The boys are walking into the room.

"Hey kiddo" they say softly as they sit on the bed around Harry and Louis.

"Hi" Louis smiles as best he can.

"Can you sit up for us Darling, we have to get some water and food into you" Harry says gently.

Louis doesn't protest this time, he knows this is serious, not to the extent Harry does but he can feel his body is not coping with this infection and he needs to trust the boys and Harry.

Louis tries to sit up, he's weak though and Harry gently helps him, 

"Good boy Cub" Harry says.

Harry sits behind Louis and pulls Louis against his chest. 

"Can you drink this Lou" Edward asks as he brings a glass of water to Louis dry lips. 

"Small sips bud" Edward says and Louis drinks small sips until the whole glass is gone.

"Good job kiddo" Scott says.

"So good for us darling" Harry says

"We've got some soup for you too Lou" Drew says as he brings the bowl up.

Louis nods knowing he has to eat it.

The boys all beam at him and Drew starts feeding Louis a few mouthfuls.

"You're doing so well Lou" Edward says. 

Louis has six mouthfuls all together before he can't stomach anymore. The boys don't push him on it though, he's done so well.

Andy comes in and checks Louis vitals, puts another round of antibiotics into his drip and more fluids, he checks Louis temperature and sighs. Nothing's changed in the last 12 hours.

Harry and the boys know that look and don't need to ask questions. 

"I'm tired" Louis says as he lethargically lays back on Harry.

"Go back to sleep darling" Harry tells him, stroking his hair.

"I'm not comfy" he says again. 

"Tell me what to do to make you comfy Cub, anything you want I'll do" Harry says smiling lovingly at Louis.

Louis doesn't use words, instead he turns around in Harry's arms and lays across his body again, he tucks his head under Harry's chin and Harry secures his hand on the back of Louis head. He can't help the wide smile at Louis choice of position, it's like he's scared Harry will leave and wants to be surrounded by him and his smell.

"Sleep now" Harry says.

"Don't leave me" Louis says.

"Promise" Harry replies and Louis is out like a light.

Harry looks towards Andy.

"Sorry Haz, no change yet" Andy says sympathetically.

"Should we, would the hospital be a better place for him?" Harry asks.

He doesn't want Louis to be in the hospital, doesn't like people he doesn't trust touching his boy but, if that's what Louis needs than he won't hesitate.

"No, downstairs is better than any hospital set up Haz, I can call someone else in if I need, he's better off here with you all anyway" Andy smiles.

Harry nods in response.

"Why don't you try to sleep boss" George asks .

"I don't want to waist any second of being with him, having him in my arms is what I want and what I need....I can't" Harry says.

The boys agree and put a movie on and settle down, this waiting game has them all on edge.

......

"It's okay shhhhhh" Harry says as Louis finishes throwing up for the fifth time in seven hours.

It's been 46 hours and Louis is just getting worse, Andy gives him something for the vomiting and Louis lays next to Harry again. Andy has told them that Louis needs to lie alone as the body heat of Harry and the boys is not good for his temperature. 

Louis is realising that he might not recover from this and it's making things worse. He's scared and doesn't want to leave Harry, he's deteriorating though and he can feel his body shutting down.

"I love you Harry, I'm so sorry" Louis says as he looks Harry in the eyes.

"Don't you say sorry darling, I'm sorry I can't fix you myself, that I can't take your pain away" Harry says as tears swirl in his eyes, 

"Thank you for everything Harry, i....I'm so happy you kidnapped me" Louis says with a little sass causing Harry to let out a teary chuckle.

"Best day of my life Cub, your gorgeous blue eyes had me in the first second I laid eyes on you. I fell for you hard" Harry tells him.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough for you, I'm sorry we didn't get more time" Louis says.

"Don't say that darling please, as soon as you're better I'm going to take you away from here, we can go anywhere you like and I'll show you the world and how much I love you" Harry says determinedly, 

"Hawaii.....that's were I always wanted to go" Louis says tiredly.

"Then we shall go, I've been before and it's beautiful and you would love it, I'll take you flying over the island and the volcanoes and we can go canoeing and paddle boarding and cliff jumping, it's so warm and we can lay on the beach in each other's arms and at night we can make love under the stars. I'll wine and dine you and give you every single thing your heart desires" Harry says as more tears fall.

"I'd love that daddy.....but....I just want you, you're everything I need" Louis says as his eyes close.

"I love you darling, you're all I need too, please Louis" Harry says with such raw emotion. 

"I love you" Louis says as his breathing evens out and he falls asleep.

Harry pulls Louis across his body again, he doesn't care what Andy said about Louis temperature anymore, this could be the last chance Harry has to hold his Cub and he won't waste that opportunity, he cuddles and kisses Louis and holds him close. The boys all watch on from the end of the bed. 

Harry looks to Andy desperately. His eyes have so much pain behind them.

"Just hold him Haz, that's all you can do" Andy says 

The boys watch on as their boss loses it, as he cries into Louis hair, holds him tight and whispers things of comfort to his boy. The room is filled with Harry's sobs as the boys all shed their tough exteriors and cry. Louis is one of them and the heartbreak inside the room is terrifying


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I had to do that to you all!! Of course I'd never kill our cub off!! Enjoy a chapter of pure fluff xxxx

Harry didn't realise he fell asleep, he realises the weight of Louis's body isn't on him anymore, he feels cold and empty. He doesn't want to open his eyes and face reality, face Louis being gone. The thought alone has tears pooling behind his closed eyes. What is he supposed to do now? How is he supposed to move on, pretend like Louis never even existed? The thought alone makes Harry's chest ache. Why would the boys move Louis from Harry's arms without his consent, why wouldn't they wake Harry up to say his last goodbyes. Harry's breathing begins to faulter at the threat of more sobs.......That is, until he hears Louis undeniable slight giggle. 

Harry's eyes shoot open and he sits up straight on the bed. He looks to his right and sees Louis, his Louis, sitting up between Drew's legs, as Scott feeds him soup. Louis is pale and weak but he's smiling slightly and he's alive. 

"Little cub" Harry chokes.

"Daddy" Louis says smiling at Harry, they both lunge for each other and Harry cries yet again, what's going on? Is this a dream.

He pulls Louis back to look at Louis face, he cups his cheeks in his large hands.

"You're okay?" Harry says perplexed, 

"You passed out about six hours ago Haz, Louis fever broke about three hours ago, we've been feeding him and Andy said he's going to be okay" Scott says, his voice a little shaky from holding in his tears. 

"Wholly fuck, Louis" Harry says as he pulls Louis into him again and hugs him tightly.

"I love you Harry" Louis says.

"God I love you little cub, thank you darling, thank you for not leaving me" Harry says into Louis hair.

The boys watch on, smiling at the reunion.

"You want to take over Haz?" Drew asks kindly, 

Harry pulls back from Louis, wipes his eyes and nods.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Harry says chuckling.

The boys move off the bed and let Harry get situated behind Louis, with the bowl of soup.

"Andy says he's weak and will be for a while, we just need to get his strength back up" Scott says.

Harry could die with relief and happiness right now, this is everything to him. Having Louis back on his arms is everything, 

"Thanks boys, I owe you, thank you" Harry says.

"Always Haz, Louis one of us now, aren't you kiddo" Scott says smiling.

Louis smiles big in return. 

"We have a few things to sort out Haz, be back in s few to fill you in" Drew says. 

"Go slow Lou, do as Harry tells you" Scott says with a wink.

"I will" Louis says huskily. 

They kiss Louis on the head and leave the room

"Oh cub, I can't believe you're okay" Harry says as he feeds Louis another mouthful.

"I didn't want to leave you" Louis says.

"I'm so glad darling" Harry smiles.

 

Harry finishes feeding Louis his soup and they hold each other tightly, no words are said they just hold each other close, thankful, they still have each other. 

.....

Two weeks later

"And what are you doing out of bed little cub?" Harry asks as he sees Louis in the kitchen doorway, he's wearing sweats and Harry's jumper and he looks adorable, with sweater paws and sleepy eyes.

"Can I help you cook?" Louis asks quietly.

Harry smiles at his boy, he left Louis sleeping while he went to make dinner. Louis has been surprisingly compliant these last few weeks, not arguing about eating, even though it's only small amounts, not complaining about having to stay in bed or take medicine and he's been listening to what Harry's been saying. Harry loves Louis submissiveness but misses his cheeky side a bit. He knows Louis is still trying to come to terms with everything that's happened over the last few months.

Louis is feeling much better and Andy has taken his drip out, he still has to take medication for a few more weeks but the colour in Louis cheeks is back and his energy levels are looking good too. He still has to be careful but he's doing really well. Harry was going to surprise Louis with dinner and let him sit downstairs with him and the boys for the first time in weeks. 

"Of course you can, I'd like that very much" Harry says smiling. 

He walks over and picks Louis up and places his on the bench, Harry stands in between Louis legs and smirks as Louis breath hitches. 

Harry brings his lips to Louis and they share a passionate kiss, Harry let's his hands roam Louis body, making sure he feels every inch he can. Louis is pliant in Harry's arms and wants to savour this moment, he loves how attentive Harry is being with him, loves how loving Harry has been but he's scared it's all going to stop and Harry is going to start ignoring him and pulling away again. He wants to be a good boy for his daddy and not give Harry a reason to leave him again, now that he's getting better.

"You're amazing my cub, taste so good, I can't wait to have you again" Harry says as he pulls back and rests his forehead on Louis. 

"Mmmm Daddy, please" Louis whispers eyes still closed.

"Sorry cub, you're not strong enough yet, for what I have in store for you"Harry smirks.

Louis pouts and Harry kisses his nose. 

"We can play tonight okay, but only playing" Harry says sternly.

Louis smiles cutely at Harry in response.

"Now make yourself useful and cut up these veggies" Harry jokes. 

Louis jumps off the counter and gets to work on the veggies, Harry smiles fondly and keeps checking Louis out of the corner of his eye. 

"I...can... I um talk to you about something?" Louis then asks as he starts on the cucumbers. He avoids Harry's eyes. 

"Always" Harry responds.

"Can I go back to school" Louis asks.

Harry's body stiffens and his smile is wiped off his face.

"I....I mean just the work, from home....I just......don't be mad at me" Louis says his voice shaky.

Harry puts down the knife he's using and looks at Louis, who's still avoiding his eyes.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?" Harry asks curiously, 

"Just, I know you wanted me to stay here and not go to school and I just didn't want you to be mad that.....that I want start my work again and you said I was still sick and..." Louis says trailing off.

"Cub, of course you can go back to starting your school work again, from home, with me, but only when you have the all clear from Andy, understand" Harry says.

Louis smiles slightly 

"Yeah, thank you" Louis says slightly relieved.

Harry looks at Louis confused, Louis has never hesitated to ask Harry for what he wants.

 

"Louis, are you,.....scared of me?" Harry asks seriously.

"Wha?" Louis asks, he's stopped cutting things up and Harry grabs Louis hands in one of his large ones. He then uses his free hand to lift up Louis chin so he's looking him in the eyes.

"Cub, what's going on?" Harry asks gently.

"I'm sorry....I" Louis starts then sighs.

"I...I thought that.....you would leave me if...if I didn't do as I was told, I'm worried you're going to leave me cause I'm better now and I'm....I'm scared of that" Louis says quietly, looking away.

"Darling" Harry says sighing.

He picks Louis up and places him on the bench.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, I am never, ever going to leave you ever. I don't think you understand how much I broke when you were sick, I was a mess and now that I have a second chance with you I will do everything I can to prove to you I'm here. Us disagreeing or fighting, you being your sassy self that I love, none of that is going to make me leave you! I promise you darling, I really need you to tell me what I can do so you'll trust me" Harry says.

 

"I'm sorry, I do trust you I'm just so scared of losing you daddy and I just want to be with you" Louis says 

"I want to be with you too cub, you're mine and no one will be getting their hands on you" Harry says darkly as he pulls Louis closer to him, snogging him senseless.

"Should we take over boss?" Edward says cockily as he and Drew walk into the kitchen smirking.

Harry pulls back with the biggest smirk on his face while Louis blushes profusely.

"Ohhh Lou, don't be embarrassed kid, we've heard worse from you two" Drew chuckles.

Louis throws a piece of capsicum at Drew and hides his face in his hands.

The boys all chuckle at Louis.

"I'm almost done actually, so yeah boys take over while I take care of my cub" Harry says smirking.

He picks Louis up and carries him upstairs to their bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry lays Louis gently down on the bed, he kisses him, using his tongue to expertly open up Louis mouth and explore. Louis tastes of mint toothpaste and a hint of honey and Harry can't get enough. Louis submits instantly to Harry's dominance and lets him roam his mouth.

Harry pulls back, his eyes lust filled and hazy.

"Do you trust me cub?" Harry asks sexily.

"Yes daddy" Louis whispers.

"I want to try something, if you're uncomfortable at any point or want me to stop, you tell me, understand.

"Yes I understand" Louis says.

Harry smirks and he leans in again to claim Louis mouth, he works effortlessly to undress them both, hardly breaking contact with Louis lips. Louis puts his hands in Harry's hair, pulling ever so slightly as small whimpers make their way out of his mouth,

Harry brings his lips to Louis ear and sucks, causing small puffs of air out of Louis mouth, before he moans loudly. Harry continues down Louis neck and across both his nipples, sucking softly on each one causing Louis to arch off the bed, his nipples are so sensitive and Harry loves teasing his boy.

Harry makes his way to Louis hard, leaking cock. He starts teasingly licking up and down Louis length

"Ughhhh, ughhh" Louis whines, Harry's touches are like fire to his body, Louis feels amazingly hot and fuzzy.

"Mmmmmm, taste so good cub" Harry whispers.

Louis moans at Harry's words. Suddenly Harry is gone and Louis feels cold.

"Daddy?" He calls.

"Right here cub, just relax like a good boy for me, I'll be right back" Harry says.

Louis evens his breathing out, his body is hot and he wants Harry so badly, he's so turned on just by Harry's touches. He loves how Harry takes control of him and knows how to take care if him.

Harry comes back into the room, all muscles and intimidating demeanour, Louis knows he's going to get dark Harry and his breath hitches. Louis notices Harry has a rope and a piece of long black material in his hands.

Harry smirks at Louis wide eyes.

"Hands" Harry says with no room for argument.

Louis listens immediately and puts his hands together in front of himself, Harry uses the rope to tie his hands tightly together. 

"Sit up" Harry then commands and Louis does.

Harry makes his way slowly behind Louis, touching him lightly, Louis breathing picks up, he's scared, turned on and excited all at the same time. Harry leans down to Louis ear when he's behind him, his breath ghosting over his skin.

"Open your mouth" he says and the dark velvety tone of Harry's voice makes Louis want to come right then and there. Louis does as he's asked.

Harry then puts the piece of material inside Louis mouth and ties it at the back of his head. Effectively gagging him. 

"When I first met you cub, you were tied up so prettily for me, you look so beautiful gagged and at my mercy. Your every sound is at my control, you rely solely on me for pleasure and pain and most of all you need to trust me to protect you while you're most vulnerable" Harry says softly into Louis ear.

Louis closes his eyes and listens to Harry's voice, completely at his daddy's Mercy. 

"I love hearing you moan my name behind a gag, I love how submissive you are, you're all mine like this cub and you're going to do what you're asked" Harry says.

Louis swallows hard as he opens his eyes and watches Harry kneel in front of him. 

"Lie back, hands above your head" Harry instructs.

Louis is so far gone he does it instantly.

"So good for daddy" Harry says.

"Do not move your hands understand" Harry says and Louis nods.

Harry then spreads Louis legs and slowly makes his way down to Louis puckered pink hole. Harry blows over his hole and Louis curses through his gag. Harry loves it. He teases Louis a few more times before he licks a stripe from Louis hard cock to his tight little hole. Louis withers on the bed in pure bliss. 

Harry waists no time then, licking and sucking Louis hole, Louis tastes incredible and Harry feels almost animalistic as he sucks and licks inside Louis heat. 

Louis is a mess, calling his daddy's name behind his gag.

"So gorgeous for me cub, you look beautiful all tied up for me" Harry says as he leans back to give Louis a break.

Louis sounds are muffled as he arches off he bed, he needs Harry to touch him, his cock is aching to release and he's craving Harry's cock inside him.

Harry wasn't going to fuck Louis, knows he's still recovering, but seeing his boy laid out for him like this has him wanting to take Louis, wreck his small gorgeous boy and have him yelling his name. 

Harry pulls Louis off the bed and takes his place, sitting up and making Louis straddle him. He doesn't waist time as he slides his hard length inside Louis, filling him up. Harry knows Louis needs him now.

Louis moans as Harry helps him move up and down on his cock, steadies Louis so he doesn't fall, Harry moans at the feeling, Louis feels like nothing he can describe, he's amazing and all Harry's. 

"You can come when I tell you cub, don't come until I give you permission" Harry commands and Louis listens, he's in somewhat of subspace and feels so safe with Harry. 

Harry pounds his cock up into Louis, continues his unforgiving assault as he leaves bruises on Louis hips. Their hot breaths fan over each other as their releases get closer, Louis whines as he struggles to hold his release in, 

finally Harry gives Louis permission.

"Come darling, like a good boy, come for daddy" Harry says darkly.

Louis does instantly, coating Harry's stomach beautifully as Harry releases inside Louis moaning his name. 

Harry brings Louis close to him and holds him tightly, he gently unites him and makes sure Louis is okay. Louis couldn't be better, he feels amazing and so blissed out. 

 

After Harry cleans them both up, he redresses Louis in sweats and Harry's large sweater. Louis is quiet and pliant.

"Okay little cub?" Harry asks as he helps Louis up off the bed.

"Yeah, thank you" Louis says smiling.

Harry smiles wide in response, he kisses Louis nose and leads him back downstairs for dinner. As they enter the dining room Louis blushes like crazy as the boys smirk at them.

"Okay now Lou?" Scott teases.

Louis hides into Harry's side, embarrassed.

"Sorry kiddo, come on, we're only teasing we will stop" Edward says smiling.

Louis takes their word and Harry sits him down next to him at the table, they all start eating and even Louis makes a move to eat his, he doesn't eat much but he eats and the boys couldn't be happier. Louis is still so tiny and Andy would like him to gain at least 7kg but they won't push him on it just yet. 

Halfway through the meal Louis is so tired he stops eating and rests his head on the table. Harry looks at him concerned.

"Come here darling" Harry says as he pulls Louis onto his lap. 

Louis complies, he's so small he fits perfectly in Harry's arms, he straddles Harry and tucks his head into Harry's neck as Harry continues eating and the boys all talk about business.

Edwards phone then rings and he gets up to answer, Louis is nearly lulled off to sleep as Harry's chest vibrates with laughter and his speech. 

"Boss, something's come up" Edward says. 

Louis feels Harry stiffen and he stands up with Louis causing Louis to whine.

"Sorry darling, I'll be back okay, Drew is here, he will look after you okay" Harry says as he passes Louis over to Drew who takes Louis securely in his arms. Louis rests his head in Drew's neck and gets comfy.. Harry kisses Louis on the head and leaves the room with Edward and Scott. 

He falls asleep in Drew's arms hoping Harry will be back next to him when he wakes. He has a feeling though that Harry will be back working an awful lot now, he's missed so much because of Louis and Louis just hopes he gets to see his boyfriend a lot more than he used too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments kudos and ideas!!!! Love them all, I'm about five chapters ahead for now so enjoy this chapter xoxox

A week later and Louis is back to doing his school work from home at Andy's okay, Harry has been busy working and Louis misses him like crazy, he's starting to act out a bit and the boys all know it's because Harry isn't around as much.

"Louis, I don't understand how you've finished a whole terms worth of work in a week" Edward asks him as Louis complains he's bored.

"I just did okay" Louis says sassily.

"Well, I've asked the school for more but it will take a few days to get here" Edward tells him.

"Well then I'll just go and sit in my room staring at the wall like a good little boy, not annoying anyone" Louis says angrily, 

"Kid, that's not what we're saying" Scott says.

"It's fine I get it, You're all trying to work and I'm just in the way" Louis says sadly. He crosses his arms and leaves the boys office. 

"Louis, you're never in the way kid" Drew says after him.

"I'm going out for a walk" Louis says as he heads downstairs. 

"You know you can't do that Louis" Edward sighs as he follows after Louis. 

"Why, why can't I do that?? I've been hauled up here for months, please just let me out" Louis cries.

"Harry has made it very clear you aren't to leave without him or a guard Louis, you will get punished and so will we" Edward says.

"I highly doubt Harry would put YOU over his knee" Louis says cheekily.

The boys hold in their laugh 

"No kid but he won't hesitate with you, and we'd really like to not be yelled at and lectured" Drew says.

"Fine I'll go with a guard" Louis sighs frustratedly. 

The boys all look at each other, wondering what to do.

"For god sakes" Louis huffs as he brings out his phone.

He calls Harry who picks up on the first ring.

"Hello darling" Harry says.

"Hi daddy" Louis says happily. 

The boys smile fondly at Louis knowing he has Harry completely wrapped around his finger.

"I miss you" Harry tells Louis.

"I miss you too" Louis says.

"Are you being good?" Harry asks sternly.

"I think so" Louis says innocently

Harry laughs.

"That means no" Harry says.

Louis huffs.

"I'm bored can I go out...please? I'll take a guard" Louis promises 

Harry sighs, he knows he can't keep Louis in the house forever.

"Have you finished you work?" Harry asks,

"Yes the whole terms" Louis says.

Harry isn't surprised, Louis is so smart he shouldn't even be in high school.

"Put Edward on the phone" Harry says.

Louis sighs and hands the phone to Edward.

Edward chuckles as he takes the phone and talks to Harry, Louis waits until he's finished and Edward hangs up. 

"Take Scott with you and you can go for a drive, you have two hours and if you're not back or get into trouble you know the consequences" Edward says, handing Louis back his phone.

He smiles widely as the boys chuckle.

"Come on then trouble, lets go" Scott says fondly as he and Louis leave the house and hop into one of the rovers. Louis gets to sit up front and he can't hold in his smile.

"So you have two hours of freedom, where too?" Scott asks, 

Louis looks at Scott and hands him an address.

"You planned this didn't you!" Scott says shaking his head fondly.

Louis shrugs..

"Okay, lets go then" Scott says and he drives to the destination Louis gave him.

When they pull up Scott sighs,

"Lou, kid, I don't think Harry will like this" Scott says.

"I......but.....I've got an appointment to talk to someone, I can't cancel now. Please Scott" Louis says. His big blue eyes have Scott agreeing instantly.

"Okay but you're telling Harry about this yourself" Scott says and Louis nods as they get out of the car and head towards the entrance.

.....

"Home early boss?" Edward asks as Harry walks in the house.

Harry smiles..

"I wanted to surprise Louis" he says 

"They aren't back yet" Drew says. 

Harry looks at his watch.

"They have eight minutes" Harry says. 

"He's been acting up you know" George says as they follow Harry to the kitchen where he takes his suit jacket off and gets out a drink.

Harry sighs.

"I know, I'm sorry boys" Harry says.

"It's fine Harry, we don't mind at all, we just know he misses you" Edward says.

"I know but things aren't going so well since I've been away, you know it, I have to keep an eye on everything. Josh is causing more trouble than he's worth" Harry says sighing as he rubs his hands over his face and leans on the bench.

"We know" Drew says as they hear the garage door rise. Harry looks at his watch and smirks. Louis has one minute to spare.

As the pull in Louis notices Harry's car is back, he and Scott look at each other.

"It's now or never kid" Scott says sympathetically.

"Do you think he will be mad?" Louis asks cutely.

"Short answer, absolutely" Scott says and Louis face falls.

"But he loves you kid, you'll work it out" Scott says.

"Yeah, he'll lock me in the basement forever" Louis says and Scott laughs.

They walk into the kitchen and Louis smiles when he sees Harry.

"Hi there little cub, have a good drive" Harry asks as he comes over to Louis and picks him up, placing him, on the bench. He kisses Louis lips quickly and smiles at his boy.

"Yeah" Louis says happily.

"What did you do?" Harry asks.

Louis looks to Scott slightly scared.

"Um" Louis starts.

Harry stiffens, he looks at Scott and then back at Louis.

"Darling, I suggest you start talking, there is a punishment already forming in my head" Harry says pointedly.

Louis sighs.

"I......we went to London university" Louis says.

"The university?" Harry asks curiously.

"Yeah...I made an appointment a while ago, before, before everything happened and well.......they are letting me in a whole year early, they said I can start next week" Louis says. He has a slight excitement in his voice, careful not to be too happy as he waits for Harry's reaction.

Harry stares at him, Louis can't read his expression.

"You did this without my knowledge?" Harry asks calmly.

Louis looks down playing with his fingers, effectively answering the question.

"The answer is no" Harry says angrily.

Louis sighs, he prepared himself for this, he doesn't want an argument, he avoids Harry's eyes and slips off the counter, he's tired and hates that Harry is like this, won't let him do anything. Louis doesn't understand his protectiveness, it's not like Louis is going to join a gang or has started using drugs. 

"Don't walk away from me" Harry says.

Louis stops and turns to face Harry, having the boys as an audience for this argument is their punishment as well as Louis, Louis knows it and just has to put up with it. 

"I'm going to our room, or is that not allowed either? Don't worry Harry, I can't get into any trouble or do anything you wouldn't approve of up there" Louis says with a tone.

"Drop the attitude" Harry says.

"Drop the asshole" Louis says back.

The boys cringe knowing Louis is going to get punished well, it's true that Harry is being an asshole but the boys know Louis pushes Harry's buttons on purpose.

"What did you just say?" Harry asks in disbelief.

"I told you to stop being an asshole, all I want to do is go to university and attend a few classes, how is that bad? I need to get a degree Harry, I need to live my life and do something with it. I can't be your submissive little princess forever, hanging around all day, waiting for you to get home" Louis says upset. 

"You'll do what I tell you to do, is that clear?" Harry says and his tone is stoic and cold.

"You know what, fuck you harry" Louis says and turns around to leave.

"Louis!" Harry booms but Louis doesn't stop, he keeps going upstairs and out of Harry's sight.

Harry turns to the boys.

"Go on let me have it" Harry says frustratingly. 

"It's your relationship Haz, you know you're being an asshole" Edward says.

"As much as you want to keep him close and you worry about him, you have to trust us and your team to keep him safe while he's not with you. It's just uni Haz, you're working so much and he's lonely. At least let him have something" Scott says carefully.

Harry sighs, 

"I don't want him to be in danger, I want him safe and I.....I don't want him to find someone else" Harry says.

"Harry, you need to talk to Louis about this, those are all valid concerns that you both need to discuss, but cutting his life off because it makes you feel safer, isn't the right thing to do" Drew says.

The boys leave Harry in the kitchen debating on how he's going to go about this.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis has been lying on his stomach on his and Harry's bed for the past hour, he's let a few tears escape but what's the point of crying. Louis new Harry was like this, would probably react this way, yet there was a sliver of hope he might agree. 

Harry walks into the room and to the end of the bed, Louis ignores his presence and continues playing with the bed spread.

"Can we talk cub?" Harry asks, his voice slightly husky.

Louis sighs, at least Harry wants to even talk.

Louis sits up and crosses his legs and faces Harry, he doesn't say anything, just waits for Harry to start talking.

"I want to tell you why I don't want you at London university" Harry starts. And Louis can see he's making an effort.

"Okay" Louis agrees.

"....it doesn't have a good reputation, there are the wrong type of people there and I don't want you associating with them. I'm very protective of you and I want you safe, I'm also worried about you finding someone better than me" Harry says all of this uncomfortably, but still remaining his cold business like self.

Louis sighs and chuckles.

"Daddy, I'm never going to find someone better than you, I love you, I want to be with you, I don't want anyone else and you know that, you know I'm yours" Louis says.

Harry smirks.

"And no offence but it's proven you can't protect me from everything, I'm still here and some pretty bad shits happened to me. I also went to London public and nothing happened to me...... until you came along" Louis says cheekily. 

"Watch it" Harry smirks.

Louis closes his mouth and waits for Harry.

"I'd like to compromise" Harry says.

"I'm listening" Louis says. 

He assumes Harry's compromise is university from home, which he will take if it means he can do it, but he needs to talk about what's going to happen when he needs to get an actual job and he's required to leave the house.

"I sent your file to London Elite University" Harry says carefully.

Louis eyes widen, he was not expecting that, that's the most expensive university in all of London, only the elite and brightest get in, Louis can no way afford to go there.

"They've accepted you, you can start next week" Harry tells him.

"Harry, wha?? I don't understand, I can't afford that, I can't.....how did you get me in?" Louis asks flabbergasted.

"Your grades got you in, let's leave it at that" Harry says sternly.

Louis sighs,

"You own the university don't you?" Louis says deadpan.

Harry smiles widely.

"No cub, I don't exclusively own it, I own a share, I'm on the board, but that's not why you're in" Harry says.

"Sure it's not" Louis rolls his eyes.

"Elite hosts a lot of the underground, I know the type of kids there and I know the professors, I know you'll be safe" Harry says.

"I'm upset that you got me in because of who you are, but, I can't pass up this opportunity, I'll accept, on the terms that I pay you back" Louis says.

"No need, you're on a full scholarship, whatever you choose to study" Harry says.

"What the fuck Harry?" Louis almost yells.

"Language darling, I'm not going to be lenient if I have to punish you" Harry says.

"Harry, please, what's going on?" Louis asks.

"We accept a handful of students per year on scholarships, I put you forward and the board agreed, end of story" Harry says matter if factly.

"But, Harry its....its too much" Louis says.

"Louis, my money is your money and I want no arguments about it, I can afford to give you the world and that's exactly what I'm going to do. This however, was all you, you did this, you got yourself a scholarship" Harry says pointedly, a slight smile of proudness on his face.

"Harry.....thank....Thank you" Louis says sincerely.

"Anything for you cub" Harry says.

Louis smiles shyly at Harry.

"Now, what did you chose to study?" Harry asks as he comes to sit next to Louis. 

"I...wanted to do architecture and engineering science...I want to design and build buildings" Louis smiles. 

"Wow, I didn't know that, do you have any designs I can see?" Harry asks.

Louis smiles and gets up to grab his folder from his old school bag. All his design work he kept hidden and secret, a bit self conscious to show anyone. Louis hesitantly gives the folder over to Harry. 

Harry opens the folder and holds in a gasp, Louis is exceptionally talented, his drawings and designs look so professional already, he's definitely got an eye for it and it brings such a joy to Harry to know he can help Louis persue something he loves and is exceptional at.

"These are amazing cub, I had no idea" Harry says amazed.

"Thank you daddy" Louis blushes.

Harry turns to Louis smiling and kisses his head.

"I'll take you tomorrow to get your school supplies and we can enrol in your classes and get your schedule, sound good?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I'd love that, you'll spend the day with me?" Louis asks excitedly.

Harry aches at how excited Louis is at spending time with him. He's been so busy and neglecting Louis, he can't help it though, but will make up for it tomorrow.

"I'll spend the day with you, I'll plan some things just for us" Harry smiles.

Louis is so excited and smiles widely. This is the first time they've had a compromising conversation, where Harry has compromised in Louis favour. He's so happy right now.

"Now, I'm not going to ruin your happiness with a punishment but, cub, if you ever speak like you did to me downstairs again, you will not be sitting for a week" Harry says seriously.

"Yes daddy" Louis says ashamed.

Harry kisses Louis nose and goes back to looking through Louis folder, he's got plans for These drawings.  
.......

"What do you think cub?" Harry asks as they finish their tour of London Elite, 

Harry took him on a personal tour after Louis classes and schedule were sorted, everyone is overly nice and seem really intimidated and flustered by Harry's appearance. 

"Apart from the looks everyone is giving me, I think it's amazing" Louis says in awe of the beautifully architecturally designed campus. 

Harry chuckles.

"You'll get used to the looks darling" Harry says.

"Why are they looking at me, why am I so interesting?" Louis wonders.

"Apart from the fact you're gorgeous" Harry says almost angrily.

"They aren't used to seeing me here and after everything that's happened they all know of you but haven't seen you, this is basically confirming our relationship and rumours I guess" Harry sighs.

He then pulls Louis in closer to his side, hand around his waist, Harry needs everyone to see Louis is his and that he's off limits. 

"You're marking your territory aren't you" Louis says giggling.

Harry smirks fondly at his boy.

"You know me so well darling" Harry says kissing Louis nose.

After only a slight argument about Harry spending money, Harry has brought all of Louis text books and stationary items, Harry is putting them all in the back of the rover and opening the passenger door for Louis. He then gets in the drivers seat and they exit the campus.

"Excited?" Harry asks 

"Very, a bit nervous too" Louis says.

"Understandable" Harry replies.

"Listen, I do want to discuss a few things though, the rules if you must" Harry says.

Louis looks at him, slightly worried

"Okay" Louis says.

"One or two of the boys will be driving you to and from campus daily. I want one guard with you at all times, he will wait outside your classes and escort you to the next. Any friends you make have to be vetted by me. No straying off campus at all, no going off with anyone, no staying up studying to all hours of the morning, if I think you're getting sick again or you're taking too much on I will be reviewing your classes. Am I clear?" Harry says.

Louis fish mouths for a moment, Louis knows this is Harry's way of coping with losing a bit of control over Louis and Louis will do whatever Harry wants at this point, he's so happy to get the chance to study. 

"Yes daddy" Louis says.

"Good boy darling, my good boy" Harry says, grabbing Louis hand and holding it tightly over the centre console.

Harry knows the campus is safe, he has so much control over what happens and who attends, Louis will be safe but that won't stop him from putting as many measures in place to make sure. Louis is Harry's world and after what happened to him because of his father, Harry will take no chances. He's also stirred the pot today with practically flaunting Louis to the underground and Harry knows the threats will start pouring in again but he's prepared this time and no one will get to Louis.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!! Thanks for your constant support it gives me so much motivation to write xx

"Shit sorry mate, are you okay?" A deep voice asks as Louis gets up of the ground, picking up his text book he dropped.

"I'm so sorry, yeah I'm okay" Louis says.

He looks up and sees a boy, obviously older, with blond hair and blue eyes, he's gorgeous and has a wide smile showing straight white teeth.

"You look a bit lost" the guy chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find lecture hall J but not having much luck" Louis stutters.

The boys smile doesn't falter.

"I can take you, I'm heading that way myself" he says.

Louis looks back at Scott, who's five meters away from Louis. Louis started classes yesterday and it's intense and overwhelming but he's loving it, Scott's been assigned as his guard while he's here and after much discussion, Harry and Scott agreed that he will tail Louis and act inconspicuous. Louis knows Scott will be relaying to Harry that he's talking to a stranger. The boy seems nice though and Harry didn't say he couldn't make friends just that he would vet them. 

"Yeah? thank you" Louis says relieved, looking back at the boy.

The boy smiles and they begin walking across the grassed campus.

"I'm Noah by the way" the guy says holding his hand out for Louis to shake.

Louis does,

"I'm Louis" Louis says smiling shyly.

"I know" he boy chuckles.

Louis looks at him confused.

"Everyone knows who you are, you're Harry's and that's why no one is talking to you" Noah says.

"Oh" Louis says looking around and sure enough everyone is staring and whispering as he passes.

"Don't worry about them, you'll be old news next week" Noah jokes causing Louis to smile widely. 

"How come you're talking to me?" Louis asks.

"Well, you looked like you could use a friend and to tell you the truth.....I've got an eye on your bodyguard, is he single?" Noah says.

Louis laughs

"I'll talk to him for you" Louis says.

"Appreciated" Noah smiles.

"So Louis, how old are you?" Noah changes the subject.

"17, you?" Louis asks.

"20, in my final year" Noah says.

They then talk about what each other is studying and before Louis knows it he's standing outside his next lecture.

"Thanks for showing me round" Louis says.

"Anytime, Lou, mind if I talk to your guard while you're in class? I've got a few hours before my next class" Noah says,

Louis smiles.

"Go ahead, his name is Scott" Louis says 

With that they say their good buys and Louis walks inside to his last class for the day. 

.....

Louis exits his class after three hours and he's exhausted, he can't see Scott until he looks to his left and sees him and Noah talking and laughing in the courtyard. Apparently they've hit it off.

"Kiddo, how was class" Scott says as he sees Louis approaching, 

"Good" Louis smiles. 

He looks between Noah and Scott.

"I was just going, I'll see you around Lou" Noah smiles.

"Yeah sure" Louis says.

"See you tonight" Scott tells Noah who nods shyly, he turns around and walks off and Louis raises his eyebrows smirking at Scott.

"He's so hot Lou, he's so nice too" Scott says as he grabs Louis bag to carry it back to the car for him.

Louis smiles at Scott.

"Well I'm glad you two hit it off, Harry will probably let me be friends with him if he's interested in you!" Louis says 

Scott laughs.

"Good point, you can tell him then" Scott jokes.

Louis laughs, they walk back to the car in silence and everyone is still looking at him and it's starting to get on Louis nerves.

"You okay?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, just...I'm sick of being stared at" Louis says.

"I know, but You know how well known Harry is and everyone is just curious as to who captured his heart" Scott says.

They reach the car and Scott opens Louis door as Louis gets in.

"Yeah, I guess, they don't look at me nicely though it's kind of like they are disgusted at me, I don't like it" Louis says.

"Well, I won't let any of them hurt you or say anything to you, I promise" Scott says.

"Thanks Scott" Louis says

When the pull up at home, Louis goes straight to his and Harry's room, showers and changes into comfy sweats and a sweater. He then spreads his school work out on the bed and gets to work on some of his assignments. He wants to get on top of it all so he isn't stressed and Harry doesn't have an excuse to pull his classes. 

It's about an hour later that Harry comes home, he makes his way into the bedroom dressed in black slacks and his signature black button up, it's undone to his belly button and rolled to his elbows. He looks insanely hot. 

Harry walks straight to the foot of the bed, he stands directly in front of Louis and slaps a folder down in front of him.

Louis looks up confused before he opens the folder and his eyes widen.

"Noah Bolton, aged 20, studying social economics, in his last year, smokes blue42 cigarets, hangs out at nicks with his mates every Friday, his parents work for me, both highly respected and hard working. Noah has a good reputation and hasn't so much as had a speeding fine" Harry rolls off.

Louis is in shock,

"What the hell, I met the guy six hours ago!" Louis says in disbelief.

"And?" Harry smirks.

"How....wha?" Louis shakes his head.

"You don't think I'm going to look into anyone who talks to you?" Harry asks.

"Well, not before I've even talked to you, how did you even know I spoke to him?" Louis says.

Harry chuckles darkly.

"Oh cub, you should know me by now" Harry mocks.

Louis sighs. 

Harry then leans forward and attacks Louis lips harshly, he pushes Louis back on the bed and climbs over him, 

"Harry" Louis tries.

"Try again" Harry says darkly.

"Daddy" Louis pants.

"Listen to me now cub and listen good" Harry says as he brings Louis sweatpants off in one swift movement. 

"You are mine, you belong to me" Harry says.

He undoes his zipper and his hard cock springs free, he doesn't prep Louis before he's slamming straight up and into his tight hole causing Louis to cry out.

"You're mine, all mine, no one else is going to touch you, no one can make you feel as good as I can" Harry says silkily. 

He's pounding relentlessly into Louis, giving no mercy, his fingers dig into Louis hips causing bruises. Louis feels Harry hit his prostate with every thrust, his dominance making Louis submit instantly and respond to Harry.

"No one can make you come like I can, no one, do you understand" Harry says through gritted teeth.

"Yes" Louis whispers.

"Yes what darling" Harry says dangerously.

"Yes daddy" Louis screams as Harry hits his prostate harshly.

"Come for me cub, come for your daddy, show daddy you belong to him" Harry says and Louis paints his stomach white and sees stars. 

Harry fills Louis up with his seed, effectively marking what's his. They both find their breaths back, Harry pulls out and pulls Louis sweats up. 

"You're to finish your work, with my come leaking out of you, you may shower before dinner but you're to remember you're all mine" Harry says, his voice deep and husky. 

He kisses Louis passionately, does up his pants and walks out of the room, leave a stunned, sated, confused Louis behind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the no prep thing last chapter, I read it over and realised it sounded to rough and I meant to go back and add lube but I forgot and posted before I got the chance to change it!! I'll go back and change it xxx Louis butthole will be saved!

"Hey Lou" Louis hears Noah's voice as he enters the kitchen.

Like Harry instructed, Louis finished his work before He showered and dressed into black sweats and Harry's white jumper, Louis wasn't expecting Noah to be in the kitchen with Harry and the boys, helping with dinner when he walked downstairs. 

"Oh, hey" Louis smiles towards Noah.

"Noah's staying for dinner, thought it would be a good way to get to know him" Harry turns towards Louis and says.

Louis nods his head and smiles.

"Showered?" Harry smirks.

Louis blushes and nods at Harry as he looks down playing with his sweater.

"How were classes today Lou?" Edward asks as he gestures Louis over to the bar stool and onto his lap.

"Good, long" Louis smiles.

The classes are really long and tiring but Louis loves learning, especially about something he's so interested in.

"I hope you're pacing yourself, you're still recovering Louis, I don't want you pushing yourself" Andy says.

"You do look a bit pale Lou" Edward says feeling Louis forehead, Louis gets frustrated and pushes Edwards hand away.

"Cub?" Harry asks worryingly,

"I'm fine, I'm not even tired" Louis says in frustration 

"Scott?" Harry asks, looking at Scott.

"He was fine all day, I promise, you know I'd tell you" Scott says.

Noah is looking at the exchange fondly, obviously these boys are protective and really love Louis a lot 

"Alright, but I'm watching you cub" Harry says.

"Clearly" Louis says back sassily to Harry, after what happened with Noah, Louis is sure Harry would know if he was sick before Louis did.

Harry smirks at Louis fondly.

Noah gets along really well with the boys and even Harry seems to approve, especially when he finds out Scott and Noah are interested in each other. 

Louis and Noah get on like a house on fire and Harry and the boys watch on fondly as they share laughs and talk excitedly to each other. Harry loves seeing Louis so happy and he really likes Noah, as long as he keeps an eye on everything, Harry is happy to let Noah and Louis hang out together. 

When Louis and Harry are wrapped up in each other in the sheets that night, Harry kisses Louis and holds him tightly.

"I love you cub" Harry tells Louis.

"I love you daddy" Louis says smiling.

"I like Noah, I'm watching him, but you can be friends" Harry says.

Louis smiles widely and snuggles back into Harry's arms, thankful Harry is being so reasonable and even more thankful that Harry isn't working tonight and they can fall asleep together.

......

"Please, please, please Scott please" Louis practically whines as they make their way to the car after Louis classes.

It's Friday and Noah has invited him and Scott to Nick's for a drink with a few of his friends.

"Louis, you know the answer already, I don't want to discuss this anymore" Scott says.

"This is so unfair" Louis says upset.

"Listen Lou, we can go another time, it's fine I promise" Noah says.

Louis sighs, he feels like a little kid.

"You get to go, it's not like I'm there alone" Louis says to Scott.

"I know kid, I know, I'm sorry okay, Drew is on his way to get you" Scott says.

Louis groans frustratingly and pulls his phone out, he dials Harry's number.

"Darling, if you're calling to ask to go to Nick's, you will get a spanking when you get home, I've given my answer to Scott already" Harry says. 

Louis is angry, he breaths heavily before he hangs up the phone. Drew's car pulls around the corner and Louis storms off, leaving a sympathetic Scott and Noah behind. Louis opens the back door to the car climbs in and slams it shut in frustration.

"Bad day?" Drew chuckles as he drives off.

Louis doesn't reply, he crosses his arms and sulks the rest of the way home.

He stomps into the house and bypasses the kitchen.

"Not so fast kiddo, you know the rules now, you have to eat something" Drew says. 

"I'm not hungry" Louis says.

"Didn't ask if you were, now move" Drew says pointing to the kitchen.

"You guys treat me like a kid, like I can't take care of myself" Louis yells as he storms to the kitchen.

"You are a kid Louis, you're 17" Drew says matter of factly as he grabs Louis a granola bar and bottle of water, Louis usual snack. 

"Doesn't mean I don't know when I can eat, or how to take care of myself, I was on my own for years and I was perfectly fine" Louis says.

"I understand you're frustrated you couldn't go to Nick's but Louis, you have to understand you're not a normal teenager" Drew says.

Louis calms down a little and looks at Drew questioningly.

"What do you mean? Yes I am" Louis argues.

"Louis, your dad was part of the underground, a very select group of high profile men and women, Harry is the leader of the entire underground world, which your dad tried to destroy, your dad tried to take over and kill you and Harry. Everyone in our world knows who you are, know that to get to Harry all they have to do is take down you. Can't you understand why Harry is so protective, he knows what can happen to you, no matter if they work for him or not, if you want to be with Harry you have to understand that it comes with a price. You're more at risk than Harry, cut him some slack hey, all he is trying to do is protect and keep you safe" Drew says.

He kisses Louis head, ruffles his hair and leaves him in the kitchen mulling over his thoughts.

Harry gets home half an hour later, he steps into the kitchen and sees Louis sitting on the bar stool, his head leaning on his hand while the other is playing with his uneaten granola bar, he's looking completely sulky. 

"You know you're supposed to have eaten that" Harry says, pulling Louis from his thoughts.

Louis looks at Harry and sighs. He's always so gorgeous and intimidating, he loves Harry so much.

"Still sulking" Harry smirks as he gets a drink from the fridge.

"I just....it was so embarrassing to have to tell Noah I couldn't go because I wasn't allowed, I feel like a little kid" Louis says quietly

Harry sighs.

"I understand darling, I really do, but you have to understand where I'm coming from" Harry says kindly as he approaches Louis and stands in front of him. 

"I do, I really do, but I'm just...I want to be able to go out and do things with my friends, with you" Louis says sighing.

Harry looks at Louis, he picks him up like a child and places him on the bench, he stand between Louis thighs and kisses his nose.

"Listen, how about next Friday, I move a few this around and I will come with you to Nicks bar with Noah and his friends" Harry says.

Louis looks up at Harry in disbelief.

"You, you would do that for me?" Louis asks 

"Darling, I would do anything for you" Harry says sincerely .

Louis smiles widely.

"Thanks daddy, I'd really like that!" Louis says excitedly.

Harry smirks at his boy, he loves that smile.

"Good, now.... you have a punishment waiting for you" Harry says smirking,

"Wha? No....technically I didn't ask the question so I shouldn't be punished" Louis says back like it's the most logical thing in the world.

"Well hanging up on me is a worse offence" Harry says.

"I.....misjudged my phone and it was an accident" Louis says cutely as a way of explanation.

That made no sense and Harry laughs loudly.

"Ohhh cub, I love you" Harry says kissing Louis,

"I'll let it go this time, on the agreement that you go get dressed and be ready to leave in an hour, black skinnies and your black sweater and black vans" Harry says.

"Where are we going?" Louis wonders as he gets down off the bench.

"I have some work to do and you my darling are coming with me" Harry smirks.

Louis gasps, Harry is taking him to work, he's excited but slightly scared, he knows Harry wouldn't put him in any danger but he wonders what his daddy has in store for him.


	31. Chapter 31

Edward and Drew pull up out the front of a club, Harry and Louis sit in the back seat and Harry turns towards Louis, who's looking a little scared.

"Rules" Harry states.

Louis nods.

"Do not wander from me at any point, do as I say when I say it, do not disobey me, Edward and Drew are going to stay behind us, if I tell you to go to them you do so. Do not speak to anyone if I'm not with you. Understand" Harry says darkly, he's in work mode and Louis is slightly scared.

"Yes " Louis says.

"You will refer to me as daddy if you need to ask me anything, okay" Harry says.

Louis gulps.

"Okay?" Harry asks expectantly.

"Harry, I'm scared, I don't like this, daddy is supposed to be between you and me, I feel like you're taking me inside to show me off and sell my body or something" Louis says worriedly.

Harry's face softens.

"Never cub, no one will ever touch you, but I do need you to be submissive for me, can you do that?" Harry asks swiping Louis fringe off his forehead.

"Yes daddy, I'll try" Louis says.

Harry smiles widely and Edward and Drew then get out of the car and open Harry's door, Harry gets out first and then reaches his hand for Louis. Louis is so small compared to the boys and they all smirk at him, they think Louis is just adorable, 

Louis looks at Edward a bit scared as Edward closes the car door.

"You're safe, we promise, we've got you, just remember that okay" Edward smiles and Louis nods and relaxes. 

They step foot inside and everyone looks their way, Harry smirks and grabs Louis hand tightly as they walk through the dark club, it's noisy and music is blaring, everyone is dressed impeccably in suits and dresses, although there aren't very many women in the club. 

Louis grabs Harry's whole arm with his free hand, he's scared and shuffles as close to Harry as he can. Harry notices and looks down fondly at his Cub. Harry knows how attractive Louis is and how much the club is gawking at him, as much as Harry hates the thought of anyone touching his Cub, he's happy to flaunt Louis for a while, knowing he's safe by his side, 

Harry is greeted as they walk, it's like he's the god of fire or something, everyone bowing their heads at him and kissing his hand, it's quite ridiculous and Louis let's out a giggle. Harry turns towards Louis at the sound and raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry" Louis says innocently.

Harry tries to hide his fond and goes back to leading Louis through the club, they come to the back of the club and to a double door guarded by guards. They also bow their heads to Harry and open the doors immediately, Harry nods back at them and doesn't miss the lingering eyes on Louis.

Once they are in the room, Louis looks around and sees about 20 men playing poker, smoking and chatting while drinking. 

"Boss" one of the men says as soon as he spots Harry.

The chatter immediately dies down as all heads turn towards Harry. 

"Gentlemen" Harry says and Louis has to look at him to make sure the sound came from Harry, his voice is so dark and rough.

"We weren't expecting you until Monday night" the same guy says uneasily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't remember needing your permission to enter my club, last time I checked you worked for me" Harry says confidently.

The man splutters, as do his men

"Yes of course, sorry boss, we just weren't expecting you" another man says,

"Mmmmm, I can see that" Harry says as he looks around, his expression angry.

"Is this what I pay you to do Jasper? Do I pay you to drink my liquor, smoke my cigars and play poker all fucking night? Or do I pay you to run my club?" Harry spits.

"Run....your club sir" Jasper stutters. 

He's a clean cut, big muscly guy and Louis can see him quaking as he speaks to Harry. 

"That's right and if you had been doing your fucking job, I wouldn't have to be here cleaning up your mess" Harry says darkly. 

"Sir?" Jasper questions. 

"I'm collecting tonight..., Drew?" Harry says and Drew steps forward and goes to collect the money. 

Jasper hands wads of cash over immediately and Drew puts them in his briefcase, before he's back standing behind Harry again.

"Mr Cooper?" Harry then asks the room.

Louis sees a man, middle aged, stand up at the farthest table, he gulps.

"Yes sir" he says, trying to be brave.

"Mr Cooper, I'd like you to tell me to my face, what you've been telling the streets about my Cub" Harry says and Louis eyes widen, what?

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about" the guy says.

"My Cub, Louis, I hear he's the talk of your mouth lately" Harry spits gesturing to Louis.

"I don't......I haven't" the guy then stutters.

Harry's getting angry.

"One last chance Mr Cooper, please" Harry says his patience is wearing thin.

"Ummm, I said that he would be a good fuck and should be taught a lesson by his daddy" the guy says.

Louis breath hitches and his grip in Harry tightens.

"Continue" Harry says calmly.

"I said that he's a gold digger and any son of Troy's is not worthy of you" he then says.

Tears spring to Louis eyes as he takes in the harsh words. 

"Let's get one thing straight and you can ALL tell the rest of the street. Louis is mine and only mine, anyone caught near him, touching him or saying a single thing about him, will be dead before they take their next breath. Your pathetic attempts at slandering him have not gone unnoticed, consider this a warning" Harry seethes and he's so angry and scary. 

He then ever so quickly brings out a gun and shoots Mr Cooper in the chest. Louis stares eyes open, frozen in his spot.

"On another note, anyone thinks they can get away with steeling from me will end up like Mr Cooper here, Jasper.. I expect double revenue next week to cover what Cooper stole, no arguments or it's your head" Harry says.

"Yessss boss" Jasper nods 

"Do your fucking Job gentleman, this is your only warning" Harry finishes.

He then turns to Louis grabs his hand and leads him out of the room leaving the me inside to clean up the mess and the club none the wiser about what just went on.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So glad you liked the last chapter. Just want to say before you read this. Harry does NOT rape Louis it's not rape and I do not want it taken that way at all! Louis is fully consenting he's just upset xx enjoy :)

Harry leads Louis over to the bar

"Drink this darling" Harry says handing Louis a shot.

Louis looks at Harry, he's still in complete shock. 

"It will help" Harry says.

Louis doesn't question it and downs the drink, it burns his throats and he winces. 

"Okay?" Harry asks.

"No, please stop doing that in front of me" Louis says as he takes Harry's shot from his hand and downs it too.

"I'm sorry Cub, I wasn't planning on letting you see that, but he was annoying me" Harry says.

"Oh god" Louis says as he puts his head in his hands. 

Harry just took that mans life, no regrets or remorse at all, Louis is struggling with how wrong it is and how much he loves Harry. 

"Come on darling, lets sit down" Harry says as he brings Louis over to a private booth in the corner, all eyes follow them and Harry knows it.

Harry sits down and Edward and Drew stand watch over in the corner. Harry brings Louis onto his lap so he's straddling Harry. Harry looks at his boy and rests his forehead on Louis. 

"Let me take your mind off things Cub" Harry says sexily

Louis looks around the club, all eyes lingering at them, he's uncomfortable, the shots start to kick in though and Louis relaxes a little.

"Everyone is staring at how beautiful you are, I want you to show them who you belong too" Harry says huskily.

"Wha?" Louis asks nervously.

"Show them who your daddy is darling" Harry says and he attaches his lips to Louis in a rough kiss.

It takes Louis by surprise but the kiss quickly turns heated and Harry starts moving Louis on his hips, grinding him up and down his lap so their crutches are rubbing against each other's, Louis gasps as Harry moves his hips with his large hands. Louis pulls back.

"Harry....no....I don't want to do this here" Louis says pained.

"Darling, all these people want you and you're going to show them that you're mine, like a good boy" Harry says.

His grip on Louis gets tighter and Louis whimpers.

"Good boy, relax, I'm going to make you feel so good, going to make you come in your pants, you're going to look beautiful and everyone will know I'm your daddy" Harry says 

Louis doesn't want to be exposed like this, doesn't like this but Harry's voice has him submitting, he wants to fight it though.

"Harry, please....please..." Louis begs, 

"Pleas what?" Harry asks.

"Please not here" Louis whines, 

"Yes here darling, your cock is so hard isn't it, I make you so hard, make you feel so fucking good don't I, everyone's watching you, watching how gorgeous you are, watching you come undone on daddy's lap" Harry says.

Tears prick Louis eyes, he feels so good, Harry knows how to take care of him, he loves Harry and wants to please him so he makes his mind submit fully. 

"You're going to come now, just for daddy" Harry says.

Louis can't control his body and he spills inside his boxer shorts, he whines and leans against Harry, his face flushed as he rides out his high. 

'Fucking hell, you're gorgeous, you're all mine, so beautiful, such a good boy for daddy" Harry tells Louis. 

Louis comes back to reality and a few tears escape his eyes. 

"Lets go clean up hey, that's enough of a show for tonight" Harry says. 

"I can go myself" Louis says and he hops off Harry's lap and bolts for the bathrooms, he's upset at Harry and the rules have gone out the window, Louis feels humiliated and used. Why would Harry do that to him.

He makes it to the bathroom and opens the door, it's a very classy looking bathroom. He slipped passed Harry easily but Harry obviously knows where he is, he'll be showing up in a second and Louis knows he's going to be punished this time. Louis quickly goes to a stall and locks the door, he cleans himself up with toilet paper and takes a few deep breaths to try and pull himself together. He wishes he never came with Harry, he doesn't want to be part of this life like this, he wants to be kept seperate and private to the underground world. 

Louis loves the side Harry shows to him and only him, He doesn't want to watch the love of his life take other people's lives. Before Louis can stop it, he's spewing into the toilet, he's anxious, scared and upset and his body is slightly panicking. 

When he's pulled himself together he flushes the toilet, opens the door and sees Harry leaning against the wall arms crossed. He doesn't look angry but Louis can tell he's not happy. They stare at each other before Louis looks away, goes to the sink and splashes his face with water. He holds onto the sink and looks at his hands, avoiding looking at Harry.

"You're upset at me?" Harry says, it's not a question or a statement it's just words.

"Like you care" Louis says his voice croaky.

"I do care, very much" Harry says.

Louis looks towards Harry, an angry look on his face.

"You're cute when you're angry" Harry says fondly..

"This isn't funny, I just watched you kill yet another person, which you know I hate, then you humiliate me in front of those stupid alpha male assholes out there" Louis nearly yells.

Harry sighs.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Harry says.

Louis looks at Harry scared, what does Harry mean by that?

"What was a bad idea?" Louis asks, his voice shaky.

"Bringing you here darling, don't always assume the worst" Harry says as Louis slightly relaxes, he thought Harry meant their relationship. 

"I wouldn't have come if I'd known this was going to happen, I want to support you and I want to be included, I do... but I can't watch you kill people and I can't be your sex toy, you made me feel cheap and like your play thing and I actually feel dirty" Louis says upset.

Harry sighs and walks over to Louis.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to make you feel that way Cub, I'm so possessive and protective of you, my need to claim you as mine overran my logical thinking, I won't let it happen again" Harry says.

"I don't mind you kissing me and I like your possessiveness I like that you love me so much but, what happened was something private between you and me, something I want to only experience with you. I love you and I don't want other people knowing that much about us" Louis says. 

"God I love you, you mean everything to me darling, I'm sorry, forgive me" Harry says.

Louis smiles at Harry.

"Only if you don't punish me" Louis says with a cheeky smile.

Harry laughs loudly, his dimples popping.

"That's three punishments I've let slip, you're making me soft" Harry says.

"Hardly, you just blew someone's brains out before" Louis says cheekily.

Harry smirks.

"Come on, let's get you home, before I change my mind about your punishment" Harry says.

Harry grabs Louis hand and they walk out of the bathroom, Louis collides with a chest though as he steps out first.

"Watch it you little shit" a voice says evilly. 

"Sorry" Louis stutters. 

"What did you just say?" Harry's voice echoes and Drew and Edward appear out of nowhere behind Harry.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't know he was yours" the man says.

It's then Louis notices there is another man behind this guy and two boys Louis age, he makes eye contact with them both and his breath hitches, there is a conversation going on around him that he doesn't hear because he's panicking, 

"Cub, go with Edward please" Harry says gently in his ear

Louis doesn't move and doesn't take his eyes away.

"Edward" Harry says.

Edward then picks Louis up like a child.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you home" Edward says. 

"Daddy" Louis says concerned as he looks for Harry.

"I'll be in the car in a minute darling, I'm coming with you" Harry says kissing Louis head. 

Louis relaxes and hides his face in Edwards neck as all eyes watch as he's carried out of the club, Drew staying behind with Harry. 

Louis can't believe he just ran into Jake and Jason, what are they doing here, how are they part of the underground and more importantly, what is Harry going to do.


	33. Chapter 33

"Edward, what's Harry going to do?" Louis asks as he's carried outside. He's panicking a little

"He's just having a chat with those men bud, it's okay" Edward says as he unlocks the rover and places Louis in the backseat.

"When you say having a chat, do you mean killing them?" Louis asks upset.

Edward can tell Louis is on the verge of a panic attack and hops in the back with him putting him on his lap so Louis is straddling him. He shuts the door and grabs Louis face between his hands.

"Harry doesn't kill people for no reason Lou, he's not going to kill them, they are both very important members of the underground" Edward says.

That gets Louis panicking a little more, if they are important why are Jason and Jake with them.

"Jake and Jason.....they....they are in there with them" Louis says breathing heavily.

"I know, it's okay......Louis I need you to breathe kiddo" Edward says.

"Edward, why are they there" Louis says 

"Lou, just relax and breathe, Harry will sort it out don't worry" Edward says.

"I don't want them here, what if Harry can't do anything, I want Harry to make Jake go away" Louis says, tears in his eyes.

"Lou, Harry will do anything and everything for you, he will find a way to fix this okay, I promise you kiddo, I promise you" Edward says firmly.

Louis nods his head as he tries to calm himself down, 

"Good boy Lou" Edward encourages.

Louis calms down and looks at Edward 

"I hate this, I wish I didn't come" Louis says.

Edward sighs.

"Kid, I promise you, everything is going to be okay" Edward reassures.

Suddenly the back door of the rover is opening and Harry is climbing in, Edward hands Louis over to Harry and gets out of the car and into the passenger seat. 

"Okay darling?" Harry asks as Louis buries his head in Harry's neck.

"No, what did you do in there?" Louis asks, scared of the answer.

"Nothing Cub, we just had a chat" Harry says.

"Why was Jakee in there?" Louis lifts his head to ask.

Harry sighs.

"Don, the man that bumped into you, he's a big part of the importing and exporting side of the underground, Jake, is apparently his new squeeze" Harry says.

Louis breath hitches.

"Are you going to make him go away?" Louis asks.

"Darling, I can't, its business, but I promise you won't have to be anywhere near Jake okay, but I can't get rid of him" Harry says.

Louis wants to cry, he knows Harry has so much on his plate and he doesn't want to be in the way, as long as he doesn't have to see Jake Louis can deal with it.

"I thought you didn't want me killing anyone anyway" Harry smirks.

Louis looks up at Harry, his long eyelashes and gorgeous blue eyes pierce through Harry.

"I didn't mean kill him.....well... I mean as long as I don't know about it" Louis shrugs innocently.

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis on the head.

"Let's get you home okay, you've got uni tomorrow and you've had a rough night" Harry says as he kisses Louis forehead.

Louis lays on Harry and falls asleep snug in his arms, Harry carding his hand through Louis hair.

"Boss?" Drew asks from the front seat, when Louis is off

"Don's a problem boys" Harry says 

"What's the plan?" Edward asks.

"He's already using Louis against me, he's going to use Jake to get to Louis too" Harry says.

"What does he want?" Drew asks.

Harry sighs and pinches his nose.

"He wants full access to the cuspid trade and 80% revenue, he wants to put more of his men on the streets in north London selling...he wants shares in the clubs that he knows we own and access to the new deal we've made with Hugh's gang" Harry says 

"Fuck" Edward swears.

"It's not the money I'm worried about, I make more than enough, if I left it all, we'd live like kings for the rest of our lives, I could give Louis and you boys the world" Harry says.

"But?" Drew says.

"I've worked so hard to get to where we are now, the government won't let me leave so easily if we're not in agreement, I could be put away for a few years if they don't like it. Plus, I don't trust Don with a grain of salt, he's dirty and my underground and all we've worked for is on the line" Harry says.

"Get rid of Don then?" Edward suggests.

"You know thats difficult Ed, it's my only option though, we just need to make sure it's done right" Harry says.

"And Lou?" Drew asks carefully

"They didn't threaten his life, they don't want to kill him, they threatened to expose him to everything, the drug rings the sex rings, they didn't say it, but I can see through their plans, they want to sell him, kidnap him and sell him. I'd never be able to find him if that happened" Harry says worriedly 

"Then we will build our alliances and take them down Haz, they won't take him, we will monitor the rings closely put more men inside" Edward says.

"And when Louis finds out about every aspect of what we do?' Harry says.

"Tell him first Harry, before they do" Drew says.

"He had a panic attack when I got him to the car Haz" Edward tells Harry.

"I don't want to put him through this" Harry says, 

"Is Jake going to be an issue?" Edward asks.

"I want to say no but I know they have a plan, I just need to know how to be one step in front, Jake knows a lot about Louis and that's going to be an advantage to them" Harry says. 

"We will be one step ahead Haz" Drew says.

"I know you will boys, I know we will, let's just get this sorted, Louis doesn't deserve any of this" Harry says. 

"We're onto it" Edward says. 

Harry sighs, he pulls Louis closer and kisses his head, maybe it is time for Harry to have that talk with the government, start the process of getting out and giving it all up......Louis is what's important right now and that he can't compromise on,


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey baby boy" Harry says fondly as Louis enters the kitchen the next morning, still in Harry's sweater and his sweats from bed, he's sleepy and he looks at Harry with a pout on his face.

"The bed is cold without you" Louis says cutely.

"I'm sorry darling, I had work to do, thought I would let you sleep a little longer since your first class isn't until later" Harry says.

He walks over to Louis and Louis wraps himself up in Harry's arms.

"I missed you" Louis sighs,

"I missed you too cub" Harry smiles fondly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry then asks, walking to the bread box already knowing Louis is going to say toast and jam.

"Toast with jam please" Louis smiles cutely.

"Coming right up" Harry smiles.

When Louis has his toast and Harry is happy enough he's eating, he begins the dreaded conversation he doesn't want to have.

"Cub, I'd like to talk to you about a few things" Harry says.

They are sitting at the dining table, Harry at the head of the table and Louis to his left. Louis stops mid chew and swallows hard.

"What, about? Have I done something wrong?" He asks carefully.

"No darling, I just....its about what happened last night" Harry says.

Louis puts his toast down and pushes his plate away.

"O,o,okay" he says shakily. 

Harry sighs.

"I know you don't like what I do and want to be kept seperate from the underground. I understand and respect that but......I need to tell you everything I do so as you don't get blindsided by anything" Harry says.

Louis just stares straight at Harry, he knows he isn't going to like this but he reminds himself he loves Harry and that's what matters.

"I run the biggest drug and sex ring in Britain, I deal drugs, sell women and men for sex, I own most of the clubs in London and control the borders drug trafficking schedule. I've been threatened that this is all going to be exposed to you and I need you to understand that I work with the government to keep this all as above board as it can be" Harry says.

Louis stares at Harry, trying to take all of that in.

"Um, I don't even know what that means, the only thing I want to know is if you sell kids and underage men and women for sex" Louis asks.

"No Cub, and my teams are on top of sex trafficking as best as we can be, anything to do with that is not us, but I don't really have control over any of that. We do what we do to help prevent that sort of thing" Harry says.

Louis relaxes, he kind of knew all of this about Harry, just stopped himself thinking about it really.

"Okay" Louis says 

"Okay?" Harry questions.

"Yeah.....i guess I kind of Knew what you did, just never had it confirmed. It doesn't make me love you any less. I know you do what you do to try and do good and that's what I try to focus on" Louis says.

Harry sighs relieved. 

"You're so good to me cub" Harry says. 

"Was it that Don guy who threatened you?" Louis asks.

"Yes darling, listen to me, he's dangerous and isn't someone I want you anywhere near, understood" Harry says seriously.

"I understand but, what does he want from me? Why did he want to expose you to me?" Louis asks.

"He's trying to blackmail me into giving him shares of my businesses" Harry says.

"And he's blackmailing you with me?" Louis asks,

"Yes, but it's not going to work, I can't give him what he wants though, he's not a very nice man, he isn't the right one for the job and my entire underground is at risk if I give into him. I've worked so hard to build up what I have and I can't let someone like Don ruin that...... I also need to talk to the government about letting me leave the underground for good, I need to make sure I have someone worthy to take over though...but......cub, I need you to understand that I could go to jail if they don't like it, if they don't agree with me wanting to leave" Harry says.

Louis breath hitches.

"No! Harry no, I don't want you to go away" Louis says upset.

"It's okay darling, I'm not going anywhere just yet" Harry says.

"I don't want you to lose everything because of me Harry, I know I don't want to be part of the underground world but I'll support you, I will, I promise, I'll be by your side forever, please don't leave because of me" Louis says. 

God Harry can't believe how selfless Louis is being, he loves him so much. 

"The boys and I have all spoken and we think it's time we look at getting out, if I start the conversation now with the government we can start the process, but that might take a few years but, I'll be able to leave quietly" Harry says.

Louis would much rather something like that happen, he doesn't want Harry going to jail.

"I like that idea better, but Harry, please know that I'll be with you no matter what, I love you" Louis says.

"I love you too cub" Harry admits. 

Harry brings Louis onto his lap and cuddles him close, 

"I love that you're so small in my arms, I love protecting you" Harry says, pulling Louis closer.

"I can't help but feel like I'm too much trouble" Louis sighs.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks.

"I just...you've had to deal with so much shit since I came along, all the blackmailing and threats to do with me and now you're at risk of loosing everything because of me, don't you just get tired of it?" Louis says quietly.

"Darling, you have changed my life so much, all for the better. I never thought I could love someone else, especially how much I love you. You're everything to me, you make everything I do worth it. I will protect you until the ends of the earth, it's my favourite job. I love you so much Louis" Harry confesses.

Louis let's a tear slide and he snuggles into Harry,

"You're my whole world daddy, I love you so much" Louis says.

Harry kisses Louis head and they stay wrapped up in each other, until Louis has to leave for uni and Harry has to get back to work.

.......

"Lou!" Noah calls out as he sees Louis crossing the grass on his way to his next class.

Louis turns at the sound and smiles big at Noah.

"Hi" Louis says.

"How are you cutie" Noah asks as he catches up to Louis.

"M good, how are you?" Louis asks.

"Good, no Scott today?" Noah asks looking around.

"Nah, Harry has changed my guard out to that big scary oaf" Louis say pointing to a guy who's watching them in the corner. 

"Oh?" Noah asks slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, his name is Daniel he's really nice" Louis says.

"Scott didn't tell me" Noah says a little upset.

"Well he and Harry had a talk and Scott really wants to date you so Harry and him decided it was best he didn't come to school with me anymore, for your sake and mine" Louis says.

"Really?" Noah asks excitedly.

"I thought he would have told you" Louis says.

"No, well, he was really busy today but he's taking me out tonight" Noah says.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you" Louis says.

Noah blushes and they keep walking together across campus.

"So I heard you were at Jaspers last night" Noah says carefully.

"Yeah, does like, everyone know that?" Louis asks.

"Yeah Lou, everyone knows that, anything you or Harry do is news and travels fast" Noah chuckles.

"Oh" Louis says.

"Heard you had a run in with Don" Noah says.

"Yeah, he's an asshole" Louis says and Noah laughs loudly. 

"He sure is!" Noah backs up.

Louis smiles. 

"Hey, I just want you to know, I'm going to protect you too okay, I know you have heaps of guards and Harry and stuff but, I've got your back too" Noah says.

Louis looks at Noah in shock

"Really? Thanks Noah, like.....really thank you!" Louis says.

Noah ruffles Louis hair and they keep walking. 

"When's your next class?" Louis asks.

"Not for another hour, what about you?" Noah says.

"Yeah me too, want to go to sit under the oak tree?" Louis asks.

"Sure! You can dish all the dirt in Scott" Noah winks Louis laughs and they head for the oak tree. Louis is so happy he sorted things out with Harry and Noah and him are becoming good friends, Louis feels so lucky and forgets all about Jake and Jason for a little while


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys hahaha you all don't trust Noah!! I wasn't actually going to make him a bad guy but you may have all changed my mind hahahh, enjoy this chapter xxx

"I'll see you tonight okay Lou, I think I'm staying over" Noah tells Louis as they say goodbye outside Louis next class.

"Okay sounds good!" Louis says.

They smile at each other and Louis heads into class and to his usual spot in the back, Louis doesn't like sitting in the front or middle he feels people's eyes on him all the time and he hates it.

Louis sets his laptop up and takes his phone out to text Harry before classes start. He sees a message already there from Harry.

"I've got a surprise for you when you get home" The message says.

"Should I be worried?" Louis replies

"That you're being cheeky yes!" Harry replies.

Louis smiles and pockets his phone as he feels two people sit next to him, he looks up and sees none other than Jake and Jason sitting next to him.

Louis goes to move but they stop him.

"Not so fast......cub" Jason says smirking at using Harry's name for Louis, the entire underground knows Louis is Harry's little cub and to use the name is completely disrespectful and a punishable offence if caught by Harry or any higher authority, Louis doesn't know that though and just gasps.

"What are you doing here?" Louis manages to say, keeping his voice steady.

"We're in this class now, get used to it" Jake says.

"Wha? Why?" Louis says.

"We're part of the underground now, we know you're dating the main man Louis, but Don is going to see to it that he is next in line to Harry and that means, I'll be the new 'second' of the underground" Jake says cunningly.

"Second?" Louis asks confused.

"Pffft you don't even know your role or position, you're fucking stupid and don't deserve to be anywhere near Harry, you're not worthy of him" Jason spits.

"Whatever, you know nothing about us" Louis says.

"We know more than you think, watch your back Louis, we're back and you mention us to absolutely anyone, you snitch and we will make sure Harry has a bullet through his head and you're next, after you watch him die of course" Jake tells him.

Louis breathing quickens, he can't respond though as the professor walks into the room and begins the lecture, Jake and Jason never leaving Louis side the whole time, they are silent but Louis is to scared to even move, let alone take notes and he spends he whole lesson just sitting there processing the words of Jason and Jake.

......

"Okay kid?" Drew asks Louis as he's at the bench watching Drew cook dinner.

Louis has been quiet all afternoon and it has Drew worried.

"Drew, what's a second?" Louis asks.

Drew raises a brow to Louis.

"Well, its kind of who you are I guess, the second is the mob boss's partner" Drew says.

"And like, why is that even a thing? Why is that important?" Louis asks.

"Because the mob boss, in this case Harry, is so well respected and important, his partner is his support and they are just as important" Drew says.

"What do they do?" Louis asks 

"They stand by their partner, help when it's needed, share the load a little I guess, be available if needed to help with situations of the mob family" Drew says.

Louis had no idea about any of this, he feels inadequate for the job and feels like Harry deserves better, Louis must have really hurt Harry's feelings when he said he didn't want to be part of the underground. Harry probably hoped he would find a partner worthy of running things together, worthy of standing by his side and ruling as you could call it.

 

"Louis" Drew says when Louis doesn't reply.

Louis looks up through his long lashes and Drew can see how upset Louis is.

"Why all the questions kiddo?" Drew asks.

"No reason" Louis says shaking his head to rid his thoughts.

"Louis, listen....Harry has never once expected you to be part of any of that, that's not why he's with you" Drew tells Louis.

Louis nods and gets off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Drew asks.

"Just....to finish my assignment" Louis says, 

Drew nods and Louis heads up to his and Harry's room, completely lost in thought.

.....

"Boss" Drew greets Harry when he walks Into the kitchen.

"It's quiet here tonight" Harry says.

"Scotts on a date with Noah, Edwards upstairs in the study sorting out some things and Louis is in your room" Drew says.

"And Daniel?" Harry asks.

"Is with Edward " Drew replies.

Harry nods.

"Boss?" Drew says.

"Mmmm" Harry replies as he leans on the counter.

"Lou, was, asking a few questions about the second before" Drew says.

"What? How does he even know about that?" Harry asks.

"Beats me, but he is really quiet and I can tell something's upset him" Drew says.

Harry nods.

"I'll have a word to Daniel" Harry says.

"Okay, dinners done, I'll go get everyone" Drew says.

Harry agrees and goes to the dining room to wait for everyone. He wonders how on earth Louis found out about the second, he hopes the kids at uni aren't giving him a hard time.

 

Louis makes his way into the dining room and Harry smiles so widely at the sight of his Cub. He's in Harry's red jumper and grey sweats and Harry's breath hitches at his beauty.

"Hello darling boy" Harry greets him.

Louis smiles at Harry, he looks so sexy in his grey button up and black jeans and boots, his hair is still perfectly styled apart from one strand of hair across Harry's forehead, Louis gets butterfly's just looking at Harry. 

"Hi" Louis blushes

The boys all gather round the table, Daniel, the new guard, has moved into Jax's room and now sits at his spot at the table, he fits in well, Louis just hopes he can learn to trust him like he does the other boys.

"Come here Cub" Harry says as he opens his arms for Louis to sit on his lap.

Louis smiles and crawls onto Harry, Harry brings Louis flush against his chest and wraps his arms around his waist, he kisses Louis neck and the side of his head. 

"I love you, I've missed you" Harry says into Louis ear.

Louis turns slightly to look st Harry 

"I missed you too" Louis says.

Harry notices his eyes are slightly red, like Louis been crying.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks swiping Louis fringe off his forehead.

Louis hesitates for the slightest of seconds but Harry sees it.

Louis nods and turns back around to face the table.

Once Harry and Louis have their dinner Louis makes a move to get off Harry lap but Harry's grip tightens.

"Stay" Harry says.

Louis smiles and does as he's told, the table is full of chatter and Louis doesn't really pay any attention, he plays with his food and Harry knows he's upset.

"Would you like your surprise after dinner?" Harry asks Louis.

Louis looks at Harry excited.

"Really?" Louis asks.

"Yes really, but you need to eat your dinner" Harry says.

"I'm not that hungry tonight Daddy, I don't want to eat it all" Louis says sighing.

"Four more mouthful, as a compromise okay" Harry says.

Louis smiles and nods and eats four more mouthfuls, he's excited about a surprise, he's never really had one before. It helps take his mind off everything as he thinks what Harry could have in sore for him.

After dinner Harry leads Louis to their room and sits him on the bed.

"Close your eyes" Harry says and Louis does.

"Hold out your hand" Harry says.

"You're not like going to put a spider in it are you?" Louis asks worriedly.

Harry's laugh fills the room.

"But I thought you'd really like one as a pet Cub" Harry says

Louis eyes fling open in fear, he's met with Harry's huge goofy laugh.

"I'm joking darling, give me more credit than that" Harry says.

Louis smiles and closes his eyes again and holds out his hand.

It's quiet for a minute, until Harry is placing a small black box in Louis hand. 

"You can open your eyes" Harry says as he sits down next to Louis on the bed.

Louis does and looks at the beautiful sleek black box.

"What is it?" Louis asks excitedly.

"Open it darling and see" Harry says kissing Louis head fondly.

Louis has never had a present like this before, his heart is beating so fast in his chest.

He opens the box and inside is the most gorgeous sleek silver ring, it has small black diamonds impeded into the band every now and then and Louis thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen

"Harry, wha?" Louis asks speechless.

"You're mine forever little cub and this is a tradition in my world, you where this ring and everyone knows you're mine. Black and silver are my family colours see" Harry says showing Louis a similar ring in his finger, Harry's is much bigger with bigger diamonds and more chunky to suit his style and bigger fingers.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, I don't" Louis says shaking his head as a tear slips down his cheek.

Harry takes the ring out and shows Louis the engraving on the back.

"My little cub" it says in cursive writing.

"I know this isn't a proposal but it's the first step to one, it's my worlds way of saying we're together forever" Harry says.

Louis starts full on crying then.

"I love you Harry, it's so beautiful are you sure? I mean you're sure?" Louis asks, he doesn't feel worthy of this especially after what happened today but he loves Harry so much and he wants this so badly, to be with Harry forever.

"Cub, I have never been so sure about something in my entire life, I love you" Harry says.

"I love you too, so much" Louis says and Harry smiles, slips the ring on Louis left hand and they stay wrapped up in each other's arms cuddling and kissing for the rest of the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I didn't get a chance xoxoxo love you all xoxxo

"Drew!! Guess what?" Louis says as he walks into the kitchen the next morning and sees Drew at the fridge.

"What kiddo?" Drew asks smiling widely, he's glad to see Louis is happier than yesterday.

"Look" Louis says and he smiles from ear to ear as he shows Drew his ring on his finger.

"Woah!!! Kiddo wow! That is absolutely amazing!!" Drew says, he's so happy Harry gave Louis his ring, the boys were hoping he would soon. 

"What are you so excited about in here?" Edward asks as he and Scott walk into the room, Noah trailing behind, he must have stayed over. 

Louis blushes. 

Drew grabs Louis hands and shows it to the boys and they all completely lose it Edward picks Louis up and throws him over his shoulder.

"Yes!! About time, he did it" Edward announces.

"We're so happy for you Lou!!" Scott says as he smacks Louis on the bum.

"Let me see!" Noah says and he grabs Louis hand to look closely.

"Wow, Lou, this is awesome!" He says excitedly.

Nobody noticed Harry enter the kitchen and he watches on fondly leaning on the doorframe, he's so happy Louis fits in so perfectly to his life, he's everything Harry has ever wanted and more and for the boys to love him and care so much for him, means the world to Harry. 

"Alright alright enough of your shenanigans, get back to work" Harry says smiling from ear to ear.

The boys all start on Harry then, laughing and teasing him, Edward puts Louis down and Louis watches as Harry can't keep the smile off his face when the boys ruffle his hair and play fight him. Louis is so happy right now and they actually feel like the family he's never had.

.......

"Daddy, do you have to work today?" Louis asks cutely as he walks into Harry's office after breakfast.

The boys all look up at Louis, they all are working on an important deal, Louis is always welcome though and they smile fondly at Louis attempt at being cute to get his way.

"Hello darling, I'm sorry I do have to work today, why what's wrong?" Harry asks.

Louis sighs dejectedly looking down, he doesn't want to go to uni, he's trying to avoid Jake and Jason.

"No reason I just.....miss you" Louis says innocently.

The boys all smile at Louis and Harry's dimples pop.

"Darling, I miss you too, but you have classes you should be going to, are you feeling sick or something" Harry asks, turning concerned at the thought of Louis being sick.

"No daddy I'm fine, sorry, I just.....it's fine I'm going now. I'll see you tonight" Louis says and he turns to walk out, he feels stupid.

"Louis wait" Harry says after him.

"It's fine, sorry...it's fine I promise" Louis says and keeps walking.

Harry sighs and turns to the boys, eyebrows raised.

"Something's up" Edward says.

"Did anything happen at uni yesterday Dan?" Harry asks Daniel 

"No, not that I know of, he spent time with Noah and was fine, until he came out of his last class. I was waiting for him but he seemed quite and upset, I assumed it was a rough class" Daniel says.

"Mmm, can you keep an eye on him, maybe sit in class today with him?" Harry asks.

"Sure, I'll be discreet and sit up the back" Dan says.

"Appreciated" Harry says.

They all get back to work, Harry worried something is up with Louis.

......  
Louis avoids Jake and Jason all day as Dan is thankfully close all the time, Louis sees them and they smirk at him and laugh, trying to intimidate him, it works to some extent and Louis just wants to go home. 

Noah finds Louis like usual before their last periods and Louis cheers up a bit. 

"Is everything okay Bud? You seem quiet and the boys are all worried about you" Noah says.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks confused, why would the boys be worried about him and how would Noah know.

"They said you've been quiet lately and were worried school was getting a bit too much" Noah clarifies.

"Oh um no I'm fine, schools fine, I'm just a bit tired is all, but please don't tell Scott, cause he will tell Harry and Harry will cut back my classes" Louis says.

Noah looks at him, debating in his head what he should do.

"Okay but if I think it's getting too much and I need to tell Scott, I will... okay" Noah says.

Louis nods.

"Yeah, I promise you, I'm fine though" Louis says.

Noah ruffles his hair and they head to next class, Noah leaves Louis at the door, Louis heads inside, not noticing Dan slipping into the class up the very back.

Louis sits in his seat and he's completely on edge as he shakes his knee up and down, he notices Jake and Jason enter the class and His breathing picks up, they make eye contact and smirk as they make their way to sit next to Louis.

"Hi there Cub, how's it going?" Jason says mockingly.

Louis doesn't answer he puts his head down and plays with his fingers, he shouldn't come to last class anymore. 

"We asked you a question" Jake says.

Louis still doesn't answer.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jason then asks horrified.

Louis looks and sees he's pointing to the ring Harry gave him. 

"Are you serious? Harry gave you his ring? Why the hell would he do that!" Jake says.

"You're completely not worth his time or being his second Louis, why can't you understand what an embarrassment you are, your father disgraced the underground world and Harry's reputation is being tarnished by you" Jake says evilly.

"You're nothing Louis, Harry deserves way better than you, the sooner you see it the better off everyone is going to be" Jason says.

Louis can't stand it anymore and gets up grabs his bag quickly and runs out of class before the lecture begins, he runs across the grass he hears someone chasing him, he assumes it's Jason and Jake so he tries to he run faster, he needs to get away.

"Louis, kiddo, stop!!" Dan yells.

Louis relaxes at Dan's voice and spins around to come face to face with Dan.

"What's wrong kiddo, why did you run out of class?" Dan ask, slowing down when he reaches Louis.

"Ummmm nothing I just feel sick, I just needed to get out of there, I'm sorry... I don't feel well" Louis says.

Dan sighs.

"Okay come on let's get you home hey" Dan says, Louis nods and lets Dan lead him to the car and back home, Louis trying to figure out a plan of how he can avoid his last class from now on.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I'm taking two days to update, it will be like this for a while as work is just so busy but I promise I'll update every second day xxxxxx

Louis goes straight to his room when he gets home, he has a shower and changes into his comfy sweats, he then gets into bed and under the covers. He curls up on himself and sighs. He's upset at himself for running away from Jake and Jason and not standing up to them. Louis debates on whether or not he should tell Harry, he just feels he's disappointed Harry enough when it comes to being a second and part of the mob. They've been communicating so well lately though and he doesn't want to ruin that. He closes his eyes and tries to block it all out, he has a headache and just wants to forget about everything for a while.

....

"Daniel?" Harry says worriedly, as he answers his phone, 

"Hi boss, sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to let you know I've brought Louis home early" Daniel says.

Harry is instantly concerned and makes his way to the car, gesturing for Edward and Drew to follow. 

"What's happened?" Harry asks.

"I snuck into his last class and two boys that match the description of Jake and Jason sat next to Louis, I didn't hear what they said to him but I heard one of them call him cub, they looked like they were giving Louis a hard time and he ran from class. I caught up and confronted him but he claimed he wasn't feeling well, so I brought him home" Daniel says.

Harry sighs.

"Thanks Dan, i appreciate it, I'll be home in about twenty minutes" Harry says,

"No problem boss" Daniel says and hangs up, 

"What's wrong boss?" Drew asks.

"It seems boys, that Jake and Jason are giving Louis a hard time at Uni" Harry says.

"How did they even get into that school, how did they even know Louis was going?" Drew asks.

"Don would have seen to it I'm sure, he'll be making sure they torment Louis as much as possible" Edward says,

"Scott said he was questioning him about the second and seemed upset about it, I wondered how he found out about it all, I should have guessed that Don would have been part of the reason" Harry sighs.

"What's he upset about?" Edward asks.

"I'm not sure, I know he doesn't want to be part of the underground, I just hope hey haven't got into his head about it all" Harry says.

The car pulls up at home and Harry takes himself upstairs to the bedroom, he walks in and sees Louis curled up underneath the blankets. Harry takes his shoes off and climbs in behind Louis, he brings Louis close to his chest and kisses his ear and the side of his head.

"Mmmm" Louis says as he wakes up to Harry

"Hi little cub, its just me" Harry says.

Louis relaxes in Harry's arms.

"Are you feeling okay? Dan said you were sick" Harry asks, 

He knows Louis isn't really sick but wants Louis to admit it himself.

"I'm okay" Louis says.

"That's good, I was worried" Harry says, 

"But I think I might be coming down with something and....and I can't go to uni tomorrow" Louis says.

"Oh? Well I'll ask Andy to come have a look at you then, we can't have you getting sick" Harry says concerned.

"No, no I'm sure I'm fine....maybe I'm just tired and maybe I need to drop a class or something" Louis says warily.

"Darling, I know you and I know that you would fight me tooth and nail if I suggested you drop a class, to the point you'd probably pick up an extra class just to spite me" Harry says fondly.

Louis stomach does a flip, Harry knows him so well, he loves that. Louis sighs and decides it's best to tell Harry what's going on.

"What's happened Cub, talk to me" Harry says,

"Jake and Jason have somehow found out the uni I go to and the classes I'm in, they turn up to my last class everyday and they....they've started sitting next to me and.....and" Louis starts.

"And? Tormenting you?" Harry finishes.

Louis sighs.

"I can take a wild guess and say they've been telling you about being a second? And maybe that you aren't good enough?" Harry says.

A tear runs down Louis cheek, how did Harry know all this, does he think Louis is not worthy too?

Louis takes in a shaky breath and closes his eyes to stop his tears.

"Cub, please listen to me, I'm so in love with you, it does not matter to me that you don't want to be part of the underground" Harry says.

"You must be disappointed Harry, You deserve someone who's willing to stand by your side and help you and......I can't do that" Louis says as he hold in his tears.

"You do stand by my side darling, and to tell you the truth, the honest truth......I don't want you part of my world, I don't want you exposed to it all and have you involved, you're mine to protect and I would prefer if you had nothing to do with the mob" Harry says.

"But, you deserve someone who's strong enough to be part of the mob, I'm nothing Harry" Louis says.

"Nothing? You think you're nothing?.....Louis, the favourite part of my day is waking up to you and coming home to you! I love that you don't have anything to do with the mob, I love listening to you talk about your dreams and what you want to do, I love how you talk about classes and what assignments you've got, I love you! And I don't want to change any of that" Harry says.

Louis can't stop the tears any more and just cries, Harry pulls Louis closer to his chest.

"Jake and Jason are nothing, they deserve nothing and do not deserve your time, they won't touch you ever again Louis and I promise you they mean nothing" Harry says.

Louis slowly turns around in Harry's arms, and snuggles into Harry's neck.

"I love you darling, so so much!" Harry says.

 

"I love you too daddy" Louis says sniffling. 

Harry holds Louis close and already has a plan developing in his head on how to deal with Jake and Jason, he will make sure they go nowhere near Louis ever again


	38. Chapter 38

"Morning Lou" Edward says as Louis enters the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning" Louis says as he walks to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"You hungry?" Edward asks as he puts a piece of toast in his mouth.

"No, I'm good thanks" Louis smiles.

He didn't really sleep much last night, worried about Jake and Jason today, he also had to catch up on what he missed yesterday when he skipped class and was up quite late studying, 

"Louis, you need to eat something" Edward says.

"I don't want anything, thanks though, I'll see you later" Louis says and goes to walk out the room.

"Louis, don't you walk out that door" Edward scolds after him

Louis doesn't listen and races to the car where Dan is already waiting. He gets in the back seat and Dan starts the drive to school.

Louis knows Edward will go straight to Harry with the fact he didn't eat but he doesn't care right now, he's not hungry and just wants to get this day over with.

The first two classes go by quickly and Louis spends his break between his second and last class sitting under the oak tree with Noah, he's quiet and again doesn't eat, but Noah doesn't pick at him for it.

"So Lou, Scott told me about this Jake guy and his friend Jason" Noah says calmly.

Louis looks at Noah, he really doesn't want everyone knowing how weak he is. 

"It's nothing" Louis says shaking his head.

"You should have told me, I would have helped you" Noah says.

"There is nothing to tell, I just..." Louis starts.

Louis doesn't finish his sentence before Jake and Jason are walking over, Dan sees this and moves closer but doesn't step in, he films everything though, like Harry asked

"Ohhhhhh how are you today cub" Jake mocks.

Louis and Noah stand up.

"What do you want?" Noah asks 

"None of your fucking business" Jason says angrily.

"It is my business when it concerns Louis" Noah fires back.

The boys laugh at Noah.

"Does Harry know his Cub has another boyfriend" Jake laughs.

"Shut up Jake" Louis says.

"Ohhhhhh, he talks" Jason mocks.

"Just leave him alone" Noah says.

"Or what" Jake threatens.

Something comes over Louis at that remark, that's Jake's way of practically threatening Noah and Louis is angry, before he realises what he's doing, he's swinging his arm back and punching Jake square in the eye. It's so hard Jake falls and Louis hand hurts like a mother. Jason then goes for Louis but Louis pushes Jason first, and Jason stares shocked.

they have drawn a bit of a crowd and Jason goes for Louis again and Louis goes for Jason, Dan decides to step in then and pulls Louis back. 

"Easy there kiddo" Dan says as he grabs Louis by the waist and lifts him in the air. 

Jake stands up holding his eyes, it looks pretty bad, Noah is looking on shocked and proud at the same time. 

"You're fucked you understand" Jason says furiously.

Louis wants to fight back but Dan is restraining him and Louis sees the college security and the dean of the school walking over to them, shit...he's royally fucked.

....

Harry walks Into the university office with Drew and Edward behind him, he's so intimidating with his cold exterior, black jeans and black button up, he fixes his suit jacket by pulling it in as he waltzes to the office to get to Louis.

Louis is watching Harry out of the glass window as he sits in the deans office, he knows he's in so much trouble now, Harry looks angry. Louis sighs and looks at his hand that has an ice pack on it, it hurts like a bitch but it was worth it. If he gets kicked out of uni than at least he stood up to Jake. 

The door to the deans office opens and Harry walks in, he looks at Louis and Louis thinks he can see disappointment behind his eyes, Louis avoids Harry's gaze. Drew and Edward wait outside the office door and Louis doesn't miss the smirk and wink Drew sends him, it calms him a little.

"Thanks for joining us" the dean says to Harry.

Louis forgot Harry is practically royalty and above everyone.

"I don't understand why I'm here Liam, Louis was provoked and standing up for himself, we've all seen the tapes" Harry says sternly.

Tapes? Louis wonders.

"Even so Harry, you know violence is not acceptable" Liam replies.

"It is when it comes to my Cub and him, being tormented, either you do something about it or I will" Harry says.

"Harry" Liam starts.

"Lets go darling" Harry says addressing Louis as he interrupts Liam, he holds his hand out for Louis and Louis takes it.

"Harry please" Liam tries.

"Good day Liam. Louis will take his three day suspension and be back next week" Harry says as finality, Liam, doesn't argue and watches as Harry grabs Louis by the waist and walks him out of the office and then the building. Harry doesn't say anything and Louis is starting to panic, Harry is so mad, he's going to disown Louis, he must have disappointed him so much

Edward opens the car door and Louis and Harry climb inside, Drew starts driving and Louis can't stand the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry Harry" Louis says, he's so upset he's let Harry down.....again.

Harry turns towards Louis.

"What for?" Harry asks.

"For hitting Jake and making you have to come down here, I'm sorry for disappointing you" Louis says.

Harry sighs.

"Darling" Harry says as he turns towards Louis and grabs his in injured hand in his.

"I'm more upset that you didn't eat this morning after Edward told you too" Harry says.

"Wha?" Louis asks shocked.

"I'm glad you hit Jake, pity you didn't get a hit to Jason in too" Harry says,

Louis looks at him confused.

"Darling, I know you hate violence and feel guilty but you haven't disappointed me and I'm not mad, I'm only mad you got caught and that I wasn't there to help you" Harry says.

"Oh" is all Louis can say.

"By no means make a habit of it cub and you will be punished accordingly but I'm not mad at you and I'm not disappointed and don't for one second think that I don't want you anymore" Harry says,

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Louis asks.

Harry smirks.

"I know you darling, every single bit of you" Harry says smiling.

"Are you upset that I got in trouble?" Louis asks 

"if you're going to get in trouble for punching someone, you may as well punch them hard" Harry says.

Louis smiles slightly and looks down.

"Was it worth it?" Harry asks.

Louis smiles innocently and looks up at Harry through his lashes, he can't help but smile and nod, Harry smiles in return.

"It hurt though" Louis says.

Harry laughs.

"Andy will have a look at your hand when we get home, as long as it was worth it though" Harry says.

"It was" Louis says back.

Harry kisses Louis nose and brings him close to his side as they drive back home. He knows this won't stop Don and might make him more determined and angry, but at least Louis got to put Jake in his place, even for a little while.


	39. Chapter 39

NEXT CHAPTER 

 

"Woah Lou, you must have hit him pretty hard" Andy says as he takes the bandage off Louis right hand.

"Well, he....deserved it" Louis pouts.

They are sitting in the lounge room on the couch as Andy looks at Louis hand, Harry smiles fondly at Louis.

"Well, you may have actually broken your hand" Andy says.

"What?? Great, I am just weak" Louis huffs upset.

"You're not weak Louis, you just hit him really hard" Andy chuckles.

"Darling you're not weak just because you've never hit someone before, that makes you more strong as a person" Harry tells him.

"Not if it's because I can't fight back, I don't know how" Louis says.

"You shouldn't need to know how and by the looks of Jake's face you sure know how to punch" Harry chuckles.

Louis looks at Harry and smiles slightly.

"We will have to wait until the swelling completely goes down before we can tell if it's broken, but I'll treat it like it is, I'll brace it" Andy says.

Louis sighs as Andy works on his hand, this is completely crap, he's been suspended for three days and has a broken hand all because Jake is an asshole, Louis bets he didn't get suspended.

"Did Jake get in trouble too?" Louis asks turning to Harry.

Harry sighs.

"No, just a warning" Harry tells Louis.

"That's not fair" Louis says defeatedly, he knows it was wrong if him to hit Jake but Jake should have gotten in trouble too.

"I know darling" Harry says sympathetically.

"There you go, all done" Andy smiles as he finishes Louis hand.

"Thanks" Louis says.

"Just don't go punching anyone for a while okay" Andy winks and Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry starts talking to Andy about what to do and how to treat Louis hand and Louis tunes out, he gets up to go to the kitchen, he wants to find the boys. He walks in to find all the boys huddled around Dan's phone loudly yelling and laughing at it.

"Play it again!" Edward laughs.

Dan does something to the screen and they all laugh.

"Wait for it, wait for it" Drew says.

"BAM!!! He goes down!!!" Drew hollers loudly. 

 

All the boys holler and laugh rowdily.

"What are you watching?" Louis asks innocently.

The boys all stop and look towards Louis.

"Just how awesome you were at taking Jake down" Scott laughs.

"What?" Louis asks confused.

"You hit him so hard Lou, it was classic" Edward says laughing.

Louis smiles as Dan shows him the footage he caught of Louis punching Jake. Louis can't believe it was actually him, Jake went down like a sack of bricks.

"Okay enough encouraging him thank you!" Harry's stern voice comes from the doorway.

"Oh come on boss, it was epic" Drew says.

"Mmmm, even so, its gotten Louis three days of suspension and an aggravated school dean, not to mention who Jake and Jason will be off winging too" Harry says.

"You're right sorry Harry" Edward says.

Harry smiles and nods.

"Let me see it one last time though" Harry smirks as the boys cheer and bring the phone over.

Louis can't help the small smile on his face. He leaves the kitchen though as they boys play the video over and over, Harry is right, it's nothing to be proud of and Jake and Jason will be all over Don about it. Louis is sure he's dug his own grave, Harry doesn't seem too concerned though which is relieving, although, Harry is good at hiding things from Louis too, especially when it comes to how much danger Louis is in. 

When he gets to the bedroom Louis notices his phone has a text message from Noah.

"Hey Lou, drinks tonight at Nicks?" It reads.

Louis smiles, he knows he probably won't be able to come out, but he will ask Harry anyway.

Louis texts back

"I'll check" 

He then pockets his phone and makes his way out of the bedroom, he can still hear the boys wallowing in the kitchen, he makes his way in again and sees them all making lunch.

"Harry" Louis asks.

Harry is sitting on the bar stool at the bench. He smiles and opens his arms for Louis to crawl into.

"I know that tone, you want something" Harry smirks.

The boys smile fondly at Louis.

"Well,......maybe" Louis blushes.

"Maybe? Mmmm and do you think you deserve something after being suspended for fighting?" Harry asks fondly.

Louis thinks about it for a second,

"Yes, I do, because I took the initiative and stood up for myself" Louis says back matter of factly.

The boys chuckle.

"So you did cub, but you still have a punishment waiting, so I'll ask again, do you think you deserve what you're asking for?" Harry says

Louis sighs and looks down, he shakes his head no as an answer, he knows he shouldn't have hit Jake.

"No?" Harry asks,

"No daddy, I guess I don't deserve it" Louis says. 

Louis goes to get off Harry's lap but Harry stops him.

"Hold up a second, I haven't said yes or no, I was asking you a question" Harry says.

"But, I don't deserve it so I'm not going to ask" Louis says.

Harry smiles fondly and strokes Louis fringe off his forehead.

"What is it you want darling" Harry asks.

"N,nothing it's okay" Louis says.

"Cub" Harry says warningly.

Louis sighs.

"Noah asked me to come for drinks tonight at Nicks" Louis says.

"Did he now?" Harry says.

"Mmm" Louis replies, biting his lip.

"Boys, change of plans tonight, we're going to Nicks and I'm going to spend time with my cub" Harry smiles.

Louis smiles so big in response and it melts Harry's heart. He's so excited to spend a few hours out with Harry, they can be a normal couple for once. 

Inside Harry is worried, he knows how much Don is seething from Louis punching Jake but Harry knows how to protect his Cub, he deserves to go out for a while, Harry just hopes Jake and Don don't turn up.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys xxxxx

"Last one Cub" Harry says as Noah hands Louis his fourth drink.

Louis is a complete light weight, he's never been drunk before and the drinks have gone straight to his head. Edward, Drew and Dan watch on fondly from another table as they guard both Harry and Louis. They aren't used to being out like this with Harry, it's always business and it's nice to see him letting his hair down a bit. 

Louis looks at Harry and pouts

"It tastes so good" Louis says.

"Mmmm you're trouble Darling aren't you" Harry smiles fondly as he pulls Louis onto his lap and kisses his head.

"I'm worth the trouble though, aren't I" Louis says cutely.

Harry laughs.

"Every bit of trouble" Harry says as he gives Louis a quick kiss on the lips.

Nick's is fairly quiet tonight, Harry is thankful and they aren't bothered by too many people staring at them, Harry can relax a little more. He's enjoying spending time with Louis, without having to work or worry too much about him as he's right by Harry's side. 

Louis is having fun, Noah and Scott are such a cute couple and they both don't care that Harry is the boss of the underground tonight, they are happily joking and laughing with him and Louis. Noah's friends are a bit of a different story though, there is six others with their partners at the table and all of them either gave Louis a dirty look or were to intimidated to talk to them both. It bothers Louis but he tries not to show it, he's having fun just being out with Harry, Noah and Scott. 

"So Lou, how's your hand?" Noah asks.

"It's sore but it's fine, serves me right for punching someone I guess" Louis shrugs.

"Yeah but you hit him so good, I couldn't even believe you'd done it" Noah laughs.

Louis smiles back in response, he's pink lips from his drink are prominent and he looks adorable. 

"I need to go to the bathroom" Louis says as he gets up.

"I'll take you" Harry says. 

"It's okay, I'm fine" Louis says stumbling a bit, Harry chuckles

"You sure cub? You're having difficulty standing" Harry teases.

Louis looks at Harry and pouts.

"I'll be right back" Louis says.

Harry swats Louis on the bum as he leaves and gestures to Edward to follow him. Edward laughs and goes to follow Louis to the bathroom.

"It's quiet tonight Haz" Scott says as Harry turns back to the table.

"Yeah, I've noticed" Harry sighs.

"Is that bad?" Noah asks.

"It's unusual, especially for a Friday night" Harry tells Noah.

"Is something going to happen?" Noah asks a bit uneasy.

Harry and Scott look at each other.

"We should get going soon, don't want to hang around to long" Scott says,

"Scott, what's wrong?" Noah asks as he looks between Scott and Harry.

"Nothing Noah, we wouldn't put you or Louis in danger by being here, it's just not the usual crowd in here on a Friday night, if people knew Louis and I were coming that could be the reason though" Harry says.

"Well I didn't tell anyone until you showed up, didn't want you guys to feel awkward or something" Noah says.

"Appreciated" Harry says.

Noah smiles.

"Do you think Don will show up?" Scott asks.

Harry shrugs

"Maybe but, he still knows his place, he knows not to aggravate me too much, he knows what I'm capable of, especially when it comes to Louis" Harry says.

"Is Louis in danger or something?" Noah asks.

Harry sighs, he trusts Noah, has had him checked out thoroughly and him and Scott are becoming quite serious, to the point Harry was going to ask Noah to join his team eventually.

"Don, is trying to blackmail me with Louis, he's using Jake and Jason to get to Louis and now after what happened at uni, I'm not sure what's going to happen, they'll do something, I just don't know what" Harry says,

"I'll help protect him, when he's with me" Noah says.

Harry and Scott both smile.

"Thanks Noah, I trust you to do that and I really appreciate it" Harry says.

"Did you talk to the government?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, they are happy to work with me for a three year transition, three years and I'm handing over the reigns of the underground, I haven't told Louis yet" Harry says.

"Our lips are sealed" Scott says.

"Speaking of Louis, where is he?" Noah asks. 

Noah's, right Louis is taking a long time in the bathroom. Harry's phone then beeps with a text from Edward.  
....

"Lou, you okay in there?" Edward asks as Louis is taking forever in the stall.

"Yeah....I just....I need some water" Louis says.

Edward chuckles.

"Okay kiddo, promise me you won't leave the stall and I'll go grab you a bottle of water" Edward says.

"I promise" Louis says.

Edward leaves the bathroom and texts Harry that Louis is okay and in the stall and that he's just getting Louis a bottle of water from the bar, Harry texts back an okay and Edward proceeds to the bar.

Louis is sitting on the ground in the bathroom, next to the toilet, he feels a bit tipsy and just needs some water. It's not long before a bottle of water is being passed under the toilet stall for him.

"Thanks Ed" Louis says weakly.

He gets no response but just assumes Edward is waiting outside the stall door for him

Louis quickly downs the drink and the cold water feels so good, he takes a minute before he stands up and opens the stall door. He sees Harry walking into the bathroom as well as Edward with a bottle of water. 

Louis looks at the water in his hand at the exact same time Edward does, he then looks up at Edward in realisation.

"Who gave that to you Louis" Edward asks and his tone is angry because he's worried.

"I thought you did, under the stall door" Louis says upset, 

"How much did you drink" Harry asks concerned, he's trying to keep a level head.

Louis hands the bottle over to Edward and sees its mostly gone.

Edward and Harry look at each other.

Louis starts to feel weird, his vision becomes blurry and he feels like he's going to collapse, he's hot and clammy and Harry and Edward won't stay in focus.

"Darling just relax its okay, stay calm" Louis hears Harry tell him. 

"I feel....so weird" Louis slurs, he knows what coming next and he falls to the ground and passes out.

"Fuck" Harry says as he catches Louis effortlessly, 

He picks him up In his arms, Edward is on his radio, organising the club to be evacuated, shut down and swept through. He escorts an unconscious Louis and worried Harry back to the car, he calls Andy and makes sure he's in Harry's room when they get home.

"Andy said to check his breathing, make sure he's not struggling" Edward says concerned as he gets in the drivers seat.

"He's okay right now" Harry says as he holds Louis close.

"I left him alone in that bathroom Harry, I swear I swept it" Edward says.

"I know Ed, I trust you, I know it's Don, I just want to know what they slipped him, I'm done playing nice" Harry says,

Edward nods at Harry.

The phone then rings and Edward answers, seeing its Andy, Bluetooth picks the call up.

"Harry, how's his breathing?" Andy asks, his voice sounding through the car.

"It's okay right now, he's hot and clammy though" Harry says.

"Okay, what's his pulse" Andy says.

"Andy, fuck, I don't know how to check that" Harry says worriedly

"Find the pulse in his wrist first" Andy instructs.

Harry does as Andy asks and finds Louis pulse in his wrist,

"Okay got it" Harry says.

"Okay now tell me how many times it beats from when I say go to when I say stop, I'm counting for 15 seconds" Andy says.

"Okay" Harry says

"Go" Andy says and Harry starts counting how many times Louis pulse beats.

"Stop" Andy says after 15 seconds.

"10 Beats" Harry says quickly, 

"Shit, his pulse is too low, get him here as quickly as possible" Andy says and Edward plants his foot.

The car ride is fast and silent as Harry worriedly keeps an eye on Louis breathing. It's not until they pull up at home that Louis's breaths get shallow and Harry and Edward are racing him to Andy.


	41. Chapter 41

"Okay Harry, I need you to calm down, I've got him okay, put him on he bed" Andy says.

Andy instructed Harry to take Louis to their medic room that's set up, rather than the bedroom. He can keep a better eye on Louis and he has everything he needs at his hand.

Harry tries to steady his breathing as he lays Louis on the bed, Edward and Drew are in the room now too and look on concerned.

Andy rips Louis shirt open and attaches heart rate monitors to Louis chest, he then grabs an oxygen mask and places it over his mouth. He then takes bloods and puts a drip in. Andy has a courier pick up the blood within minutes and Louis results with what drug he's been given should be back within 20 minutes. 

"How long ago was he slipped something? "Andy asks as he takes Louis pulse again.

"About 20 minutes" Edward says.

"Okay, listen, I think he's been slipped roofies, it's got similar symptoms, but mixed with the alcohol you told me Louis already drunk, it can be life threatening. His pulse is low and if we don't sort it, he could slip into a coma. I'm going to give him something that will help him absorb the drug, but it induces vomiting, he's unconscious so I'ts going to be messy but we need to get this drug out of his system. He's to small and his body isn't coping, so I can't leave him to sleep it off" Andy explains.

Harry nods, he's worried sick, if Louis was given to much of the drug, his body could start shutting down. Edward and Drew don't make a move to leave, wanting to make sure Louis is okay.

Andy slips something into Louis drip and five minutes later it's working and Louis starts vomiting, he's rolled to his side and Harry holds him from behind as his stomach empties everything. 

This goes on for a few hours, before Louis finally stops vomiting, he's body is exhausted. Andy cleans him up and settles him down to sleep, making sure to keep the oxygen mask and heart rate monitor on Louis. Harry decides to change Louis in his comfy black sweater and Louis own sweats, 

"How long until he wakes up?" Edward asks.

"Could be another day" Andy says as he ends his phone call.

"Another day?" Harry asks flabbergasted 

"Yep, its definitely roofies" Andy confirms.

"Shit" Drew says.

"His body is exhausted, and he's tiny, it's definitely taken it's toll on him" Andy says.

Harry sits by Louis bed for seven more hours, before he has to go to the bathroom, he walks upstairs has a shower and changes into his own sweats and a T-shirt. He wants to be comfortable and Louis could be asleep for another few hours, his vitals are stable so Harry doesn't feel so bad about leaving him while he freshens up.

He's in the kitchen getting a snack when he hears Louis yelling his name. 

 

....

Louis comes to feeling like he's been hit by a bus, he opens his eyes and realises he's in some type of hospital room, his body is completely exhausted, he can hardly move. Flashbacks start to come back but he can't make sense of anything, he has no idea what's happened to him, he can't remember, his breathing starts to quicken, he's alone in the room and he's scared.

"Haaary" Louis whispers, his voice is so groggy.

He gets no response 

"Harry" he chokes as the tears start. 

He's starting to worry about where Harry actually is, he tries one last time and yells Harry's name as best he can. He feels so sick and just wants Harry.

Harry comes running into the room, 

"Cub, darling it's okay, calm down" Harry says.

Louis is so relieved to see Harry and cries

"It's okay, it's okay" Harry says as he comes beside Louis bed and strokes his hair.

Louis lifts up his oxygen mask,

"Leave that on darling, its helping you" Harry tells Louis gently as he tries to put the mask back on him.

"I'm going to vomit" Louis says. Harry grabs a bucked and holds it in front of Louis just in time for him to spew into it.

"It's okay, just get it out, it's all normal" Harry reassures Louis.

When Louis is finished Harry disposes of the bucket and Andy comes in.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Andy asks as he checks Louis vitals.

Louis lies down, he's so lethargic as he shakes his head no.

"It's just the drug, you'll be okay in a few days, it's important to rest" Andy says.

"Can....can I go to our room" Louis asks pleadingly.

He feels so pathetic and sick, he's trying to keep himself together but it's hard. He's never ever felt this bad.

"Just stay a couple of hours more down here so I can get as much fluids into you as I can, we need to make sure the vomiting has stopped too, you can go back up to bed tonight okay" Andy says.

"Now put this back on cub" Harry instructs as he puts the oxygen mask back on Louis.

"Nooo" Louis whimpers but Harry doesn't listen and continues putting it back on.

"Go back to sleep cub, you'll feel better when you wake up" Harry says.

Louis shakes his head from side to side.

"Darling, please do as I say this one time" Harry says fondly. He's so glad Louis is okay enough to argue.

Louis tears come then and Harry doesn't hesitate to get into bed with him calming him down and laying him across his chest.

"I love you cub, you're okay" Harry reassures.

Louis just feels so lost and upset, he doesn't really remember what happened it's all flashes and bits and pieces. Harry can't stand Louis being like this, he's so sick and Harry vows to get back at Don and put him in his place, and he thinks Jake might just be the way to do that.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I love you all!! Thank you for your comments and kudos I love that you're loving this story. I'm sorry it's been slow going I've just been so busy and I hate keeping you waiting. I love you all xoxox

"Is it done?" Harry asks Scott, Drew and Edward as they stand in the kitchen three days later. He's dressed for work in black skinny jeans and a black button up, he looks his usual amazing godly self but Harry feels anything but, he's still reeling from Louis being drugged and is feeling angsty at leaving Louis side while he sleeps, even if just for a few minutes.

"Yes boss" Scott says.

Harry nods in response, just as Louis walks into the kitchen, he's wearing his own black sweats which are now so baggy on him and Harry's lilac sweater, that Louis now calls his, it is absolutely drowning the tiny boy. He looks pale, so exhausted and far to thin, Harry is concerned.

"Hello, darling boy" Harry says relaxing at the sight of Louis.

"Daddy" Louis says on the verge of tears, he still feels awful three days later and he just wants to cry, he hasn't been sleeping well and he just wants Harry's comfort.

Harry opens his arms for Louis and Louis walks forward and falls into them, he hides his face in Harry's neck, breathing in his amazing smell. Harry lifts Louis up his legs going around Harry's waist. Harry places one of his hands on the back of Louis head and one around his waist and holds him close as he cries.

"It's okay darling boy, I'm here, daddy's got you" Harry tells Louis comfortingly.

Louis cries for a few more moments before he's too exhausted to keep going. Harry sits Louis on the bench and stands in front of him. Drew gets up on the bench and sits next to Louis kissing his forehead, while Edward and Scott sit on the stools to the side of Harry, 

"You okay kiddo?" Edward asks,

Louis shakes his head.

"I...can't remember anything....just....drinking the water bottle" Louis whispers. It's so upsetting to him that he can't remember a single thing that happened, it's causing Louis to be anxious and scared.

"Andy said you won't remember bud, it's the drug that's all, it's all normal" Drew reassures.

"Louis looks at them all, so small and fragile and they all vow to kill whoever was responsible for this.

"What happened?" Louis asks hesitantly.

Harry sighs.

"You went to the bathroom, I had Edward follow you and you asked for a bottle of water, Edward went to get you one but before he could get back, someone slipped you one under the door, you thought it was Edward giving you the bottle but it wasn't and it was laced with roofies" Harry explains. 

Louis blinks back his tears, he feels so stupid.

"Who was it?" Louis asks.

"Conveniently the cameras weren't working near the bathroom, someone tampered with them" Scott says.

"But Jake and Jason were spotted by the cameras in the bar five minutes before" Edward says.

Louis should have known, should have known he couldn't go out and have any fun, be normal with Harry. He hates Jake and Jason to the core and he hates himself for being like that. 

Louis sighs, he never wants to go out ever again, doesn't want to drink anything ever again, incase its laced with something, it's the easiest way to get to Louis, poisoning him he supposes. He just has to knuckle down, get through university and stick to the house as much as he can. Harry won't have a problem with it, he hates Louis going out anyway. Maybe he can look at converting his classes to home instead. 

"I'm just going to go catch up on my school work" Louis says trying to change the subject and forget about it all. He goes to jump off the bench but Harry grabs him not letting him move.

"Woah there cub, if you think for a single second you're doing school work, you're highly mistaken" Harry says firmly.

"It can wait Lou, just get better first" Edward says. 

"How about we get you something to eat and drink hey" Scott says. 

Louis shakes his head no.

"Darling, you need to eat something" Harry says sternly.

Scott pulls a granola bar and a bottle of water from the fridge and Louis takes one look at the bottle of water and freaks out completely.

"No, no, I don't want it" he says upset and tries to get off the bench.

"Lou, it's okay what's wrong?" Drew tries. 

Harry tries to hold Louis and calm him down, 

"Cub, relax, relax, it's okay" Harry tries.

"I don't want to drink anything, I don't want it ever again please" Louis says, tears falling down his cheeks and he looks terrified. 

Harry and the boys all look at each other concerned.

"Darling, it's okay" Harry says as he sees Louis starting to breathe harsh and fast.

"I don't want it, don't make me drink it please" Louis says shakily.

"Louis, we won't make you drink it okay, just relax and breathe for us" Drew says.

"Calm you're breathing cub, deep breaths for us" Harry tries.

"The bottles gone now kiddo, it's okay" Scott says.

Louis begins to calm down and his breathing starts to even out and steady.

"Good boy Lou" Edward says as they all help Louis calm down.

Louis calms down to praises from the boys and he relaxes as best he can.

"I'm never drinking or eating anything ever again, I hate it and it's poison, I don't want it" Louis says upset as the tears still slip down his face.

In his head Harry is cursing and worried sick, this is bad and gone too far, Louis is terrified to even look at a water bottle or food. Harry will force it down Louis throat if he has to but right now he needs to calm Louis down.

"Darling, no one is going to poison you, we all love you very much and would never, ever hurt you" Harry says. 

Louis knows this but he doesn't want to put anything in his mouth just in case.

"It's a new bottle of water Lou, never been opened so we promise there is no poison inside" Drew says. 

"I don't want it" Louis yells.

This time Harry lets him go as he gets off the bench and runs all the way upstairs.

"Fuck, this is bad, he's stubborn too, he won't give in" Edward says.

"I want Jake and Jason to feel the most pain they have ever felt in their lives boys, go give it to them and make sure you film it and send it straight to Don" Harry says his voice as cold as ice.

The boys nod in agreement as they walk to the basement door, Harry takes out his phone to call Andy and makes his way back up to Louis, he has to go back to work and he wants Louis to eat before he does.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies so sorry I've taken forever to update I just haven the had time to write I feel so guilty! I won't have time to post for the next four days I'm so so sorry so enjoy this short chapter I'll be back into it in four days xxxx

NEXT CHAPTER 

Louis makes it to his and Harry's room and runs through to the bathroom, he leans on the sink and catches his breath, why is this so hard, he feels like shit and can't get the unease out of his mind. He knows the boys and Harry would never, ever harm him but after what happened he doesn't know how he's going to go back to normal. What if the boys don't know themselves that something is wrong with the food or drink they give him. Louis starts to tear up then, he can't do this right now, he feels so weak and is so sick of feeling like he has to watch his back all the time. 

He hears Harry walk into the bathroom and come up behind him, Harry's strong arms sneak around his waist and he feels Harry's hot breath in his ear.

"Relax darling boy, slow deep breaths for daddy, I'm here" Harry says.

His comfort is exactly what Louis needs and craves and he turns around to let Harry take over and comfort him. Harry's soft touches and words of reassurance and encouragement have Louis submitting to him instantly.

"Good boy Cub, that's my good boy" Harry says.

He picks Louis up like a child and carries him back to the bedroom, he places Louis on the bed but Louis won't let him go.

"Cub, I'm not going anywhere just yet, I need you to let me go though, I promise I'm not leaving yet" Harry says.

Louis whimpers but let's Harry go, he then rolls over facing away from Harry.

"Darling, we need to talk about this" Harry says gently as he sits on the bed next to Louis, he reaches out and swipes His fingers through Louis hair.

"I don't want to" Louis whispers.

"What do you want to happen cub? How do you expect to not eat and drink?" Harry asks his tone remaining kind.

"I.....I don't know but I don't want to eat or drink" Louis says on the verge of tears.

"Do you think I'm going to sit back and let you do this to yourself? You think I'm going to let the love of my life, my partner, my everything, put themselves through this?" Harry asks.

Louis sighs,

"I'm scared, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me, I know that, I love you, but I'm scared, someone hates me so much they would find a way to get to me and what if they poison me without anyone knowing it's in the food" Louis says.

"Darling, I promise you, we're doing everything to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not letting this go and I'm not letting who was responsible get away with this. I promise I'm handling it" Harry reassures, 

Louis is relieved to hear this from Harry and slightly relaxes. Andy then walks into the room and Louis knows he's in for a lecture.

"Hey kiddo" Andy says and Louis whispers a quiet hey.

"Look, I'm just going to tell you what's going to happen if you refuse food and water, I'll sedate you and feed you via a tube in your throat and you'll have no say in any of it" Andy says,

Louis looks at him slightly scared.

"It's normal to be scared Lou, but even if something was put in your food I'm here and there is nothing I can't fix" Andy reassures.

Louis knows it's a lie but he's thankful for it. Louis knows he can't not eat and drink forever but he will just have to limit his food and drink and find a way to eat again, Louis just sighs in response, he's tired and just wants to sleep.

Andy and Harry look st each other, they know their words have made an Impact and now they just have to wait for it to sink in for Louis. They will give him a few hours before they step in.

"I've got to go to work now cub, I'll be back on a few hours" Harry whispers to Louis.

"What? No! Harry please don't go" Louis says upset.

Harry sighs.

"Darling, I have to, I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise" Harry responds. 

Louis knows Harry has to work but he can't help feel neglected, he hates it and then feels guilty he feels this way. He never wants to make Harry feel guilty for working but it's upsetting how much he does work.

"K" Louis says defeatedly 

Harry kisses Louis head and him and Andy walk out talking about him, Louis huffs, he knows he will be back in a few hours to try to make him eat. It makes him panic a little but he tries not to let it get in his head. He needs to sleep and hopefully when he wakes up he will feel better. 

 

"Haz, he's to thin and if he gets any more thin, he's going to be in real trouble" Andy says.

Harry looks at Andy worriedly.

"What kind of troubled?" Harry questions.

"His body will shut down, Liver failure, kidney failure, we can't let it go further" Andy says pointedly. 

Harry sighs, Louis shouldn't be put in this position, his poor cub is struggling and it's all his fault. Harry just wants Louis happy and healthy, he needs to find a way to get Louis to eat again.

"What should we do?" Harry asks Andy.

"I have a few ideas, let me come back in a few hours and we will try them out okay" Andy says.

"Okay, I'll be back in three hours" Harry says.

"See you then" Andy smiles.

"Andy" Harry calls as Andy starts walking off.

"Yeah boss?" Andy asks,

"He'll be okay right?" Harry asks 

"I'll make sure if it Haz" Andy replies and Harry's nerves are settled.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry please don't hate me I'm just so so busy!! I haven't forgotten this fix I'll finish it I promise, im starting to wind it up now xxxx thanks so much for reading and sticking by me xxxx

"Okay yeah I guess I can try it" Louis says as Andy and Harry stand in front of him in the kitchen. 

Andy has brought home a new filtered water jug for Louis to try. The water is filtered through before he drinks it and Andy has told him it will filter out any nasty things, even drugs. It's a stretch of the truth but Louis seems to believe it and is open to trying it.

"Good boy darling, that's all we ask" Harry says stroking Louis hair.

"Now food Lou, we need to know why you're not eating" Andy asks carefully as he fills the water jug up and allows it to filter through to show Louis how it works.

Louis shrugs in response.

"Cub" Harry says sternly 

"Just not hungry" Louis says quietly.

"Well, that's changing, you're at the point of hospitalisation, do you want that Louis?" Andy asks.

Louis looks at him scared, eyes wide and upset.

"But...I" Louis tries

"Darling, Andy's not mucking around, this is very serious and I will have you admitted if you don't cooperate and start eating" Harry tells him

"We will start off small and build to bigger meals okay, we're not going to throw you in the deep end, but we need to know you're going to cooperate, we don't want to have to do this against your will" Andy says.

Louis nods slightly, he's ashamed and upset, he feels so lost and messed up right now, he supposes if he gets back to eating though at least he can feel somewhat normal...hopefully.

"Okay then, i will prepare a meal plan for you and we can start at dinner tonight" Andy says smiling encouragingly.

"K" Louis says avoiding eye contact.

"Now, are you sure you're okay to go back to uni today?" Harry asks.

"Yeah" Louis replies.

He's looking forward to taking his mind off things and getting back to studying.

Harry and Andy smile at Louis, Louis gets up and Harry kisses him goodbye as he goes to leave the house with Daniel.

When Louis is gone Harry turns to Andy.

"That went well" Andy says 

"Yeah a little to well if you ask me" Harry says, not fully convinced they have Louis on board.

"It's a start, we will see how well he goes tonight" Andy says.

Harry nods and gets up, he's got a lot of work to do and he says his goodbyes to Andy and makes his way to Drew, Scott and Edward in his office. Don is causing trouble and Harry needs to get on top of it before it gets out of hand.

At Uni Louis is having a great day with Noah and hasn't been bothered by Jason or Jake at all, Which he finds odd but doesn't think to much of it, maybe they are sick or maybe they have realised Louis isn't worth tormenting and dropped out of uni. 

It isn't until after last class that it hits Louis, Jake and Jason aren't at school, Noah hasn't seen them for days and it hits him like a ton of bricks as to why. His breathing is so heavy and he's upset by the time he makes it home.

Louis runs from Dan, who calls his name over and over, Louis doesn't listen, he barges to the kitchen where Harry and the boys are laughing and eating. They take one look at Louis distraught face and immediately turn concerned.

"Lou?" Edward says.

"Darling what's happened" Harry asks as he stands up.

Louis doesn't answer as he runs passed them towards the basement.

"Shit" Drew curses 

"Louis stop" Scott tries as they all chase after him.

Louis is fast though and Edward catches him and hauls him up into the air around his waist just as he opens the door and barges into the basement. The boys entering after him.

He was right, he knew it, how could he have not found this out sooner, Jake and Jason are tied up and injured against the wall in the basement. Facing the same fate Louis was supposed to all those months ago. 

Louis squirms in Edwards arms to get free.

"Calm down kiddo, it's okay" Edward tries.

Jason and Jake look up at the intrusion, they both look weak yet still angry and cold. They glare at Louis evilly. 

"Just calm down bud" Edward says as Louis stops struggling and Edward loosens his grip on Louis. 

Harry then comes waltzing into the room, he's all dominating and business like.

His fingers play with his lip as he debates what to do next.

"I didn't want you to find out like this cub" Harry says.

Louis looks at Harry, he's upset that this is happening, even after what Jake and Jason did to him, he still doesn't want them to receive the this fate. 

"I...what's going to happen to them?" Louis asks innocently.

Harry's eyes soften.

"I think you know darling" Harry says.

Tears prick Louis eyes.

"But.....I..." he tries but he can't find his voice.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you out of here" Drew says as he comes to help Edward drag Louis out, they know he will put up a fight.

"No...I just....please" Louis tries.

Scott gives Harry a gun and Louis eyes widen, he fights Drew and Edwards arms as best he can but he's small and they overtake him.

"I'll make it quick darling, I promise" Harry says as he kisses Louis on the head

Drew succeeds at picking Louis up. Louis hides his head in Drew's neck as he's carried out like a child. He grips Drew's shirt so tight and sobs leave his body as he hears two gunshots when they reach the kitchen. 

Louis feels like he can't breathe, like he's under water, he's choking back tears and sobs as he fights to catch his breath. 

"Louis, bud, hey, calm your breathing it's all okay" Drew tries. 

"He ki....illed them....he shot the.....them it's all my fault" Louis stutters.

"No, kiddo, it's not your fault just relax" Edward says.

They take Louis to the lounge where he straddles Drew on the couch, he won't stop crying and he won't life his head or let go of Drew. So they just wait, wait for Harry to come back and wait for Louis to hopefully calm down.


	45. Chapter 45

"You killed them" Louis says, it's not a question but he's looking for confirmation. 

Louis still won't let go of Drew, he's calmed down to hiccups but his face is still buried under Drew's chin, he looks at Harry, scared out of his mind and the innocence in his eyes catches Harry's heart.

"I did darling" Harry says reaching out to cup Louis face and rub his thumb over his cheek.

"What if that was me, what if Don did that to me" Louis chokes.

"I'd never, ever let that happen cub" Harry says his voice firm.

"They were just....I don't....l don't want to die" Louis says he's so upset and hysterical about this,

"Louis" Edward says

"Oh Lou" Drew adds

"It's okay kiddo" Scott tells him

"Darling, that is the last thing I want you to worry about, you are not going to die, I would never let that happen, ever and neither would the boys" Harry says with as much conviction as he can. 

Drew's grip tightens on Louis. 

"Louis we are here to protect you, we are never, ever going to let you die" Edward tells Louis.  
"But why didn't Don save Jake? You said you wouldn't let that happen to me, why did Don let it happen to Jake?" Louis asks.

Louis doesn't understand, if Don loved Jake as much as Harry loves Louis, wouldn't he do whatever it takes to make sure he saved Jake?

"I'm a lot more powerful than Don darling, Don knows his place. He had his chance to back down but he chose not too, he chose Jakes fate" Harry says.

"He hates you now, he hates you and he's going to kill me, I know it" Louis says, as he starts to get upset again.

"Louis William, listen, and listen good, you are my entire world, you mean everything to me. I will stop at nothing to make sure you're safe and protected. I take that very seriously and only hire the best to make sure that happens. The boys are more than just my men Louis, they are my family and family protects family" Harry says determinedly, 

Louis looks at Harry innocently 

"Harry's right Louis" Drew says 

"You're family and we will protect you no matter what" Edward says.

"But what if something happens to you guys?" Louis asks.

"Nothing will darling, okay, nothing is going to happen to us" Harry reassures.

Just as Harry utters those words, they hear a noise outside and about six police cars racing up the driveway. It happens in minutes, the house is stormed and Harry is arrested, his hands are handcuffed behind his back and he's led out the door.

"Harry!" Louis yells, he's confused and so so scared, what is going on?" 

"Cub, it's okay, go inside please" Harry instructs as he's led to one of the police cars

"What's going on? No, Harry please" Louis says as he runs after Harry.

Drew is quick to grab him and keep him back.

"It's okay, kiddo, just relax, we will sort it out" Drew says.

Louis looks on helplessly as Harry is escorted away, he's having conversations with Edward and Scott but Louis has no idea what's happening and why, he's panicking. Harry is being taken away from him, what's he going to do. 

Once the police cars have left, Drew brings Louis back into the house.

"Drew" he asks helplessly.

Edward and Scott are on the phones instantly,

"It's okay kiddo, we will sort it out" Drew assures Louis as he picks him up like a child.

"I want Harry" Louis says upset.

"We know you do kiddo, we will get him back" Edward says as he ends his phone call and comes over to kiss Louis on the forehead.

"Why did they take him, where is he gone?" Louis asks scared.

He remembers Harry telling him he could go to jail if he decided to leave the underground.

"We're not sure, but I smell a rat and I bet my money on Don" Scott says.

"Is he going to jail?" Louis asks innocently.

"We hope not kid, we will follow them to the police station, you stay here with Drew okay" Edward says,

"Noooo, Edward please, no" Louis starts, tears in his eyes, he just wants Harry,

Edward takes Louis from Drew, and brings him into the loungeroom and sits Louis on his lap.

"Listen bud, I know you want Harry and I know this is a bit of a shock, but I promise, Scott, Dan and I will head to the station, find out what's going on and you will be the first to know what we find okay" Edward reassures Louis.

"If....if he goes to jail, I don't know what I'll do, I need him Edward, please" Louis says so innocently and broken.

"I know bud, I'll fix it, we will fix this, I promise you" Edward says.

Louis nods and reluctantly lets them leave to the police station, he's worried and doesn't know what's going to happen. 

Drew accompanies Louis to his and Harry's bedroom, Drew knows Louis is in shock. He himself is confused about what just happened, he knows Edward and Scott will sort it out and all he can do is wait for any news. 

Louis curls up on the bed and lets a few tears escape. Drew cuddles him close and holds Louis while he falls asleep crying. Drew will do whatever it takes to get Harry back to Louis. Hopefully this is the start of them getting out of the underground, he just hopes Harry knows what he's doing.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, bit of a surprise but this is the last chapter! Thank you so so much for all your comments and support I love you all so much. Thanks for sticking by me and the story. Hopefully my next one will be all done before I post so I don't keep you waiting. Thank you so so much. Xxxx I hope you enjoy xxx

It takes three days for Louis to get any answers about Harry, he hasn't been able to see him or talk to him and it's killing him. He is completely lost and the boys are trying their best to help Louis through but they are under strict instructions from Harry not to tell Louis anything. 

Louis hasn't eaten in three days and won't leave his bedroom either, until Harry agreed to see him at the station for a five minute visit. 

Louis waits patiently for Harry in one of the interview rooms, Harry hasn't been taken to a permanent jail, he's still being kept in the watch house. Edward and Drew are behind Louis as he sits in the chair waiting for Harry, he's quiet and pliant. Which also worries the boys, he looks pale and just done with everything. The boys really feel for him.

Eventually Harry is brought into the room, he's now in his own expensive grey sweats and a white sweater, he looks as handsome and dangerous as ever, even though his hands are handcuffed in front of him. Louis stands up and goes to hug Harry but he's stopped by the police officers.

“Sorry kid, no touching” one says sternly. 

Louis holds back his tears and just stares at Harry, the police officers leave and Harry's heart breaks as he takes in Louis and his appearance, it’s almost as bad as when he first met Louis, when he was kept in the basement.

“Darling” Harry sighs.

“Don't” Louis says firmly.

“Cub, I'm sorry, I promise you everything is okay” Harry says.

“So you're coming home?” Louis asks and his innocence cuts Harry to the core,

“Not just yet sweetheart” Harry confesses.

“Why?” Louis whispers as he lets a tear escape.

“I can't say cub, I don't have an answer” Harry says regretfully.

“What does that even mean, what's going on?” Louis asks,

“Don has set me up and now I have to wait it out” Harry says.

Louis doesn't understand, Harry is the boss the most important man of the entire underground, what the hell is happening, this makes no sense at all,

“Wait it out?……I don't…. What the fuck?” Louis asks, he's at breaking point.

“Language darling” Harry says 

Louis looks down he's so lost, lonely and has no idea what to do.

“I want you to listen to me Louis, I don't know how long I'm going to be here and I can't protect you while I’m here, I need you to stay with Edward, Drew, Scott and Dan and do exactly as they say. No arguments. You need to start eating again or Andy will intervene like we warned you” Harry says,

Louis looks at him, he's angry now, Harry is hiding things from him and he's upset.

“Or what? You'll spank me from your jail cell?” Louis says sassily causing Harry to smirk.

“I wouldn't push me darling” Harry says.

Louis looks at Harry, he misses him so much but Harry is being sneaky and something is going on.

“Times up” someone comes in to say and Louis doesn't move.

“Do as I've asked cub, I'll see you soon” Harry says as reassuringly as he can.

He's then escorted out of the room and Louis is more confused than ever.

The next few days go by much the same as the others, Louis doesn't eat, talk much or leave his room. He's convinced Harry isn't coming home and he doesn't know what he's supposed to do, should he leave? Move out? Try to get his life back together. He just doesn't know.

It's day five when someone is shaking Louis awake at 2am

“Louis, kiddo, come on up you hop” Edward says his tone is rushed.

“Wha?? I'm tired” Louis says 

“I know, but we have to go okay, come on” Edward says and Louis senses his urgency. 

“What's wrong? Is it Harry?” Louis asks.

He doesn't get an answer, Edward just helps him get changed into black sweats and one of Harry's black enormous jumpers. Louis just goes along with the madness, the boys are all rushed and panicking and he notices suitcases being loaded into the back of the cars.

“What's happening” Louis asks again.

“Just get in the car bud” Drew says.

He picks Louis up and carries him to the car, Louis is so confused.

Eventually the others get into the rover and they begin their drive to god knows where. The radio is on and Drew turns it up when the news comes on.

“The fire that has killed eight people at London's police station has been confirmed as arson, the fire was eventually contained at midnight and no survivors have been confirmed” the news lady says.

“What?” Louis asks, he's panicking, that's were Harry was kept, 

“Is Harry okay?” Louis asks and he's met with silence again. 

Why isn't anyone talking, he cries silently to himself he doesn't understand. Harry, his Harry could be dead or hurt, he needs to get to Harry, he needs to find out what's going on.

Before he can do anything Edward is pulling the rover up on a private tar mac where a private jet awaits them.

“What's going on? I'm not leaving, not without Harry” Louis panics.

Edward goes to Louis door and picks him up like a child.

“Just relax, we will explain everything soon kiddo” Edward says.

“But Harry, he's dead isn't he” Louis sobs as Edward carries him up and onto the plane.

He's put down and his heart nearly stops when he sees Harry sitting in one of the expensive lounges on the plane.

“Hello darling” Harry smirks.

And no, Louis isn't having it, he races to Harry and Harry stands up and takes Louis crying assault,

“I hate you, I thought you were dead, I hate you” Louis cries.

Harry picks him up and cuddles him close

“I'm so sorry sweetheart, I had to let you think that, it's all part of the plan” Harry says,

“Plan?” Louis asks .

He looks around as the boys settle on the plane, minus Scott and the air hostesses shut the doors and the plane begins to make a move. Harry carries Louis to his seat, makes sure he's buckled up safely before he looks at Louis, he kisses him and wipes his tears away from his gorgeous face. 

“I'm leaving the underground, it was all a plan, getting arrested, faking my death, the government helped me do it and got me out safely and for good” Harry says.

Louis can't help but gasp.

“What? You…you're out?” Louis asks gobsmacked.

“I am darling, I had to do it this way” Harry says smiling.

“For me?” Louis asks,

“For you, for me and for the boys” Harry says.

“Who's taking over?” Louis asks.

“I've left it all to Scott and Noah actually” Harry says.

Louis can't believe this.

“Will I ever see them again?” Louis asks he didn't get to say goodbye.

“One day, yes” Harry says.

This is so much for Louis to take in.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks.

He's not stupid enough not to know Harry can never be seen in London again.

“It's a surprise” Harry smiles.

Louis can't help but smile back, he's so happy yet confused but so happy Harry is here, is safe, alive and did this all for Louis.

“What about Don?” Louis asks.

“He's been taken care of” Harry says with finality.

Louis lays next to Harry and Harry brings him into his arms protectively and Louis falls asleep safely.

He wakes when they land and is surprised as hell to see they are in Hawaii, Louis can't contain his smile as Harry and the boys help him into the rover waiting for them, Harry is so happy at the smiles he's receiving from Louis, his cub is safe and sound and most importantly is happy. 

When they pull off the main road to a long deserted rocky road Louis looks confused, until eventually they come to a huge clearing and a huge incredible house. It's so big and beautiful and Louis mouth gapes open and he's speechless as he gets out of he car and walks towards it.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks smiling widely.

“Harry its, its” Louis says lost for words.

“I know, I've been having it built for months, they finished it two days ago” Harry says as we walks towards Louis and places a kiss on his forehead and cuddles him close.

“But it's its” Louis says.

“Yes darling, its one of your designs, I wanted this for you cub, we’re going to live here, together with the boys, happily, forever, with no cares In the world, we’re safe and you're safe and I'm so happy. You make me so happy sweetheart” Harry says, 

Louis looks towards Harry and can't help the tears.

“Harry, I love you so much, I can't believe this, I'm so happy, thank you, thank you so much” Louis says.

Harry doesn't miss a beat as he leans down and kisses Louis breathless. He then picks Louis up and leads him and the boys inside the house, they all show Louis around and the smile on his face melts everyone's hearts. They can live the life they want now, happily and safe as a family. Harry loves these boys to death and they vow to stick by him and his little cub. Harry couldn't be happier and is so glad Louis was brought into his life and changed it for the better, he would do absolutely anything for his little cub and will spend his days proving to him how much he loves him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New fic is up! It’s called Little Louis

Hey guys new fic is up! It’s called ‘Little Louis’


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New fic up, called “We’ve got you” x

New fic up, called “We’ve got you” x


	49. New story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys new story up! It’s called CEO

New story up called CEO


	50. Chapter 50

Hi Guys this is not a new chapter, I just wanted some feedback :)

I am writing another story and hopefully will be finished soon but I have had a few requests of hard copies of my stories.

I just wanted to put it out there, if I started an instagram page with access to buy hardcover books and Ebooks would anyone be interested?

Thanks so much


	51. Chapter 51

Hi guys If you guys want to follow my Instagram and gain access and updates to hard copies of my stories, the Instagram account is @fanficfix xxx


	52. Chapter 52

Hi guys,

This book is now available in hard copy for those who have asked :) head to my Instagram @fanficfix for the amazon link, or search Sylvia gray on amazon :) 

Xx


End file.
